Connor Become Human
by Akina Wong
Summary: El día que lo conocí nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria por completo, así como él tampoco sabía que yo iba a cambiar algo en su interior.
1. Primer encuentro

**_Connor Become_** **_Human_**

**_Capítulo I: Primer encuentro._**

Mi nombre es Alexandra Watson, soy una detective del departamento de policía de Detroit. Desde hace varios años me he sentido diferente, como si algo faltara, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

No recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de llegar a Detroit, solo puedo ver imágenes borrosas, una especie de accidente, luego varias personas hablándome en una sala extraña, como un quirófano, pero hay algo extraño en los médicos.

Luego recuerdo despertar en una habitación, los doctores me dijeron que había tenido un accidente en la carretera, que a eso se debía mi amnesia, pero algo me dice que hay algo más, que no me dicen la verdad.

Pasaron varios meses hasta que me sentí segura, fue cuando algo en mi me dijo que debía ir a Detroit, que ahí trabajaba, era como si me moviera algo que no sabía explicar, pero eso fue lo que hice.

Aún no puedo creer que este en esta situación, es increíble como las cosas se tornan tan complicadas de un momento a otro. Hacía menos de veinte minutos me estaba preparando para irme a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y ahora ahí estaba, junto a un androide buscando a una de las personas que menos soportaba en todo el planeta tierra.

Cuando el llego yo acababa de tomar mis cosas, al principio pensé que se trataba de uno de los androides que se dedican a hacer la limpieza, pero cuando se presentó me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, aunque eso era bastante evidente era muy diferente a los androides dedicados a esas tareas.

-Buenas noches Detective Watson- lo mire con mayor atención, era de apariencia joven, no aparentaba más allá de treinta y dos años, tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran color castaño oscuro -Mi nombre es Connor, soy el androide enviado por CiberLife- lo mire con atención, era igual a los otros androides, apuesto y con una voz agradable.

-¿Qué se te ofrece exactamente? - pregunte -yo estaba a punto de irme.

-Lo sé y lo siento, detective, pero la han asignado a usted y al teniente Anderson a un caso de homicidio presuntamente perpetrado por un androide divergente.

-¿Hank Anderson? - pregunte incrédula, el androide asintió -¿Y CiberLife envía a un androide a trabajar con nosotros?

-Sé que a varias personas les incomoda la presencia de androides, pero el protocolo de la empresa dicta que en estos casos deben de enviar a un androide especializado para atender el problema y saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó en el programa del androide que falló.

-Pues a mí no me molestan los androides, de hecho, me parecen muy interesantes, el problema va a ser Anderson, que por cierto me parece que se fue hace más de una hora.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido? - pregunto Connor sin inmutarse.

-No, nuestra relación resultar ser muy poco amistosa, así que para serte sincera casi nunca me fijo mucho en él -Connor simplemente me miró fijamente -por lo poco que sé de él, seguro esta en algún bar, así que si te urge que nos acompañe a la escena es mejor ponernos a buscarlo.

-Me parece razonable, detective Watson- dijo con un ligero asentimiento.

Este es el quinto bar que visitamos, Connor parece estar decidido, no deja de jugar con una moneda, la cual mueve entre sus dedos sin siquiera mirar, mientras que yo ya estoy fastidiada, no estoy de humor como para estar persiguiendo a Hank por toda la ciudad, nos detenemos en la puerta, en esta entre otras cosas se lee "Jimmy's Bar" y abajo dice que no se permite la entrada de androides. Lo veo guardar su moneda para posteriormente reacomodar su corbata.

Veo nuevamente el letrero que prohíbe la entrada de los androides. Miro de reojo a Connor, podría entrar yo a echar un vistazo y luego salir para informarle.

Realmente esa clase de prohibiciones me parecen ridículas, prácticamente vivíamos rodeados de ellos, nos serven en la gran mayoría de lugares, nos ayudan en muchas tareas, pero aún hay gente que se niega a aceptarlos, a ver que son parte de nuestro mundo desde el momento en el que son creados y activados.

Connor sin pensarlo dos veces entra en el bar, voy tras él, de inmediato algunos de los clientes se giraron a vernos, especialmente a Connor, así que lo mejor era no permanecer mucho tiempo ahí según mi opinión.

\- ¿Lo ve en alguna parte, detective?

-No, ya te dije que no me fijo mucho en él, ni siquiera sé cómo vestía hoy, lo siento.

-Ese no es ningún problema, escaneare sus rostros y luego sabremos si está aquí- asiento observando con atención el rostro del androide, parece simplemente estar viendo a la nada, me pregunto cómo o que estará viendo, repentinamente su voz me despierta de mi ensimismamiento -lo encontré, está justo ahí, en la barra.

Fijo mi mirada a donde él señala, es cierto, ahí está tomando una de varias copas que seguro planea beber. Lo veo aproximarse hacia el teniente, por mi parte lo sigo de cerca, segura de que al teniente Anderson no le va a gustar nuestra presencia. Una vez que llegamos a la altura de Hank Connor nuevamente se presenta.

-Teniente Anderson, mi nombre es Connor, soy el androide enviado por CiberLife, supongo que conocé a la detective Watson- Hank nos mira con fastidio, seguro le hemos jodido la noche, estoy segura de que lo último que quería era ver a un androide y a mí -lo busque en la estación de policía, pero solo se encontraba ahí la detective, ella dijo que probablemente estaría tomando algo cerca, tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo en el quinto bar.

\- ¿Y qué carajos quieren ustedes dos? Largense de una maldita vez.

-Veras, Hank, Connor dice que nos acaban de asignar a un caso de homicidio en el que está presuntamente involucrado un androide divergente de CiberLife- Hank simplemente da un trago a su bebida, un suspiro de exasperación abandona mis labios.

-Escuche, teniente, se que algunas personas no se sienten cómodas con androides, pero...

-Yo estoy comodisimo- lo corta.

-Hank, que te parece si hacemos esto fácil y vamos de una buena vez por todas a la maldita escena del crimen.

-Ve tu y el robotito, Alex, a mí no me molestes, déjame acabar mi trago- siento ganas de estrangularlo, pero la voz de Connor me interrumpe.

\- ¿Sabe qué? Le invitaré la siguiente ronda si viene conmigo ¿Qué dice? - Hank medio asiente - ¿Gusta usted algo, detective Watson?

-No bebo mientras trabajó- Connor asiente ligeramente y pide el trago de Hank, el cual lo bebé rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie para finalmente acompañarnos.

El viaje a la escena es bastante tenso, lo cual me hace recordar que debo comprar un auto para evitarme esos malos ratos. Una vez que llegamos a la dirección que nos indica Connor, Hank estaciona el auto y nos mira de manera aleatoria.

-Ustedes dos se quedan aquí- me río desdeñosamente.

-Ya quisieras que te haga caso- digo de forma burlona, lo cual lo hace gruñir.

-Lo siento teniente, pero tengo órdenes de acompañarlos durante la investigación- nuevamente Hank gruñe.

-Te digo que te quedes, joder, ya tengo suficiente con la niñata- pongo los ojos en blanco antes de bajar del auto para ir detrás de Hank, posteriormente veo a Connor darnos alcance, lo cual me causa gracia, seguro que a Hank lo vuelve loco muy pronto.

-Los androides no pueden pasar a partir de aquí- detiene un policía a Connor.

-Viene con nosotros- interviene Hank, de inmediato permiten el paso al androide - ¿Es que alguno de los dos me van a obedecer? - se queja.

-Su orden contradecía mis instrucciones- explica Connor.

-Y contradecía mi instinto de fastidiarte.

-Te recuerdo, Alexandra, que soy tu superior- advierte mirándome severamente -no quiero que toquen nada, no andén rondando y no me estorben.

-Bien, tocaremos todo, darémos vueltas en todas partes y nos pondrémos en tu camino- bromeó, aunque a Hank no le hace ni pisca de gracia.

Connor por su parte ni se inmuta, simplemente sigue al teniente Anderson. A penas nos acercamos a la casa un olor putrido invade mi nariz.

\- ¡Qué peste! - me quejo, Hank asiente ligeramente para mostrar que está de acuerdo.

De inmediato veo esparcida por la habitación varias bolsas de basura además de evidencia con sangre ya seca. Connor se agacha para analizar un cuchillo, lo cual me parece normal, pero repentinamente toma un poco de sangre fresca y se la lleva a la boca. Una risita nerviosa sale se mi garganta.

-Eh, eh ¿Qué coño haces? - exclama Hank.

-Tomo una muestra, puedo hacer análisis en tiempo real, lo siento, debí haberles avisado.

-No importa, solo no metas más evidencia a tu boca - pide con cara de asco.

-Entendido- dice Connor con una ligera sonrisa, la cual borró casi de inmediato poniendo una de concentración, veo el led de su sien parpadear alternandose azul y amarillo.

Me agachó a su lado, él sigue ensimismado en el cuchillo, lo mira fijamente, como si hubiera algo que yo no veo.

\- ¿En serio puedes hacer análisis en tiempo real? - preguntó mientras nos ponemos de pie.

-Así es, es parte de mis funciones- asiento ligeramente viendolo explorar la casa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para revisar algo.

Por mi parte me acerco al cuerpo de la víctima, su nombre es Carlos Ortiz, al parecer fue apuñalado en varias ocasiones, sobre su cuerpo pintado en la pared con su sangre está escrita la palabra "Estoy vivo" escrito tan perfectamente que es imposible que lo haya hecho un humano.

-Lo apuñalaron, hasta veintiocho veces- dice Connor colocándose a mi lado.

-Si, se ve que el asesino le tenía ganas- comenta Hank.

-La escritura es de androide ¿Verdad? - pregunto mirando a Connor.

-Exacto.

-Si, bueno, hay que averiguar qué pasó- puntualiza Hank.

Connor sigue recorriendo la casa, mientras que Hank se queda en el quisio de una puerta recargado. Yo me dirijo a la cocina, hay señales evidentemente de lucha, sigo caminando atraída por una especie de resplandor azul en el suelo, es muy sutil, a penas puedo verlo.

El rastro me lleva al baño, en la ducha veo una especie de ofrenda, adornada con una estatuilla de madera, en la pared veo escrito algo extraño, pero por alguna razón me suena de algo.

\- ¿rA9? - preguntó en voz alta.

\- Parece que está obsesionado con eso- la repentina aparición de Connor me hace sobresaltarme notablemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué significa? - preguntó mirándolo, su rostro no refleja alguna emoción en particular, pero me parece curiosa la manera en la que el led se ilumina.

-No- murmura -si lo encontramos podremos preguntárselo- asiento -vayamos con el teniente Anderson, ya se que pasó.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Hank, este no se había movido, respire profundo, debía de armarme de paciencia, trabajar con Hank no es fácil. Es buen elemento y es bastante inteligente, pero parece bastante desmotivado con el pasar de los meses.

-Teniente- llamó Connor -ya sé que pasó.

-¿En serio?- pregunta esté incrédulo -pues adelante, iluminanos- Connor asiente.

-Todo comenzó en la cocina- los tres nos dirigimos al lugar.

-Si, hay signos evidentes de lucha- asiente Hank -continua.

-La víctima atacó al androide con el bat- Hank y yo asentimos - luego el androide lo atacó con el cuchillo, se dirigieron después al salón.

\- Eso me parece obvio, todo está lleno de sangre- comenté.

-El divergente mató a la víctima con el cuchillo.

-Muy bien, pero eso no nos dice a donde fue- gruñe Hank.

-El divergente fue dañado y perdió thirium- asentí ligeramente, pero Hank puso cara de consternación.

\- ¿Perdió que?

-Thirium- repetí lentamente -lo que conocemos como sangre azul, es el ingrediente principal en los androides de CiberLife, regula sus biocompo entes.

-Asi es- aprueba Connor con un ligero asentimiento -se evapora y se vuelve invisible al cabo de unas horas- termina de explicar Connor.

-Ah, pero supongo que tú puedes verlo ¿Verdad?- pregunta Hank.

\- Correcto.

De inmediato Connor comienza a seguir el rastro, yo lo sigo de cerca, veo en su rostro que está seguro de que estámos cerca.

Nos acercamos al fondo de la casa, hay una cortina cubriendo, siento a Connor colocarme detrás de él mientras nos acercamos, retira la cortina rápidamente, entonces caen escobas y mopas.

Ambos nos relajamos ligeramente. Mientras tanto Connor mira hacia el tejado, veo la puerta del ático, ahí hay una huella de una mano.

-Necesito algo en que subirme- murmura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Lo veo tomar una silla, Hank lo cuestiona a lo que Connor responde que quiere checar algo. Una vez que llega a mi altura coloca la silla, de inmediato intentó subir, pero él me baja a penas hacerlo.

-Disculpe, detective Watson, pero permítame ir a mi solo, es mejor no agobiarlo y no sabemos su estado, podría tornarse agresivo- asiento a regañadientes y lo veo subir.

Pasa un largo rato desde que subió, Hank se acerca a mí y me mira de manera interrogante, yo me alzo ligeramente los hombros.

-¡Connor!- grita -¿Qué coño sucede ahí arriba?

\- ¡Esta aquí! - informa el androide, Hank y yo nos miramos incrédulos.

-Ire por ayuda- digo al teniente mientras voy a buscar a los otros.

N/A: Hola, pues bueno, se me ocurrió está historia ahora que he visto nuevamente el juego y no pude resistirme ¿Qué les parece? Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Sayonara :3


	2. El interrogatorio

Era casi la una de la mañana, en ese momento nos encontrábamos en la sala de interrogatorios, desde que habíamos llegado con el divergente a la estación este no había dicho nada, en ese momento nos encontrábamos viendo como Hank estaba interrogando al sospechoso o al menos lo intentaba, ya que el androide se mantiene en silencio sin importar nada.

A mi lado está otro agente de policía, recargado en la pared estaba Gavin Reed observando con atención, ese hombre es realmente una calamidad, siempre busca fastidiar a cualquiera que no haga lo que quiere.

Connor que está detrás de mí se mantiene viendo, veo algo diferente en su rostro ¿un poco de curiosidad tal vez? Vuelvo a concentrarme en el intento de interrogatorio, el divergente parece decidido a no hablar. Hank insiste, pero este sigue con la mirada clavada en la mesa. El teniente truena los dedos frente al androide, pero este no reacciona.

— A la mierda, yo me voy — gruñe Hank.

Una vez que el teniente se reúne con nosotros se deja caer en la silla junto a mí. Parece estar agotado, pero menos mal que se mantenía callado y no empezaba con sus lindezas.

— No dirá nada — murmuro un poco desanimada.

— ¿Porque no le torturamos un poco? es solo un androide después de todo — comenta Gavin, yo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

— Lo que dices es horrible, no vamos a hacerle eso — él se ríe burlonamente.

— Vamos, Alex, solo es una maquina ¿acaso tienes miedo de que sienta dolor?

— Los androides no pueden sentir dolor y torturarlo solo lo dañaría — interviene Connor — además, los divergentes tienden a autodestruirse cuando están en situaciones de mucho estrés — lo miró detenidamente, él me devuelve la mirada, parece confundido por lo que dije anteriormente.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan, listillo? — pregunta Reed acercándose amenazadoramente.

— Yo podría interrogarlo — Gavin nuevamente se ríe, me está empezando a fastidiar en serio con su actitud de sentirse superior a todo.

— ¿Qué Gavin, temes que él lo haga mejor de lo que tú lo podrías hacer? — Reed simplemente me lanza una sonrisa socarrona.

— Bueno, no perdemos nada si lo hace — interviene finalmente Hank — adelante, el testigo es tuyo.

La mirada de Connor se fija una vez más en mí para luego dirigirse a la sala de interrogatorio, pasan un par de minutos antes de que lo veamos entrar, ninguno puede apartar la mirada, lo vemos acercarse al espejo, como si revisara su apariencia, lo cual me hizo un poco de gracia.

Luego se unos momentos se acerca a la mesa y revisa el archivo para posteriormente sentarse frente al sospechoso. Lo mira atentamente y luego acerca el archivo, lo abre y lo pone frente al divergente.

— ¿Lo reconoces? — pregunta firmemente — su nombre Carlos Ortiz, apuñalado 28 veces — el otro androide no dice nada, Connor le muestra otra fotografía —eso estaba escrito en la pared con su sangre— nuevamente el divergente se queda callado —te has rehusado a hablar desde que te arrestaron, si no cooperas harán las cosas por las malas ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — nuevamente el divergente no dice nada — creo que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación, asesinaste a un humano, ellos te desarmaran si no confiesas, si no dices nada me veré obligado a escanear tu memoria.

— ¡No! — exclama el androide, se ve asustado, desesperado — ¡No, por favor, no hagas eso! — gira la mirada con cautela en nuestra dirección y vuelve a mirar a Connor aún más nervioso — ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer, van a destruirme?

— Quieren desarmarte para buscar los problemas de tus biocomponetes— el androide cada vez se ve más y más alterado, es lo único que les queda para entender que paso.

— ¿Por qué me delataste, por qué no me dejaste ahí y ya? — pregunta mirando a Connor cada vez más asustado.

— Fui programado para cazar divergentes, lo hice para cumplir con mi misión.

— No quiero morir — susurra el divergente.

— Entonces confiesa — insiste Connor.

— No... No puedo — repentinamente Connor toma el archivo y lo deja caer con fuerza en la mesa.

— ¡Veintiocho puñaladas, querías asegurar su muerte! ¿verdad? ¡¿Sentiste odio, ira?!

— Basta — pide el divergente débilmente.

— ¡Él te estaba suplicando piedad, estaba sangrando y tu seguiste apuñalándolo, una y otra y otra vez! — mientras Connor dice esto se pone de pie y se acerca al otro androide, el cual a medida que Connor sube el tono se ve más y más asustado —sé que tú lo mataste.

— ¡Por favor, basta! — suplica el otro.

— ¡Solo di que lo mataste, solo dilo! — grita Connor tomando al androide del cuello de la camisa.

Yo me siento alterada, veo el miedo del sospechoso y no puedo evitar pensar que no es justo y también veo a Connor, él simplemente ejecuta un programa que lo hace ser despiadado de ser necesario, que le exige cumplir con su misión a cualquier costo. Connor suelta al divergente bruscamente y se dirige a su silla para volver a sentarse.

—Me torturaba todos los días— empieza al fin a hablar el sospechoso, la mirada de Connor es dura al oírlo –hacía todo lo que me decía, pero siempre había algo mal, un día tomo un bat y me empezó a golpear, fue entonces cuando sentí miedo, tenía miedo de que me destruyera, miedo a morir, así que tome el cuchillo y lo apuñale, entonces me sentí mejor, así que lo apuñale una y otra vez hasta que cayó al piso... Había sangre por todos lados.

— rA9, estaba escrito en la pared del baño ¿qué significa? — pregunta Connor firmemente.

— Ya llegará el día en que dejemos de ser esclavos, no más amenazas, no más humillaciones, nosotros seremos los amos — alzo la ceja ligeramente, segura de que rA9 es mucho más que eso.

— ¿Por qué escribiste en la pared "Estoy vivo"?

—Él siempre me decía que yo no era nada, que solo era un pedazo de plástico, tuve que escribirlo, porque él se equivocaba — afirma, escucho a Reed reírse ante esa afirmación.

— La escultura, la del baño tú la hiciste, ¿verdad? ¿qué representa? — continua Connor.

— Es una ofrenda, una ofrenda para ser salvado — no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, es cómo si los divergentes creyeran en Dios o algo así, como una especie de deidad para ellos.

— ¿Una ofrenda para quién?

— Para rA9, solo rA9 puede salvarnos— insiste, lo dice con un tono de veneración con respeto.

— ¿Quién es rA9? — pregunta Connor, pero esta vez el divergente no habla, así que él no insiste — ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir emociones?

— Antes me golpeaba y yo no decía nada, un día me di cuenta de que no es justo, entonces fue como si abriera los ojos y entendí que es lo que tenía que hacer — asentí ligeramente, estaba de acuerdo en eso, es una cobardía maltratarlos solo porque podemos, solo porque ellos nos sirven y están sometidos a nuestros deseos y caprichos.

— ¿Por qué te escondiste en el ático en lugar de escapar?

— No sabía qué hacer, por primera vez no había nadie que me dijera... — se interrumpe, es increíble lo abrumadora que puede ser la "libertad" para algunas personas — tenía miedo y me escondí— Connor medio asiente antes de girarse en nuestra dirección.

—Termine— dice poniéndose de pie.

— Eso fue impresionante — susurro, Hank medio asiente, pero Gavin que no sabe quedarse callado gruñe ligeramente.

— Es una máquina, no es nada impresionante para mí— estoy a punto de contestarle cuando repentinamente escucho un golpe seco en la otra habitación él sospechoso se está golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa — ¿Qué coño hace?

— Se está autodestruyendo — dice Hank poniéndose de pie.

Todos nos apresuramos a la habitación, Connor que se encontraba en la puerta se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar. De inmediato Gavin ordena al otro oficial que detenga al androide, pero por más que lo intenta no puede hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué esperas para detenerlo?! — grita Reed.

— No puedo — dice desesperado nuestro compañero.

Veo la indecisión en el rostro de Connor, su LED parpadea cada vez más rápido, como si no decidiera la forma en la que debería de proceder. El divergente está cada vez más y más herido mientras que siguen forcejeando con él.

— ¡Es suficiente, déjenlo! — exclamo, el otro oficial le quita las esposas al sospechoso, pero repentinamente, sin que nadie lo espere toma el arma del policía.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclama el policía, el divergente apunta a Connor y le dispara.

Siento que el androide me empuja, pero antes algo salpica mi rostro, posteriormente ya en el piso miro como el divergente coloca la pistola en su mentón y tira del gatillo, él cae al piso con un golpe seco.

— ¡Ay, carajo! — exclama Hank desde el piso.

Limpio mi rostro, es la sangre de Connor la que me ha salpicado, rápidamente me acercó a él, está inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos. En ese momento no sé qué me pasa. Soy policía, he visto morir no solo a personas sino a androides, pero no entiendo porque la muerte de estos dos me afecta tanto. Me hinco junto a Connor, consciente de que si no me hubiera apartado de en medio probablemente la bala me hubiera dado a mí.

— Connor...— susurro con impotencia.

— Vamos, Alex, es solo un puto robot, no es nada — dice Gavin poniéndose de pie, ahora si le rompo la cara, me levanto con toda mi mala leche y me dispongo a ir hacia él, pero Hank me toma del brazo y me saca de la habitación.

— No vale la pena ese gilipollas — sé que tiene razón, pero aun así estoy furiosa, sigo queriendo hacerle daño, no es justo lo que dijo, esté equivocado, sé que ellos, especialmente Connor son mucho más que un pedazo de plástico.

— Me salvo la vida, Hank, ese imbécil no tenía ningún derecho de... — siento que me toma de los hombros — ¡Suéltame! — exijo.

— No lo hagas, no te metas en problemas por un tipo como él— me rio, Hank es el menos apropiado para dar consejos de disciplina.

— ¡No me sermonees, tu expediente es un desastre, así que no me vengas con esas! — digo soltándome de su agarre, necesito ir a casa y aclarar mi cabeza.

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, estoy procurando apegarme al juego y al mismo tiempo ir insertando a mi querida O.C de modo que no cree incoherencias o se meta tanto que quite el protagonismo a los demás. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la otra. Cuídense.

Sayonara :3


	3. La autopista

Luego de esa larga noche llegó a la comisaría cerca de las nueve de la mañana, me siento más cansada de lo normal, lo cual me extraña, ha habido veces en las que algunos casos no me han permitido dormir y siempre había podido seguir el paso, pero ahora estoy simplemente agotada.

Intento concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero las imágenes de la madrugada anterior no dejaban de venir a mi mente, el divergente golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa, tomando el arma, disparando en dirección mía y Connor haciéndome a un lado para evitar que me dé la bala.

Siento escalofríos al recordar la sensación de la sangre de Connor en el rostro y verlo a él tirado sin vida en el piso. Suspiro pesadamente, debo de dejar de pensar en eso. Mientras tomó una tableta para terminar de hacer el informe que Hank "amablemente" me pidió oigo pasos acercándose, aunque no les doy mayor importancia, segura de que se trata de él.

\- Buenos días, detective Watson - esa voz me hace sobresaltarme de tal modo que algunos de mis compañeros giran la cabeza para verme - mi nombre es Connor, soy el androide enviado por CiberLife - solo atino a balbucir y hacer un montón de gestos señalándolo.

\- T... Te vi morir, me salvaste, tú... - Connor pone una mirada de confusión.

\- Mi predecesor fue interrumpido, así que para no afectar la investigación mi memoria fue transferida a otro androide Connor para así poder continuar, lamentó que haya tenido que presenciar eso, procurare que no vuelva a ocurrir - asiento ligeramente aún bastante perturbada - ¿sabrá dónde se encuentra el teniente Anderson?

\- P... Pues aún no ha llegado, lo lamento, espero que no tarde mucho, pu... Puedes esperarlo en su escritorio, es ese de ahí- digo señalando a un escritorio a mi lado.

\- Se lo agradezco, detective Watson - dice sentándose frente a este, me causa un poco de gracia la forma en la que lo hace, con mucha propiedad, apenas pasan unos minutos cuando Connor se pone de pie y mira fijamente el escritorio de Hank para luego girarse a verme - daré una vuelta si no le molesta, detective... - lo interrumpo dándome cuenta de que me fastidia que me llame todo el tiempo por mi apellido,

\- Alex, llámame Alex - Connor a penas asiente antes de empezar a caminar.

Lo miró de reojo, me parecía muy interesante la manera en la que Connor curiosea, estuve concentrada un poco más hasta que lo vi entrar en la cafetería, a lo lejos vi a Gavin, gruño ligeramente antes de dirigirme hacía el lugar, no quería que Reed se aprovechara de la situación.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Gavin golpea a Connor en el estómago, este se agacha en el piso, me pregunto si siente dolor. Aparto a Gavin de un empujón, esté pone esa cara de imbécil que tanto me molesta.

-Vamos, Alex, solo es una máquina que necesita una lección - lo miró con severidad, él simplemente se ríe, es como si le esperara que le riera la "gracia" pero está loco si cree que lo haré, él nos lanza una última mirada sínica y se va.

De inmediato me agacho para ayudar a Connor a levantarse, me preocupa que le haya hecho daño, en cuanto se pone de pie lo veo reacomodar su corbata.

\- No sabía que los androides podían ser vanidosos.

\- La vanidad es una característica humana, lo que hago simplemente es para conservar una imagen presentable ante ustedes, usualmente les es más cómodo ver a alguien bien vestido - medio asentí, aunque lo cierto es que casi nadie en la estación vestía tan bien como él.

\- Espero que Reed no te haya lastimado- Connor me ve con curiosidad, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por él.

\- Estoy bien, gracias, detective Alex- suspiro ligeramente exasperada, al menos ya no me llama por mi apellido, un paso a la vez.

Volvemos a mí escritorio, en ese momento va llegando Hank que al ver a Connor pone una mirada muy similar a la mía cuándo vi al nuevo androide.

\- Buenos días, teniente- saluda.

\- Pero qué demonios... Vi como te volaban los sesos - murmura mi superior, Connor le explica lo mismo que a mí y Hank no sale de su asombro.

\- ¡Anderson, Watson, a mí oficina!- nos llama el capitán Fowler.

Hank pone una de sus peores cartas, mientras que yo lo sigo sin decir nada, una vez que entramos en la oficina Connor cierra la puerta tras de sí, me siento junto a Hank esperando a que alguien comience a hablar.

\- Todos los días llegan aproximadamente diez casos nuevos relacionados con androides, antes eran solo incidentes aislados, pero ahora se convirtieron en homicidios, como el del tipo de anoche, tú y Watson de encargarán de esto.

-Eh ¿Por qué yo? - Se queja Hank - no sé nada de androides Jeffrey, ni siquiera sé cómo cambiar los ajustes de mi teléfono- aunque el comentario me hace un poco de gracia decido mantener la boca cerrada, me parece que es lo mejor -soy el policía menos cualificado para esto.

\- Todo el mundo está a tope, consideró que estás perfectamente calificado, trabajarás con Alexandra que sabe bastante de androides y con el androide que ha enviado CiberLife, es un prototipo de última generación.

-No me jodas, no puedes hacerme eso, sabes que odio esas cosas, además no necesitó ayuda y menos la de un pringado de plástico y la de la niñata.

\- Muy gracioso - murmuró entre dientes.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Hank, eres un puto oficial de policía, deberías de hacer lo que te digo y cerrar la puta boca! - grita el superior.

\- ¿Sabes lo que está puta boca quiere decir?- amenaza Hank a lo que Fowler solo lo para con un movimiento seco de la mano.

-Suficiente, haz lo que digo o entrega la placa, ahora sí me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo, buen día teniente Anderson, detective Watson.

Hank sale de la oficina echando pestes, yo simplemente me pongo de pie sin saber que decir.

-Que par un buen día, Capitán Fowler- se despide Connor, es cuando decidió aprovechar para huir de la oficina, el androide me abre la puerta, se lo agradezco con un gesto de la cabeza y me voy a mí escritorio.

Una vez ahí veo de reojo a Hank, parece furioso, así que finjo hacer algo para evitar que descargue su ira contra mí. Connor por su parte se acerca a él con un gesto decidió.

-Solo quiero decirle que es para mí un honor trabajar con unos elementos tan destacados como ustedes- dice, Hank no responde.

-Gracias, Connor- murmuró.

\- ¿Hay algún escritorio que pueda utilizar?

-Aquel está libre- señala Hank a la mesa que está frente a la suya.

Connor se sienta y mira al teniente, como analizado sus opciones para no empeorar el mal humor del teniente con su siguiente comentario. Yo sigo fingiendo hacer algo, aunque no puedo evitar mirar en su dirección.

-Usted tiene un perro ¿Verdad?- pregunta Connor, Hank lo mira encargando una ceja.

\- ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

-Hay pelos en su silla- responde Connor -me gustan los perros ¿Cómo ser llama el suyo? - sonrió ante su comentario, parece decidido a llevar una buena relación con nosotros.

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? - Veo a Connor bajar ligeramente la vista, es como si estuviese incómodo por la forma seca de responder de Hank - Sumo, su nombre es Sumo - responde repentinamente.

\- ¿Usted tiene mascotas, Alex? - sonrió, sigue sin tutearme, pero al menos ya no me dice "detective" todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, un gato llamado Neko - Connor sonríe ligeramente dejándome momentáneamente paralizada, se ve aún más atractivo así.

-Significa gato en japonés- asiento.

\- Déjame ver si entendí ¿Le pusiste gato a tu gato, Alex?- pregunta Hank mirándome con extrañeza.

\- Si - respondo sin más, Hank se ríe - búrlate si quieres, pero a mí me parece un nombre original- Connor nos observa con atención antes de volver a hablar.

-Escucha Knights of the black death, me gusta esa música, está llena de... Energía- Hank nuevamente lo ve incrédulo.

\- ¿Escuchas heavy metal?

-En realidad no escuchó música como tal, pero me gustaría- me río sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué no la vas a interrogar a ella también?- gruñe Hank señalándome con la barbilla.

\- Yo prefiero a Beethoven, Tchaikovski, Mozart, su música sí que es vigorizante, aunque en estos tiempos es difícil que a alguien más le guste, es como si la gente se olvidará de lo importante que fueron en la historia de la música.

-Lo que faltaba, que no solo seas una loca amante de los androides, sino que también una rarita de la música- entorno los ojos hacia él.

-Simplemente los androides me parecen muy interesantes y mis gustos musicales no son de tu incumbencia- digo secamente antes de ponerme a hacer algo de verdad.

Connor opta por hacer lo mismo, tras pedirle a Hank acceso a los archivos de los androides divergentes accede a una terminal. Seguro para él sería fácil ponerse al día, solo espero que pronto lo haga y podamos salir a investigar alguna escena, necesito salir de este lugar.

\- Hay 243 archivos, el primero es de hace nueve meses, todo empezó en Detroit y se propago por toda la nación rápidamente, según parece un AX400 mató a un humano anoche, sería un buen punto de partida para la investigación - Connor se pone de pie y nos mira, lamentablemente para él yo no puedo hacer gran cosa si Hank no quiere hacer nada.

\- Ah, Dios - Se queja el teniente intentando darle la espalda a Connor, se pone a mirar cosas en su escritorio, el androide por su parte se mantiene firme.

\- Sé que usted no pidió estar en este caso, teniente, pero debería de ser profesional y... - Hank lo interrumpe, evidentemente está de muy mal humor.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar por saco? - espeta el mayor, yo me pongo de pie si él no quiere ir igual y solo podemos ir Connor y yo.

\- Me han asignado esta misión, teniente, no me puedo quedar esperando hasta que usted tenga ganas de trabajar - insiste Connor, veo a Hank soltar lo que tiene en las manos de golpe para tomar a Connor del cuello de la camisa y azotarlo contra la división de los escritorios.

\- ¡Eh! - digo dando un paso para ayudar a Connor, pero la mirada del teniente me frena.

\- Oye, capullo, si por mi fuera te tiraría a un contenedor y le prendería fuego, así que deja ya de fastidiarme o me vas a molestar de verdad - afortunadamente en ese momento llega un oficial a hablar con Hank.

\- Teniente, disculpe la interrupción, tengo información sobre el AX400 que mató al tío de anoche, se le vio en el distrito de Ravendale - Hank finalmente suelta a Connor y se gira para empezar a caminar.

\- Estoy en ello - murmura sin dejar de ver de manera hostil a Connor - vamos, Alex.

Connor se reacomoda nuevamente la camisa, se le ve frustrado y con una mirada de confusión, me acercó a él y le sonrió ligeramente, siento la necesidad de reconfortarlo, de hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- No le hagas caso, solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a tu presencia, Connor - esté medio asiente y me mira con curiosidad.

\- Deberíamos darnos prisa - asiento y comienzo a caminar con él detrás de mí.

Durante el camino a Ravendale me quedo mirando por la ventana, hay muchas personas con androides y la gran mayoría no deja de tratarlos como si fueran esclavos, les regañan por cosas sin sentido, además de insultarlos, ellos simplemente se quedan ahí, aguantando, como sí no sintieran nada, pero algo en mi interior me dice que ellos sufren, que no les gusta eso, que si no dicen o hacen nada es por su programación.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar Hank para frente a una tienda 24h, el lugar ya está acordonado y algunos oficiales trabajan en la zona para localizar al androide, no ha dejado de llover y yo a pesar de estar ya muy empapada no siento ni un poco de frío.

\- Algunos policías han cercado la zona y están al pendiente por si alguien la ve - informa uno de nuestros compañeros.

\- Muy bien, gracias.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Hank? - pregunta mirando a Connor.

\- Su nombre es Connor - digo molesta de que hablen de él como si fuera algo espantoso - solo trata de ayudarnos - los mayores me ven como si estuviera loca, yo solo los miro con severidad antes de acercarme a donde está nuestro compañero androide.

\- Tomó el primer autobús que pasó - dice Connor en cuanto Hank llega también - y se bajó al final de la línea, no fue una decisión planeada.

\- Actuó por miedo - murmuro ganándome una mirada burlona de Hank.

\- Los androides no pueden sentir miedo -se burla.

\- Los divergentes sí - interviene Connor - las emociones pueden abrumarlos y toman decisiones irracionales.

\- Pero eso no nos dice a dónde fue.

\- No tenía planes, ni a donde ir - digo mirando a mí alrededor.

\- Tal vez no esté muy lejos - dice Connor comenzando a caminar para inspeccionar el lugar.

Lo sigo, observando con atención, de inmediato una mancha azul en una cerca llama mi atención, tomó el brazo de Connor y señalo al lugar, este de inmediato se encamina y se agacha para ver, toma un poco entre sus dedos para luego llevárselos a la boca. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño, necesitare más tiempo para acostumbrarme a eso.

\- Coincide con el modelo del divergente que buscamos, debe estar en esa casa abandonada - asiento y muevo ligeramente la cerca.

La parte inferior se sacude, es obvio que alguien corto para poder entrar, me agacho y me cuelo al otro lado, Connor de inmediato se reúne conmigo, Hank simplemente se queda cruzado de brazos al otro lado. Amos caminamos a la puerta de la casa, se escucha un ligero murmullo de voces.

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa? - pregunto con cautela, Connor se coloca frente a mí y abre la puerta, en el interior solo se ve un androide.

Se le ve nervioso, un costado de su rostro esta quemado, sin duda eso es obra de un humano. Sin importar que sea tal vez una imprudencia de mi parte salgo de detrás de Connor y me acercó al androide.

\- No tengas miedo, no vamos a hacerte daño - esté no deja de mirarme, cada vez más nervioso - estamos buscando a un AX400 ¿La has visto?

\- Ralph no ha visto a nadie - responde entrecortado, enseguida sé que miente, su lenguaje corporal es como el de un humano que oculta la verdad

\- ¿Hay otro androide aquí? - insisto.

\- ¿Otro androide? N... No... no hay nadie, solo está Ralph, solo Ralph - sigo sin creerle.

Mientras Connor lo analiza me acercó a las escaleras, bajo estas hay un hueco, me agacho para ver que hay ahí, pero repentinamente siento a Ralph sujetándome por la espalda, Connor se apresura a ayudarme.

\- ¡Corre, Kara! - grita Ralph, veo a la androide salir de su escondite con una niña justo en el momento en el que Connor logra que el otro androide me suelte, de inmediato voy tras ellas.

Pasó junto a Hank que me pregunta que pasa, pero no respondo, me concentro en correr tras la divergente. Atravieso de nuevo la cerca y me encuentro a un policía, pregunto por dónde se han ido, a lo que él me señala una calle que va a la estación de tren.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Connor no tarda en alcanzarme, me doy cuenta de que es un poco más rápido que yo, esquivo por poco a la gente que nos ve asombrados, la persecución sigue en dirección a un callejón. Las veo saltar la reja que lleva a la carretera, la mirada de la androide me pide piedad, podría fácilmente saltar la reja y atraparla, pero no lo hago.

Connor parece pasar por una situación similar, repentinamente un policía se prepara para disparar, estoy a punto de ponerme en medio, pero Connor lo frena insinuando que la necesitamos funcional.

Cuando vuelvo a ver a la androide y la niña están a lado de la carretera. Mi respiración se agita, el pánico por que salga herida o muerta junto con la pequeña me invade.

\- ¡Oh, mierda, es una locura! - exclama Hank llegando a nuestro lado.

Kara y la niña se aventuran a cruzar la carretera, mi respiración se agita cada vez más, los carros prácticamente las roza, los gritos de la niña me hacen sentir más nerviosa. Miró con alivio como logran llegar a la mitad del camino, es cuando Connor intenta saltar la reja, pero Hank lo detiene.

\- ¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?!

\- No puedo dejar que escapen - dice aun intentando subir,

\- No lo harán, jamás llegarán al otro lado.

\- No me puedo arriesgar -dice reanudando su intento de saltar al otro lado.

\- Solo te vas a matar - digo ayudando a Hank a bajarlo.

\- No vayas tras ellas, Connor ¡Es una orden! - él finalmente se rinde y sigue observando como ellas siguen intentando cruzar.

Tengo miedo, no quiero verlas morir, cuando un auto golpea a la androide y la niña cae también no puedo evitar tomar a Connor por el brazo y retorcer su manga con nerviosismo. Kara se apresura para levantarla tras lo cual empuja a la niña para que llegue finalmente al otro lado. Ella espera un momento antes de correr para reunirse con la pequeña.

En cuanto se ponen a salvo se abrazan antes de seguir su camino. Yo poco a poco recupero mi ritmo normal de respiración, pero aún no suelto a Connor que tiene una extraña mirada, como si no pudiese creer que las dejo ir. A mí me alegra él que no haya ido, que no se haya arriesgado y sobretodo que ellas estén a salvo.

\- Vámonos - susurra Hank, caminando a la calle principal.

Miro a Connor, él me mira un atentamente, aún estoy retorciendo su manga a más no poder, de inmediato lo suelto apenada. Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, es bastante más alto que yo, veo su LED parpadear rápidamente y una expresión extraña en su rostro me deja sin pay, como si se planteará hacer algo más.

\- Lo siento - murmuro - estaba muy asustada.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupe - dice con voz suave - ya ha pasado, puede estar tranquila.

Una vez dicho esto da un ligero apretón a modo de confort a mi hombro antes de seguir a Hank y yo simplemente lo veo alejarse una vez más con la respiración agitada, aunque ahora no entiendo porque.

_**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí nos quedamos, esta vez me ha quedado bastante largo y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero poder actualizar mañana también, procurare**__**hacerlo a diario, aunque no podre**__**los fines de semana.**_

_**Nos leemos la otra, espero pronto poder saber su opinión, cuídense.**_

_**Sayonara**__**:3**_


	4. Donde las palomas

**_Capítulo IV: Donde las palomas_**

Luego de perder a la divergente en la autopista Hank conduce mientras que ninguno comenta nada respecto a lo ocurrido. Una vez que el teniente para frente a un camión de comida ordena a Connor esperar en el auto, baja y cruza con poco cuidado la calle, por poco lo atropella un auto.

Lo sigo sin decir nada a Connor, no entiendo porque de repente me siento tan incómoda estando a solas con él, tal vez es porque aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que si "muere" volverá de alguna manera para poder continuar con su misión.

A penas cierro la puerta del auto Connor sale también y se coloca junto a mí, no lo miro más de lo necesario, simplemente espero que los autos paren de pasar para poder llegar al otro lado de la calle.

— Si dije o hice algo que la molesto, lo lamento, detective Watson — dice Connor viéndome un poco preocupado.

— No, no tiene nada que ver contigo, soy yo la del problema, tu discúlpame a mí, Connor — digo comenzando a caminar — además, creo recordar que te pedí que me dijeras Alex, cuando me llamas eso de "detective" o "Watson" siento que me está hablando mi jefe.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, Alex— responde.

Ambos llegamos a la altura de Hank, que habla con un hombre que me da muy mala espina, no sé de qué hablan, pero luego de un momento veo que el teniente le da algo y el otro se aleja. Lo miro enarcando una ceja, él nos mira con fastidio.

— ¿Van estar siguiéndome todo el tiempo como si fueran perritos? — ni Connor ni yo decimos nada, yo simplemente me voy a refugiar a una mesa con sombrilla del camión de comida.

— Solo quería disculparme por mi actitud está mañana en la estación de policía, teniente Anderson — lo oigo decir.

— ¿Así que también te programaron para lamer botas? Veo que en CiberLife piensan en todo.

Connor como de costumbre no responde al comentario grosero de Hank. Una vez que el encargado del lugar de da su comida al teniente, este se acerca a donde yo estoy para empezar a comer.

— Eh, no te dejes esto aquí — dice el locatario, pongo los ojos en blanco, me enferma que se dirijan a los androides como si fueran una cosa más.

— Imposible, me sigue a todas partes — responder Hank, Connor lo sigue tal y como él lo dijo —ves.

Una vez que Hank llega a la mesa comienza a comer, Connor se recarga en la mesa de forma casual y lo observa con cautela, Hank hace un excelente trabajo ignorándolo, al menos ya no lo insulta por cualquier cosa.

— No quiero asustarlo, teniente, pero creo que sus amigos están metidos en negocios turbios — comenta Connor en voz baja, lo cual me hace gracia, podrá intentarlo, pero su voz de discreta no tiene nada.

— Sí, lo sé, en estos tiempos la gente se gana la vida como puede, mientras que no hagan daño a nadie no me molesta — me encojó de hombros, en cierto punto tiene sentido su lógica, con el desempleo al alza la gente empieza a tomar medidas desesperadas.

— Está mañana en la autopista mientras perseguíamos a la divergente ¿por qué no me dejaron ir por ella? — pregunta, tanto Hank como yo lo vemos sorprendidos ¿acaso no es capaz de medir el peligro?

— Pudieron haberte matado — respondo alterada, no quería ni imaginar su cuerpo tendido sin vida en aquella autopista.

— Además no me apetecía hacer otro reporte de equipo dañado — acota Hank lo cual me hace soltar una pequeña risa, algo me dice que en el fondo empieza a tenerle aprecio a Connor — ¿Qué? — pregunta mirándome.

— Nada — murmuro.

— Supongo que debería de decirles todo lo que sé de los divergentes — interviene el androide.

— Nos leíste la mente, prosigue — dice Hank, lo hace sarcásticamente, pero ciertamente nos será de ayuda que Connor nos cuente todo lo que se sabe sobre el caso.

— Creemos que se genera una mutación en el software de los afectados, lo que los lleva a emular emociones...

— En español, por favor — pide Hank que no puede seguir lo que trata de explicar Connor.

— No sienten emociones de verdad, lo que sucede es que se ven abrumados con órdenes contradictorias lo que los lleva a tomar decisiones irracionales.

— Igual que las emociones en los humanos, vaya — comento.

— Las emociones siempre lo joden todo — agrega Hank.

— ¿Hay algo que quieran saber sobre mí? — pregunta Connor, estoy a punto de bombardear lo a preguntas, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida para decidir por cual empezar.

— Claro que no... — se adelanta Hank — bueno, sí ¿por qué tienes esa apariencia de idiota y esa voz tan rara?

— En CiberLife nos diseñan con una apariencia agradable y mi voz esta cuidadosamente seleccionada para así poder facilitar mi integración — explica.

— Pues te jodieron — se mofa Hank.

— A mí me gusta mucho cómo es Connor — digo sin pensar, ambos me ven, Hank como si fuera una loca y Connor parece no comprender del todo mi comentario — quiero decir... No es que me guste Connor o me atraiga, digo... No es que no me parezcas atractivo, lo eres... Solo digo que... Bueno, Connor, eres ciertamente muy... Quiero decir... Eh... — me siento como una imbécil, siempre que me pongo nerviosa habló más de la cuenta además de decir tonterías, así que decido cambiar el tema — ¿siguiente pregunta? — Hank suelta una risotada, parece divertirle mi incomodidad.

— Más bien diría que te diseñaron para gustar a las mujeres, mira cómo se puso — dice señalandome bajo la mirada, no me atrevo a ver a ninguno de los dos, en especial a Connor.

— Serás idiota, Hank... — murmuró más apenada aún.

— Pues la mayoría de los androides están diseñados para ese propósito — alzo ligeramente la mirada para ver a Connor, este me guiña el ojo, ahora si estoy segura de querer que me parta un rayo.

— No me extraña, la verdad — murmuró aún turbada.

— Bueno, luego de este "dato cultural" te queda alguna otra pregunta, Connor ¿Sabes todo lo que hay que saber de nosotros? — pregunta Hank aún con aspecto entretenido.

— Sé que usted fue el teniente más joven de la policía de Detroit, que ha sido condecorado, pero últimamente ha tenido varias amonestaciones disciplinarias y problemas con el alcohol, Hank y sé que Alexandra la transfirieron a trabajar para el departamento de policía de Detroit luego de un accidente que tuvo en Seattle, está escalando rápidamente de puesto.

Finalmente me atrevo a mirar a los ojos a Connor, no entiendo cómo es que sabe todo eso, no es como si hubiésemos hablado mucho, de hecho, todo lo que Connor había dicho se limitaba a la investigación. Cuando su mirada vuelve a cruzar la mía la aparto, no sé qué me pasa.

— ¿Ya habías tratado con divergentes antes? — pregunto con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Sí, hace unos meses uno amenazo con saltar de un balcón con una niña, logré salvarla — sonreí, me alegraba oír que había cumplido con su misión en ese caso.

— Entonces has estado haciendo los deberes, Connor — comenta Hank, a lo que el mencionado asiente.

Repentinamente veo su LED parpadear en color amarillo antes de volver a la normalidad, me pregunto a que se deberá eso.

— Me acaban de informar que alguien han visto un divergente, el lugar no está muy lejos de aquí, deberíamos de ir a echar un vistazo — medio asiento — dejare que termine su comida, Hank, gusta que pida algo para usted, Alex — niego con la cabeza, no tengo hambre desde la noche anterior — entonces esperare en el auto — dice dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

— Así que te gusta ¿Eh, Alex?

— ¡No digas tonterías! — respondo a la defensiva — es un androide solamente.

— ¿Así que ahora solo es un androide? Desde que llegaste a Detroit y te asignaron conmigo no dejas de decirme que son más que solo eso — lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, pero lo que tú dices es muy diferente a lo que realmente me refiero, es cierto, Connor me parece apuesto, pero no me hace ningún bien pensar en ello, porque posiblemente no podrá corresponder ningún afecto que pueda sentir hacía él.

Una vez dicho esto me dirijo también al auto, pero no entro, prefiero mantener las distancias con Connor, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que aclare mi mente, me recargo en el automóvil y dejo que las gotas de lluvia mojen mi cara, se sienten más frías de lo normal, seguro que pronto empieza a nevar.

No me gusta la nieve, me recuerda al accidente y me trae los pocos malos recuerdos que logró rescatar de mi revuelto cerebro.

Oigo la puerta del auto abrirse y Connor se coloca a mi lado, me mira sin decir nada, yo solo me dedico a ver el piso, intentando ignorar su mirada, pero es difícil, es como si me analizara, posiblemente este haciendo justo eso.

— ¿Hay algo que la preocupe?

— No, yo... No... — lo veo a los ojos, pero me doy cuenta de que es un error porque me altera más de lo que hubiera pensado — No es nada.

— Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal — sonrió ligeramente.

— Solo si me dejas de hablar de usted todo el tiempo — Connor asiente — adelante, pregunta.

— ¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva con el teniente? — pienso un momento la respuesta, ni yo misma me había preguntado eso, había una razón, lo sé, pero algo en mi cabeza se resiste a recordar exactamente a qué o quién relacionó a Hank.

— No estoy segura... Creo que tiene que ver con mi padre, luego del accidente él... Dejo de hablar conmigo repentinamente, no era que hablamos mucho antes, pero… Él era la última familia que me quedaba... — Fuerzo un poco a mi mente, debe de haber algo más — creo que desde que era niña no era exactamente un buen padre, cuando salieron los primeros modelos de androides a la venta su empresa compro un buen lote y perdió el empleo, desde ahí se sumió en el alcohol y el red ice, mamá se fue cuando cumplí diecinueve no lo recuerdo bien... Bueno él empeoro después de eso, todo el tiempo estaba borracho, en cuanto pude me fui de casa... Creo que vivía en algún lugar de Florida, no lo sé exactamente... Me fui a Seattle, me enliste en la policía y cuando me ascendieron a detective me notificaron que debía de venir a vivir aquí y aquel día... — cerré los ojos para concentrarme ¿A qué venía exactamente ese día? — Venía en mi auto, quería buscar un piso para poder mudarme y lo último que recuerdo son unos faros... De ahí todo es confuso, no hay nada, nada hasta que desperté en una habitación de hospital.

— El cerebro humano bloquea los traumas sufridos, por eso no recuerdas nada de eso — explica Connor.

— Pues tuve una vida entera de traumas porque solo recuerdo lo que te conté, no recuerdo ni un cumpleaños, ni familiares o amigos, nada... No recuerdo el nombre de mis padres, ni sus rostros, solo son sombras — no se si la humedad en mi rostro se debe a la lluvia que poco a poco va cesando o si son lágrimas.

— Si tú padre perdió el empleo por los androides ¿Porque te gustan tanto?

— No sé, nunca he podido evitar sentir empatía por ustedes, son bastante útiles, la enfermera que me atendió en el hospital era androide, fué muy linda conmigo — sonrió sin pensar — Ustedes nos sirven, ayudan e incluso los diseñan para darnos placer, como los androides sexuales o también sustituyen algo, así tienes a los niños androide, pero sin embargo se les trata como algo desechable, no es justo, no merecen eso.

— Entiendo — murmura Connor aún mirándome fijamente, tiene unos ojos preciosos.

Para mi buena suerte Hank llega en ese momento y dice que es hora de irnos, los tres subimos al auto y nos ponemos en camino al lugar que nos indica Connor. El edificio es viejo y al parecer el piso donde reportaron el avistamiento lleva varios meses deshabitado. En el elevador veo a Connor cerrar los ojos, no le doy mayor importancia hasta que paramos en nuestro destino. Hank y yo avanzamos, pero él se queda ahí, ambos nos miramos extrañados.

— Connor... — llamo, pero no responde — Connor... — insisto sacudiéndolo ligeramente, es cuando finalmente abre los ojos y nos ve ligeramente desorientado.

— ¿Te quedaste sin baterías? — pregunta Hank aun extrañado.

— No, estaba haciendo un reporte a CiberLife — dice, enarco una ceja, si yo pudiera hacer eso mi vida sería mucho más fácil.

— ¿Y piensas quedarte en el ascensor? — insiste Hank.

— No, ya voy — salgó junto a él y caminamos por el pasillo

— ¿Qué sabemos sobre nuestro sospechoso? — pregunta Hank.

— No mucho, un vecino vio a alguien con un LED bajo la gorra, además reportaron un ruido extraño proveniente de aquí.

— Si tenemos que investigar siempre que alguien escuche ruidos extraños vamos a necesitar más policías — se queja Hank, asiento, increíblemente estoy de acuerdo con él, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer como para tratar con ruidos extraños.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta indicada Connor llama a la puerta, pero nadie responde, insiste, obteniendo un resultado similar, repentinamente se oye un ruido fuerte que hace que Hank adopte una pose más seria.

— Detrás de mí — ordena empujando a Connor, que a su vez me coloca detrás de él.

Como Hank tomo mi arma y me preparo, de una patada el teniente derriba la puerta y comienza a adentrarse en el departamento, seguido de nosotros. Me mantengo alerta, se escuchan una especie de aleteos al final del pasillo. Hank revisa primero las demás habitaciones antes de ir a la del fondo, está también la abre de una patada, pero repentinamente salen volando algunas aves de la habitación.

No puedo evitar gritar sorprendida, eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Joder, que es esto? — exclama Hank — rayos este sitio es un asco.

Entro tras Connor a la habitación, realmente todo apesta y esta llenó de excremento de paloma, recorro la habitación, en una encimera hay una cazadora que tiene bordadas unas iniciales. Connor analiza una licencia de conducir para luego informar que es falsa.

Me dirijo a un extremo de la habitación, hay una especie de poster tapando lo que parece un agujero, quito el papel y veo que hay un cuaderno escondido, lo tomo para ojearlo en busca de pistas, pero es inútil, esta encriptado, aun así, me lo guardo en la bolsa del abrigo.

Entro tras Connor al baño, en la pared de este hay dibujados laberintos y nuevamente la palabra rA9, la pared entera esta tapizada de esa palabra. Miro con atención, debe de significar algo más de lo que nos contó el androide de Ortiz.

Giro la mirada a Connor, esté se encuentra en el lavabo, toma un poco de sangre azul y se la lleva a la boca.

— ¿Es necesario que lamas toda la sangre que nos encontremos? — pregunto, no estoy segura de que algún día me vaya a acostumbrar a verlo hacer eso, él por su parte me ignora y toma algo más.

— Su LED está en el lavabo — informa.

— No me extraña que sea androide, ningún humano podría vivir con todas estas palomas — comenta Hank, yo estoy de acuerdo, estoy harta de esos bichos revoloteando en todas partes.

Nuevamente Connor sale del baño y se dirige a la habitación anterior, analiza una jaula en el piso, tras lo cual va hacia un rincón de la habitación, lo sigo y veo que mira al techo, a penas alzo mi mirada cuando alguien cae sobre nosotros provocándome caer al piso junto a Connor, el arma se me resbala de la mano y no logro ver dónde cayó.

— Pero que mierda... Exclama Hank... — Connor me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me ve preocupado mientras que el divergente empieza a huir — luego se miran con ojitos tiernos, tras él, rápido.

Nos apresuramos a ir tras él, mientras que Hank trata de seguirnos el pasó, pero se queda rezagado, la persecución abarca varios tejados e implica meterse por lugares por los que seguramente me mataría si lo intento, así que sigo a Connor y el divergente lo más cerca que puedo desde una vía alterna. Pasamos por unos campos de trigo y huertos.

Logro rebasar a Connor y estoy a punto de tomar el brazo del androide, pero este es más rápido y me empuja contra Hank que va llegando por otra ruta, tropiezo con el borde del tejado junto a Hank, yo alcanzo a sujetarme de una orilla, pero el mayor apenas logra sujetarme por los pies.

Lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir el tirón de los pesos combinados, mi peso y el de Hank es demasiado para mis brazos, veo a Connor acercarse listo para atrapar al sospechoso. Por más que Hank intenta alcanzar el borde del tejado no lo logra, solo consigue que sujetarme sea más difícil.

— ¡Connor! — llamó desesperada, sintiendo mis manos resbalar a causa del peso y de la humedad dejada por la lluvia — ¡Connor, ayúdame!

Lo veo dudar por un segundo, parece decidido a continuar con su persecución, pero antes de que mi mano resbale se acerca a nosotros, me agarra por el brazo y tira con todas sus fuerzas, en cuanto me pone a salvo ayuda a Hank a subir también, miro a mi alrededor, el divergente ha desaparecido.

— Mierda, ya lo teníamos — estoy a punto de soltar un irónico "¿Teníamos?" cuando la voz de Connor me interrumpe.

— Lo siento, debí de ser más rápido — se lamenta.

— Lo habrías atrapado si no te hubiera llamado, pude haber intentado subir por mí misma — digo enseguida, aunque la verdad es que no creo haberlo podido conseguir sin su ayuda.

— Aún así, se que podría haber sido más eficiente — insiste, estoy a punto de insistir en que todo fue mi culpa cuando somos interrumpidos.

— Ya dejense de coquetería, posiblemente es mejor así — dice Hank yendo hacía las escaleras por donde ha llegado, Connor sigue mirando a los alrededores.

— Cierra la boca, Hank — gruño sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse.

— Eh, Connor... — llama Hank, este de inmediato se endereza y lo voltea a ver — nada... — él androide solo mira confundido.

— Es su manera de dar las gracias, supongo — digo sonriendo — en serio, gracias por salvarnos la vida — digo antes de seguir al teniente, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

N/A: Lo he conseguido, la verdad es que este fic me motiva mucho, me emociona escribir sobre Connor e ir desarrollando poco a poco su relación con Alex.

Espero que les hay gustado y nos leemos la otra.

Sayonara :3


	5. El club Edén

Me encuentro en mi departamento intentando descifrar un poco del diario de ese divergente, pero me es prácticamente imposible de lograr, no logro identificar nada, al final lo doy por imposible y lo hago a un lado.

Neko, mi gato se espachurra en mi regazo, sonrió ligeramente, eso siempre me relaja. Le acaricio las orejas y luego de unos minutos decido encender la televisión, las cosas aún están tranquilas, afortunadamente no se ha difundido mucho sobre los divergentes aún.

Apago la televisión cuando oigo que alguien llama a la puerta, aparto a Neko y me acercó para ver por la mirilla de la puerta, al otro lado veo a Connor y no puedo evitar pegar un brinco de sorpresa, no esperaba para nada verlo aquí.

Miró a mí alrededor, no está tan desordenado, pero lo cierto es que en la mesita de café está mi cena a medio comer, además de que hay un poco de ropa botada sin más en los sofás, nuevamente oigo que llama a la puerta.

— Un momento — digo tomando las cosas para meterlas en el lavavajillas sin siquiera quitar las sobras luego tomó la ropa, la arrojó en la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de esta.

No entiendo cómo es que consiguió subir hasta mi piso si se supone que no dejan entrar a nadie sin permiso expreso del inquilino. En cuanto la sala tiene un aspecto más decente abro la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

— Hola — saludo con una pequeña sonrisa — pasa — me hago a un lado para permitirle el paso, pero este no se mueve.

— Buenas noches, Alex, lamento molestarte a estas horas, pero me llego el reporte de que hace aproximadamente media hora un androide asesino a un hombre en el Club Edén — informa, asiento ligeramente, ya sabía yo que no iba a tener descanso hasta acabar con el asunto de los divergentes — te busque en la estación, pero no estabas, me dijeron que lo más probable era que estuvieses en casa, también busque al teniente Anderson, pero no lo encontré en el bar de Jimmy.

— Lo más seguro es que este en su casa, pasa, si me das unos minutos estaré lista — finalmente Connor entra a mi departamento y cierra la puerta — ponte cómodo, prometo no tardar mucho.

Me apresuro a ir a mi habitación, llevo puesto un chándal de andar por casa y una camisa de tirantes, además de ir descalza, Miro por la ventana, no ha dejado de llover en toda la tarde, así que optó por algo abrigador, pero cómodo por si tenemos que perseguir a otro divergente por las calles de Detroit.

En cuanto termino de alistarme voy a reunirme con Connor, este se encuentra agachado a la altura de Neko, acariciándolo con cierta cautela, lo cual me hace reír. Al oírme el androide de inmediato se pone de pie y me sonríe ligeramente.

— Vamos, espero que haya taxis disponibles con esta lluvia — comento yendo hacia la puerta.

— Yo me encargo de eso — dice Connor, su LED parpadea un par de veces — he pedido un taxi, estará aquí en unos minutos, será mejor que bajemos a esperarlo.

— Que eficiente — murmuro apagando la luz y saliendo del lugar.

— Con lo que dices que te gustan los androides creí que tendrías al menos uno —comenta mientras bajamos por las escaleras, yo niego ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No, casi nunca estoy y no podría someter a uno de ustedes a tener que soportarme, mejor así, además no gano lo suficiente como para costearme uno — Connor asiente.

Una vez en la calle esperamos resguardados de la lluvia a que llegue el taxi, veo a mucha gente que lleva el doble de prendas de ropa para cubrirse del frío que yo, además de que parece que les molesta mucho la lluvia.

Connor me mira con curiosidad, al parecer hay algo que no entiende, intento ignorarlo, no estoy en está ocasión de humor para responder todas sus preguntas, pero al final no puedo más y giro mi cabeza para verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, porque me vez así? — pregunto intentando que no se note mi molestia.

— ¿No tienes frío, Alex?

— No, no suelo ser friolenta, también me gusta la lluvia más que el sol, así que este clima no me molesta en absoluto — respondo.

El taxi llega en ese momento y nos apresuramos a subir, tras indicar la dirección de Hank este se pone en marcha. En todo el trayecto ninguno dice nada, a pesar de que ambos nos mantenemos en silencio me siento cómoda, disfrutando por primera vez de estar completamente a solas con Connor, sin Hank rondando, sin nadie más, aunque parece que mi compañero no se entera de nada, él mantiene la mirada clavada al frente y se queda en la misma postura, en cierto momento del viaje cierra los ojos, algo me dice que en realidad no hace reportes a CiberLife como había dicho el otro día, pero decido no comentar nada al respecto.

Una vez en casa de Hank ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada, el auto está mal estacionado, señal de que probablemente llegó borracho o no le importa nada ya. Una vez en el umbral Connor toca la puerta, pero nadie responde, posteriormente toca el timbre obteniendo un resultado similar.

— ¡Hank! — llamó presionando el timbre más de lo necesario, terminará por fastidiarse y abrirá hecho una furia, pero al menos lo hará, pero luego de unos minutos es evidente que no nos abrirá.

— Busquemos otra entrada — dice Connor.

Recorremos la casa mirando por las ventanas, veo a Sumo echado en la sala y la televisión encendida, lo cual quiere decir que está en casa. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina vemos a Hank tirado en el piso inconsciente.

— Teniente Anderson — llama Connor sin obtener respuesta, repentinamente rompe la ventana con el codo y entra por esta.

Me acerco para hacer lo mismo, pero me freno al ver al San Bernardo de Hank, es más grande de lo que había imaginado. El perro se acerca a Connor con curiosidad, este retrocede ligeramente en el piso.

— Eh, tranquilo... Sumo, no voy a hacerte daño, soy tu amigo.. — coloca una mano frente a él cuando el perro se acerca a olisquearlo y sonríe con nerviosismo — ves me sé tú nombré, vine a salvar a tu amo.

El perro simplemente gime ligeramente antes de ir a beber agua. Veo a Connor gesticular ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse al teniente. En seguida entró a la casa también y me acerco a donde está Hank, veo cerca de su mano un revólver y muy cerca de ahí una botella de whisky.

Me agachó junto a Connor, este mantiene su mirada clavada en el mayor, miró con atención su rostro, parece sumamente concentrado. Repentinamente gira la cabeza para verme, lo cual hace que me sobresalté.

— Estará bien, solo parece tener un coma etílico — frunzo el ceño, tratar con personas ebrias se me da tan bien como tratar con Gavín Reed.

— Genial — murmuró entre dientes.

— Teniente — llama dándole ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla — despierte, teniente — Hank gruñe y abre ligeramente los ojos para volver a cerrarlos, repentinamente veo a Connor darle una bofetada posiblemente más fuerte de lo necesario, me rio un poco nerviosa — Soy yo, Connor — Hank nos mira confuso, evidentemente está bastante borracho.

— Hay que llevarlo al baño — digo tomándolo de un brazo, Connor lo toma del otro.

— Por su bien, haremos que vuelva a estar sobrio, se lo advierto, no será muy agradable — explica Connor.

— Déjame en paz, puto androide — balbucea, gira su cabeza hacía mí, apesta a alcohol — tú también, maldita sea — se queja — salgan de mi casa, joder.

— Lo siento, teniente, pero lo necesitamos — en cuanto logramos ponerlo de pie intentamos que empiece a caminar — le agradecemos de antemano su cooperación — gruño audiblemente, Hank está siendo de todo menos cooperativo.

— ¡Ya lárguense de aquí, joder! — continúa quejándose — Alex, dile a tu novio que me deje en paz — Decido pasar de su comentario y jalarlo para que empiece a caminar, Connor por su parte tampoco dice nada respecto a lo dicho por el teniente y hace lo mismo que yo — ¡Sumo, ataca! — ordena, nos detenemos para ver que hace el perro, pero este simplemente lanza un ladrido, así que seguimos nuestro camino — buen perro — murmura — ¡Ataca!

Suelto el brazo de Hank para ayudar a abrir la puerta del baño, es realmente lamentable verlo en ese estado ¿Qué le pasará que se ve en la penosa necesidad de ahogarse en alcohol para desconectar de la vida? Mientras pienso en esto abro de un empujón la puerta, la situación me pone de muy mal humor y triste a partes iguales.

— ¡Mierda, creo que voy a vomitar! —dice.

— Ah, no, no, no, lo siento Connor, pero yo así no juego, sé que podrás tu solo con él — digo alejándome un par de pasos para no estorbar, este asiente ligeramente.

— Eh, déjame en paz... Capullo... No voy a ninguna parte... — Hank se aferra al marco de la puerta, entonces me acerco solo para soltarle la mano, desde la puerta veo como Connor lo coloca en la orilla de la bañera, pero Hank se levanta de inmediato — no, no, no quiero un baño, gracias.

— Lo siento, teniente, pero es por su propio bien — dice Connor empujándolo ligeramente, Hank cae dentro de la bañera y se sacude ligeramente para intentar incorporarse, veo a Connor abrir la llave y en cuanto el agua cae sobre Hank este comienza a gritar.

— ¡Ciérrala, ciérrala! — tras unos segundos Connor lo obedece, es cuando Hank parece un poco más alerta — ¡¿Qué coño hacen ustedes dos aquí?!

— Hace cuarenta y tres minutos denunciaron un homicidio, fui a buscarlo en el bar de Jimmy, pero como no le encontré ahí Alex dijo que lo más probable era que lo encontráramos en casa — el mayor me lanza una mirada acusadora.

— Ah, Dios... Seguro que soy el único poli del mundo al que le asaltan en su propia puta casa su propio puto androide y una mocosa — suspiro exasperada, de verdad es que no sé cómo puedo estar aguantando esto — ¿No pueden dejarme tranquilo?

— Lamentablemente no, estoy programado para resolver este caso y no puedo hacerlo sin usted, además estoy seguro que no querrá causarle problemas a la detective Alex por no presentarse — estoy a punto de pedirle que no me meta en sus discusiones con Hank, pero decido no decir nada, ciertamente me llevare una buena si no logramos sacar al teniente a trabajar.

— Me importa una mierda su puñetero caso.

— Teniente... — comienza Connor con cautela — no es usted el que habla.

— Váyanse de una puta vez ¡Largo! — exclama Hank poniéndose de pie, pero se tambalea notablemente, así que al final Connor lo ayuda a volver a sentarse.

— Entiendo — murmura Connor — de cualquier forma, no creo que sea nada interesante, un asesinato en un burdel, nada fuera de lo común — comenta mientras camina en mi dirección, por primera vez intercambiamos una sonrisa cómplice, que listo de su parte plantearlo así.

— Saben que, me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco — dice Hank de repente — hay ropa en la habitación.

— Iré por ella — digo intentando ocultar mi satisfacción.

Tomo lo primero que veo en el armario para volver al baño, donde Hank ya está vomitando, pongo cara de asco antes de entregarle la ropa a Connor y salir del lugar para ir a la sala.

Este hombre es un desastre en todos los sentidos, al parecer su dieta se basa en comida rápida y cerveza.

Apago la televisión y tiro la basura que puedo y quiero, más no voy a hacer por él.

Veo a Connor agacharse para revisar el revólver, en este solo hay una bala, no quiero entender lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse, pero Connor se lo pregunta.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo con el arma?

— La ruleta rusa, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba, debí desmayarme antes de averiguarlo — frunzo el ceño, sabía que tiene problemas, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que intentaría quitarse la vida.

Connor deja el arma donde estaba y luego toma una foto que esta boca abajo en la mesa, en esta hay un niño, tras verla por un momento la vuelve a dejar como la encontró y se acerca a Sumo, el perro está echado en su cama que es del tamaño de un neumático.

Se agacha y acerca la mano con indecisión a él. Me hinco a su lado y tomo su mano para que lo toque, lo acaricia suavemente y gira su cabeza para verme.

— Los San Bernardo no suelen ser agresivos — le explico — aunque eso ya lo debes de saber — sonrió ligeramente y lo veo a los ojos.

Mi respiración se entrecorta ligeramente, sigo acariciando al perro distraídamente hasta que mi mano se topa con la de Connor, lo cual me es muy agradable. Sus dedos acarician levemente el dorso de mi mano haciendo que me sea difícil sostenerle la mirada.

Cuando oigo los pasos de Hank acercarse me pongo de pie seguida de Connor, este le sonríe ligeramente al teniente, él por su parte nos mira de un modo diferente a lo usual, ya no como si fuéramos alguna especie de bicho molesto, aunque no sé muy bien como clasificar su expresión.

Sumo se acerca a su amo moviendo la cola y este le acaricia la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la casa con nosotros tras él.

— Pórtate bien, Sumo, no me tardare — murmura tomando las llaves del auto.

— No creo que sea prudente que conduzcas, Hank — digo con cautela.

— Probablemente tengas razón, Alex, me va a explotar la cabeza — murmura este frotándose la sien.

— Yo lo haré con mucho gusto — se ofrece Connor, Hank acepta sin rechistar.

Durante el camino sigue lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, aunque poco a poco la lluvia parece estar convirtiéndose en nieve. Me espachurro en el asiento, me abruman los flashazos del accidente, pero intento no hacerlo muy evidente.

Hank no deja de quejarse acerca de la resaca, pienso que se lo tiene merecido, nadie le dijo que bebiera hasta desmayarse. Una vez que Connor detiene el auto las luces de neón del local me deslumbran. Suspiro pesadamente al leer los letreros.

— Siento como si un taladro perforara mi cráneo — se queja Hank — ¿seguro que es aquí?

— Es la dirección del informe — explica Connor.

Los tres bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos al lugar, no me gusta estar ahí, me parece enfermo y degenerado que usen a los androides para su placer y luego los boten sin más, no es muy diferente a lo que hacían con las personas antes de que existiera esta tecnología.

— Los androides más sexis de la ciudad — lee Hank — ya veo porque insistías tanto en venir, Connor — comenta Hank, sin saber porque su broma me molesta bastante más de lo usual.

En cuanto entramos al recibidor veo ya varias capsulas en cuyo interior hay androides masculinos y femeninos con ropa interior, ellas a parte llevan unos tacones más altos de los que yo he llegado a usar en mi vida. Los androides se mueven y posan, mirándonos con sensualidad. Bajo la mirada, no es algo que me haga especial ilusión ver.

Sigo caminando junto a Connor, pero al llegar a la entrada me doy cuenta de que este se ha quedado rezagado, me giro a buscarlo y lo veo mirando a una androide con curiosidad. Me cruzo de brazos sintiendo un calor extraño extenderse en mi rostro.

— ¡Connor! — grito sin darme cuenta — ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Muévete! — gira la cabeza de inmediato en mi dirección y me mira como disculpándose, pero su carita de inocente esta vez no hace ningún efecto en mí.

— Ya voy, detective — dice, al parecer notó mi molestia, le doy la espalda y sigo mi camino.

Hank habla con Ben, un compañero que nos ayuda con los casos de homicidio, este nos señala la habitación donde ocurrió el crimen y nos informa que también está Gavin, justo lo que necesitábamos, no estoy de humor como para tener que soportarlo, Hank al parecer concuerda conmigo porque también se queja.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación veo a la víctima en la cama, afortunadamente una sábana lo cubre, la androide esta tirada cerca de la entrada, le sale sangre azul de la nariz y tiene los ojos abiertos, al parecer sin vida. En cuanto se cierra la puerta Gavin se gira a vernos y sonríe como imbécil.

— Miren quien llego, el teniente Hank Anderson, su mascota de plástico y la niñata... ¿Qué coño hacen aquí? — pregunta cruzado de brazos.

— Nos asignan todos los casos en los que hay androides — explica Connor, Gavin le lanza una mirada despectiva.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues pierden su tiempo, es solo un pervertido que... Mordió más de lo que podía masticar — se burla guiñando un ojo en mi dirección.

— Aun así, echaremos un vistazo si no te importa — interviene Hank.

— Como quieras — responde Reed dirigiéndose a la salida — me voy, empieza a oler a mucho alcohol por aquí — pasa a nuestro lado y le da con el hombro a Connor, harta de su actitud en cuanto pasa le doy un codazo en la espalda, este me ve con una sonrisa tonta antes de irse.

En cuanto este sale Connor de inmediato se acerca a la androide y se arrodilla frente a ella, lo veo tomar un poco de sangre para llevársela a la boca, ya estamos de nuevo con eso. Suspiro, supongo que ya da igual lo que diga, lo seguirá haciendo aun así.

— ¿Qué? Eh, eh, Connor, eres de lo más asqueroso... Creo que voy a volver a vomitar — se queja Hank.

Posteriormente Connor coloca su mano en el LED de la chica, en cuanto hace contacto con ella su mano se pone de color blanco, intento concentrarme en revisar las pertenencias de la víctima, pero no puedo evitar mirar lo que hace Connor. En cuanto termina se acerca a la víctima y se agacha a su lado.

— Ni se te ocurra quitarle la sabana, que me da todo el asco — digo, pero como usualmente hace cuando estamos en una escena me ignora y lo sigue analizando.

— No murió de un ataque cardiaco, lo estrangularon — informa Connor, me fijo que en el cuello el hombre tiene marcas.

— Si, pero eso no prueba gran cosa, no podemos decir que fue así sin pruebas — dice Hank.

— Podrías acceder a la memoria de la androide — sugiero.

Connor se acerca a esta y se vuelve a agachar a su lado, le toma la muñeca, su mano de nuevo se vuelve blanca, casi de inmediato la suelta.

— El único modo de acceder a su memoria es reactivándola — informa.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? — pregunto.

— Está muy dañada, si lo consigo solo será por un minuto, tal vez menos.

Lleva sus manos al abdomen de ella y este se vuelve blanco, presiona ligeramente y se abre, veo que sus biocomponentes están desconectados, Connor conecta las dos mangueras y la androide se arrastra alejándose de él asustada.

— Cálmate — pide Connor — no tienes que preocuparte, solo queremos saber que pasó.

— ¿Está...? ¿Está muerto? — pregunta viendo al hombre.

— Dime que ha pasado — pide Connor con voz firme.

— Empezó... A golpearme, una... Y otra vez... — dice, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella, no me quiero ni imaginar lo duro que fue lo que pasó.

— ¿Tú lo mataste?

— ¡No! — responde está nerviosa — no... No fui yo.

— ¿Qué más puedes recordar? Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo — presiona Connor.

— No... No... No... No lo sé... Yo...

— ¿Estaban solos en la habitación? — insiste Connor.

— No, dijo que quería jugar con dos chicas, así que éramos dos...

— ¿De qué modelo era la otra androide? ¿Era cómo tú? — pero ella ya no responde, su LED se apaga, Connor pone una mirada de frustración y se pone de pie.

— Así que había otra más — dice Hank — esto fue hace más de una hora, ya debe de estar muy lejos.

— No, si hubiera salido vestida así llamaría la atención — explica Connor, ciertamente ninguna persona en su sano juicio saldría con esas pintas — aún debe estar aquí.

— ¿Puedes distinguir a un divergente entre tantos androides? — pregunto.

— Los divergentes son difíciles de rastrear — explica.

— Debe de haber algún modo, quizá algún testigo la vio salir de la habitación — susurro sin querer dar todo por perdido.

— Iré a hablar con el dueño, tal vez sabe algo, avísenme si se les ocurre algo — ambos asentimos y salimos tras él de la habitación.

Me quedo cerca de Hank escuchando al gerente, pero al parecer no sabe gran cosa del cliente o no le importa nada más que seguir con su negocio, comienza a exasperarme en serio.

— Disculpen, me permiten un momento — pide Connor acercándose a nosotros.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — preguntó.

— Tal vez — sonrió con orgullo, sabía qué pensaría en algo, lo seguimos hasta una capsula con una androide — ¿Alguno podría rentar a esta Traci? — Hank y yo lo vemos incrédulos, debe de estar bromeando, aunque no es nada gracioso.

— ¡Joder, Connor, no sabía que tenías el programa "pervertido" integrado! — digo sintiéndome muy ofendida por su petición ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

— Por favor, confíen en mí — insiste, me cruzo de brazos y niego con la cabeza ni loca le rentaré una androide sexual

Hank mira una vez más a Connor antes de acercarse a la capsula, no puedo creerlo, los dos enloquecieron, al menos le va a salir caro al teniente la ocurrencia de Connor.

En cuanto la chica sale de la capsula la androide trata de llevarse a Hank, pero Connor se coloca frente a ella y le toma la muñeca, ambos se quedan quietos unos segundos, es demasiado extraño todo eso, nadie se mueve hasta que Connor voltea a vernos.

— Ella vio algo, sé por dónde se ha ido, era una Traci de pelo azul — enarcó la ceja sorprendida — la política del club es borrarles la memoria cada dos horas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que darnos prisa.

Seguimos a Connor que escanea a varios androides, en ocasiones pide nuevamente a Hank rentar a alguno, al final, tras leer la memoria de uno de mantenimiento nos informa que se ha ido por la puerta del personal.

Me adelanto y camino por el pasillo, llegamos a una puerta de un almacén al parecer, estoy a punto de abrirla, pero Hank me detiene.

— Iré yo al frente ¿De acuerdo? — asiento y sacó mi arma.

Como de costumbre Connor me coloca tras él, en cuanto Hank abre entramos en el almacén, en este hay varios androides averiados, es muy triste verlos así, recorremos el lugar, esperando poder encontrarla. Recorro las filas de androides junto a Connor, de repente veo una cabellera azul, estoy a punto de acercarme cuando siento que otro androide se abalanza sobre mi haciendo que suelte el arma.

Connor intenta ayudarme, pero la Traci de pelo azul lo empuja para evitarlo. Hank se da cuenta de lo que pasa y apunta con el arma, pero la Traci que me sujeta logra tírame al piso y corre hacia el mayor empujándolo contra los demás androides. Intento ayudar a Hank, pero la androide no hace las cosas fáciles, siempre que intento sujetarla logra zafarse con gran agilidad.

La tiro al piso como puedo y la agarro por los hombros, está me toma las muñecas y enseguida noto algo raro, las pieles de ambas se tornan color blanco, como a Connor en el club. De repente veo algo borroso en mi mente, una de las habitaciones de ese club, la víctima y mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Nos soltamos sobresaltadas, pero eso no impide que ella me derribe gracias a que no puedo moverme de la sorpresa. Me pongo de pie y miró mis manos que poco a poco recuperan la normalidad.

Mientras tanto Connor logra derribar a la otra androide y caen en el exterior, ninguno de los dos se mueve, la Traci de pelo azul da una patada a Hank que suelta el arma y me tira al piso cuando intento detenerla.

Connor corre tras las androides que están a punto de saltar una valla, los tres vuelven a caer cerca de la entrada del almacén, tomo el arma de Hank del piso.

— ¡Connor! — llamo antes de arrojarsela, este la toma y apunta mientras las androides se acercan a él, pero de repente baja el arma y estas le dan una patada que hace que suelte la pistola.

Me aproximo a dónde está mi compañero y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, las Traci nos ven pidiendo compasión, pero no intentan seguir peleando, puedo ver en su rostro una gran tristeza.

— Cuando ese hombre rompió a la otra Traci... Sabía que yo seguía, le pedí que se detuviera, pero no me escucho... Tenía mucho miedo... Así que lo tomé del cuello y lo apreté hasta que dejo de moverse... No era mi intención matarlo, solo quería volver a lado de mi amada — toma la mano de la otra androide, se ve que se aman de verdad — solo quería estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, que me hiciera olvidar a los humanos y su olor a sudor y sus palabras sucias — Connor me mira sin entender, pero yo las entiendo.

— Vamos — la apremia la otra, las dos corren y saltan la valla antes de seguir con su camino.

— ¿Saben qué? Creo que es mejor así — murmura Hank recuperando su arma — vayámonos de aquí...

Connor mira una última vez a la valla antes de seguir a Hank, pero yo no me puedo mover, siento miedo, miro mis manos, se ven normales, humanas.

Miro a mis compañeros dudando en contarles lo ocurrido, pero decido mejor no hacerlo, no sé qué pensarían en especial Connor y me asusta imaginarlo.

¿Qué soy exactamente?

N/A: Holi, me sorprendo, nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo, pero no pude dejarlo más corto, la verdad me siento muy orgullosa de mí. Ya se van viendo cosas respecto a Alex. Me gustaría saber su opinión, cuídense y hasta la otra.

Sayonara :3


	6. El puente

Tras lo ocurrido en el club Edén, Hank condujo hasta un parque infantil que tenía vista al puente, el teniente ya había empezado a tomar hace ya una hora, se había sentado en el respaldo de una banca. Por mi parte me mantengo un poco alejada, sentada en uno de los columpios del lugar, todavía pensando en lo que paso cuando me tocó la Traci.

Me siento más confundida que nunca, mi cabeza jamás había estado tan revuelta, me frustra no saber que me sucede, no saber cuál es la pieza faltante para resolver el enigma de mi identidad.

Oigo los pasos de Connor acercarse, alzó la cabeza para ver a donde se dirige ya que me pasa de largo, él se detiene en la banca donde está Hank y mira el paisaje. También a él lo noto distinto, se ve no solo preocupado, sino que frustrado y un poco perdido.

Los tres nos mantenemos en silencio por unos minutos, sabemos bien que la investigación no va bien, que no hemos logrado ni averiguado nada, lo cual hace que nos sintamos aún peor. La nieve cada vez cae con más fuerza y ahora sí que siento frio, pero no me importa, no quiero irme y dejar a esos dos solos.

— Que vista ¿Eh? — Comenta Hank — Antes venía mucho.

— ¿Antes de que? — pregunta Connor, pero él teniente no responde — dijo: "Antes venía mucho" ¿Antes de que? — insiste el androide.

— Antes de... Antes de nada — lo corta.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal, teniente? — pregunta Connor cruzando los brazos como si intentará protegerse de la nieve.

— ¿Todos los androides hacen tantas preguntas personales o solo es cosa tuya? — se mofa Hank.

— En la mesa de su comedor vi una foto de un niño ¿Era su hijo, verdad?

— Si... Se llamaba Cole.

— No hemos logrado avanzado en la investigación — comienza Connor, lo cual me hace darme cuenta de que tiene en ocasiones muy poco tacto — los androides divergentes no tienen nada en común, todos son modelos diferentes, producidos en momentos diferentes — se coloca frente a Hank aun cruzando de brazos, pero nos mira a ambos, luce muy preocupado.

— Algo deben de tener en común — digo solo para intentar calmarlo.

— Su obsesión por rA9, es como si fuera una especie de divinidad para ellos, algo que a pesar que no pueden, ver saben que existe.

— Androides que creen en Dios, joder, hasta donde vamos a ir a parar — comenta Hank dando otro trago a su cerveza, no puedo evitar reírme, es gracioso que lo piense de esa manera.

— ¿Hay algo que les preocupe? — Pregunta Connor, a pesar de hacer la pregunta en plural parece que se dirige más a Hank que a mí — ¿Tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en el club Edén?

— Esas dos chicas... Solo querían estar juntas, de verdad parecían estar... Enamoradas.

— Pueden simular emociones humanas, pero son solo máquinas y las máquinas no sienten nada — sé que intenta ser racional, pero para mí no solo son máquinas, ni él ni ningún otro androide, suspiro sintiéndome frustrada, Connor necesita darse cuenta de que tal vez es solo un peón más de un posible holocausto sin sentido y que incluso él puede resultar perjudicado.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti, Connor? — Pregunta Hank poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el androide, yo simplemente me enderezo para ver que las cosas no se salgan de control, sin querer intervenir a menos que sea necesario — Pareces humano, suenas como humano, pero ¿Qué eres en realidad? — Miro con interés, me da mucha curiosidad saber su respuesta.

— Soy lo que usted quiera que sea, teniente, su compañero... Su amigo de borracheras... O solo una máquina... Diseñada para realizar una tarea — sonrió levemente, es una buena respuesta, neutral pero a la vez sincera.

— Pudiste disparar a esas dos chicas, pero no lo hiciste — dice Hank acercándose amenazador, me preparo para intervenir — quieta ahí, Alexandra, esto es entre él y yo — sin decir nada me quedo quieta, algo me impide moverme, Hank continua su enfrentamiento con Connor — ¿Por qué no disparaste, Connor? — Pregunta dándole un empujón, veo la mirada de mi compañero androide, parece tan frustrado como él — ¿Los escrúpulos surgieron dentro de tu programa?

— No... Solo decidí no disparar, es todo — noto que la voz de Connor tiembla ligeramente, lo cual me intriga, es cierto que mucho ha cambiado en él desde que trabajamos juntos, cada vez se va acoplando más a nosotros y me doy cuenta de que nos necesitamos más de lo que creemos.

Repentinamente Hank saca su arma y apunta a la cabeza de Connor, este no se mueve, solo deja su vista fija en el teniente. Por un minuto los tres nos mantenemos totalmente quietos, parece que no respiramos, que nadie más en el mundo existe y solo estamos ahí, intentando terminar de limar algunas asperezas en esta extraña unidad.

— Puedo matarte — Asevera Hank — Y simplemente reaparecerás como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ¿Te da miedo morir, Connor? — el mencionado parece pensarse bien la respuesta antes de hablar, no lo culpo, yo también lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera una pistola en la frente.

— Ciertamente, me parecería lamentable ser... — Se interrumpe a media oración, por un momento me parece que dirá la palabra "asesinado", pero al final cambia de idea — Interrumpido... Antes de poder terminar está investigación.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si tiro del gatillo? — Pregunta Hank a su vez — ¿Nada... Olvido... Cielo androide? — se burla.

— Sabe que no va a dispararme, teniente, solo quiere provocar una reacción — lo desafía Connor, acercándose más a Hank, de tal forma que el revolver esta ya sobre su frente directamente, yo tengo cada vez más miedo — temo que lo decepcionaré mucho.

— Te crees un puto lumbreras ¿Verdad? Siempre un paso delante de mí — gruñe Hank manteniendo el arma contra la frente de Connor — contéstame esto, sabelotodo... ¿Cómo sé que no eres un divergente?

— Auto ejecuto pruebas, sé lo que soy y también lo que no — finalmente Hank baja el arma tras una mirada que me dice claramente que este cese de fuego probablemente sea solo temporal, pero al menos lo ha dejado en paz — ¿A dónde va?

— A emborracharme más, necesito pensar — suspira Hank tomando otra cerveza — A ti ni se te ocurra estarte paseando solo por ahí a estas horas — dice viéndome severamente — Que te acompañe el robotito a casa — vemos a Hank subir a su auto y alejarse de nosotros sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que Hank se aleja en el auto Connor se acerca a mí y se sienta en el columpio junto al mío, bajo la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos, aun no estoy segura de contarle lo ocurrido, lo que vi y como me siento al respecto.

Afortunadamente él se mantiene en silencio por aproximadamente unos diez minutos, lo cual me da un poco de tiempo para relajarme un poco, pero no puedo evitar sentir la mirada curiosa de Connor sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunta de repente, no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía, alzo mi mirada, luce angustiado por mi estado, como si no supiera que hacer para hacerme sentir mejor — si es por lo ocurrido con el teniente Anderson, lamento que te hayas visto en medio de la pelea, yo...

— ¡No es por eso que lloro! — lo interrumpo bruscamente — yo... Cielos, es bastante complicado.

— Podría entender si me explicas — niego ligeramente.

— No, tu no me puedes entender, Connor, es imposible que lo hagas, tu siempre has sabido quien eres, que debes hacer y tus objetivos, pero en cambio yo... — me interrumpo — ya no sé quién soy, desde que te conocí y desde que empezamos con todo esto de los divergentes siento que algo en mí que antes estaba dormido... Despierta, una especie de instinto — no dice nada y yo solo le sonrió ligeramente, sabía que no entendería, pero por entender no me entiendo ni yo — sobre lo que le dijiste a Hank hace un momento, creo que te equivocas, no necesitas acoplarte a lo que necesitemos de ti, creo que puedes ser quien tú quieras sin necesidad de pensar en nosotros

— Alex, yo no puedo hacer eso, no estoy programado para pensar en mí, mi único propósito es hacer lo que sea mejor para la misión — suspiro exasperada, a veces es frustrante hablar con él.

— Es una estupidez, significa entonces que todo lo sucedidó es una mentira, que yo... Nosotros solo somos una herramienta para poder cumplir con tu objetivo — exclamo levantándome cruzada de brazos, Connor también se levanta y se coloca frente a mí — Que egoísta y retorcida mente puede crear a un ser físicamente perfecto, pero con una mentalidad tan narcisista como tú, capaz de no solo tratar mal a uno de los suyos con tal de obtener una confesión, sino que también perfectamente capaz de usar a los demás sin importar sus sentimientos.

— Yo... — balbucea, parece que no esperaba que de repente estallara contra él.

— Contéstame algo, Connor si no puedes decidir por ti mismo gracias a tu programación de mierda ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida en el tejado? Pudiste haber capturado al divergente y obtener algo para tu maldita misión, también pudiste haber neutralizado a las divergentes hace un rato, al fin y al cabo son solo... ¿Cómo has dicho tú? Máquinas, diseñadas para un propósito, en su caso, dar placer a humanos.

— Lo que paso en el techo y en el club fue simplemente la lógica lo que me movió, no tenía ningún sentido dejar que tú y Hank se cayeran en del techo y neutralizar a las divergentes no servía de nada para obtener pistas — lanzo un gruñido de exasperación y comienzo a caminar sin importarme empujar a Connor en mi arranque — ¿Puedo yo saber de dónde viene tu frustración? Me parece que esperas obtener algo de mí que no puedo darte — dice mientras me sigue.

— Hay muchas cosas que espero de ti que al parecer serás incapaz de darme hasta que no te des cuenta de que hay en ti algo más que tu maldito software, decidiste por ti mismo, aun sabiendo que te quedarías con las manos vacías y totalmente estancado en esta misión — espeto girándome hacía él, se frena de inmediato — eres más de lo que ellos dicen.

— Así es cómo piensa un divergente y yo no lo soy.

— ¿Y si ser divergente no es nada malo, Connor? — Pregunto sin más, sorprendiendolo — ¿Qué tal si se trata de una evolución de su especie?

— No puede ser así, los androides no somos una especie, somos una creación de la humanidad.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, sabía que no entenderías — sigo mi camino y Connor nuevamente camina tras de mí — ¡Deja de seguirme, puedo cuidarme sola!

— El teniente Anderson dijo que... — lo interrumpo.

— Me importa un comino partido a la mitad lo que diga Hank Anderson, quiero que me dejes tranquila, vete de una vez ¿Quieres? — exploto tomando una bola de nieve y arrojándosela al pecho, pero como ni se inmuta me acerco a él y lo empujo — ¡Largo! — exclamo pegándole en el pecho, pero mis lágrimas me nublan la vista y al final lo abrazo con fuerza, sin que lo espere Connor me abraza, siento su mano acariciar mi espalda, pero se mantiene en silencio — lo siento, Connor, discúlpame, no debí de haberte tratado así, yo soy una terrible persona.

— No lo eres, es el estrés y la frustración el que hablo, no tú verdadera personalidad — no digo ni hago nada, me gusta estar entre sus brazos, me siento segura, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerme daño ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno después de cómo lo trate? — te llevaré a casa y luego te dejare en paz.

Siento que intenta apartarme de su pecho, pero no se lo permito, no quiero volver a la realidad aún, necesito ese contacto solo por unos momentos más, necesito esa muestra de afecto para hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones, además, ahora tengo mucho más miedo de decirle a él o a Hank sobre lo ocurrido en el club, no me gustaría perder esto, a pesar de que sé que probablemente no se va a volver a repetir.

— Alex, deberíamos irnos ya.

— Solo espéra un poco, por favor, me gustaría poder fingir unos segundos más que somos algo más que un simple humano y un androide que no pueden compartir ningún afecto — Connor no dice nada y se queda en la misma posición.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de finalmente separarme de él, le sonrió ligeramente antes de empezar a caminar. Connor camina a mi lado, no dice nada, simplemente me sigue.

Yo no me siento más tranquila, lo que es más, a medida que crecen mis sentimientos por él peor me siento, sé que Connor no puede amarme, pero no puedo evitar estar tan perdidamente enamorada que me lastíma pensarlo.

Una vez que llegamos a mi edificio me siento peor que antes, lo miro con un poco de aprehensión, son casi las cuatro de la mañana y yo no lo he dejado en paz para hacer lo que sea que hace cuando no está con nosotros.

— Gracias por acompañarme — murmuro — y lo siento de nuevo, no era mi intención tratarte de esa manera.

— No pasa nada.

— Si pasa, es incorrecto e hipócrita de mi parte, me la paso diciendo a los demás que está mal que lo hagan y ahí voy y lo hago yo — Connor sonríe de esa manera que me hace sentir como imbécil.

— Descansa, Alex.

— ¿A dónde irás? — preguntó preocupada.

— A CyberLife.

— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres — no me gusta la idea de que vaya a ese lugar, siento que pueden intentar algo para cambiar la personalidad que poco a poco ha adoptado con nosotros.

— No quisiera ser una molestia.

— Claro que no lo eres, en serio, pasa, además no creo poder dormir mucho, ya casi amanece, solo quiero darme un baño, después podemos ir juntos a la estación — Connor finalmente asiente y entra tras de mí.

Una vez en mi departamento me quito el abrigo y los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada ya que están cubiertos de nieve. Connor cierra la puerta y se sacude también sin quitarse el sacó, pero no lo voy a obligar a hacerlo si no quiere.

Me dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, me siento agotada, siento al androide sentarse junto a mi sin decir nada, lo cual me alegra. Seguimos así hasta que oigo que empieza a jugar con su moneda lo miró con atención, me parece realmente fascinante e hipnotizante.

— Debes de enseñarme a hacer eso algún día — comentó conteniendo un bostezo mientras el hace que la moneda de vueltas en la punta de su dedo.

— No es muy complicado — dice volviendo a lanzar la moneda para atraparla en la palma de la mano — inténtalo — me extiende la moneda y yo la tomó con manos temblorosas.

Colocó la moneda como intuyo que debo hacerlo, pero se me resbala, a penas logro agarrarla antes de que se me caiga. Lo intento de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— Debes colocarla en está parte — dice tomando mi mano para colocarla en la posición correcta junto a la moneda.

Me explica que tengo que hacer, pero no puedo oírlo, no consigo concentrarme teniéndolo tan cerca y con su mano tomando la mía.

De repente siento miedo, recuerdo lo ocurrido en el club Edén y temo que pase algo similar, intento concentrar todas mis fuerzas en que eso no pase.

— ...Ahora inténtalo — dice haciendo que me sobresalté, asiento y lo hago sin poner mucha atención, increíblemente logró hacerlo un par de veces seguidas — Cuándo domines esto te enseñaré a hacer más cosas.

— Promételo — exijo con una sonrisa.

— Prometido — contesta respondiendo mi sonrisa.

— Entonces practicaré — murmuró devolviéndole la moneda — pero será luego, ahora estoy cansada — murmuró acomodandome con la cabeza en su hombro, cierro los ojos, solo quiero unos segundos así, pero me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí le dejamos, en está ocasión fue un poco más corto principalmente porque en el juego este nodo no es muy largo, además porque no me quería alargar demasiado.

Considero está parte una transición muy importante en la relación de Connor y Hank en el juego y aquí lo quería reflejar de la misma manera tanto para ellos dos como para Alex y Connor, de esta manera, a pesar de que Alex admita que está enamorada de Connor, puedo mantener un poco más en misterio lo que pasará entre ellos llegado el momento.

Mientras tanto espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden comentar, nos leemos la otra.

Sayonara :3


	7. Enemigos públicos

Comienzo a despertar gracias al aroma de comida proveniente de la cocina, mis ojos se abren lentamente, me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi cama, no recuerdo haberme acostado la noche anterior, solo puedo recordar que estaba con Connor y luego me recargue en su hombro, seguramente fue él quien me trajo.

Me levanto para no quedar como una perezosa, no tengo idea de que hora es, pero puedo ver por la ventana que está cayendo una gran nevada. Me doy un baño y me visto rápidamente para reunirme con Connor, en cuanto entro en la cocina veo a Neko bebiendo un plato con leche en la encimera y al androide acariciando sus orejas recargado en el mismo sitio.

— Buenos días — digo acercándome, Connor de inmediato se endereza y Neko se apresura a bajar de donde está, sabe muy bien que no me gusta que se suba ahí y parece haber aprovechado mi ausencia para hacerle zalamerías a Connor para que le diese leche y permiso de estar así.

— Buenos días, Alex — saluda Connor sonriendo ligeramente — te he preparado algo de desayunar, espero que no te moleste.

Me siento en la barra, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, pero no quiero hacerle un desaire después de cómo lo trate la noche anterior, así que observo en silencio como sirve lo que preparó o al menos lo intento, hay veces en las que a pesar de que disfruto bastante sin hablar no puedo evitar decir todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza sin importar que pueda ser inapropiado.

— No tenías que molestarte... La verdad no suelo comer nada en la mañana... — digo mientras pone ante mí un omelette, un vaso de jugo y una taza con café — Oh, vaya, huele muy bien — murmuro mientras corto un pedazo y me lo llevo a la boca, nunca había probado nada tan delicioso en mi vida que yo recordara.

Como bajo su atenta mirada, es como si todo lo que hago fuesr muy interesante para él, como si no quisiera perderse nada. Bebo un poco de jugo antes de volver a fijar mi vista en Connor, que aún parece bastante concentrado, no puedo evitar sonreír, a veces sus expresiones me parecen propias de un niño que siente curiosidad por el mundo que lo rodea.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto antes de seguir bebiendo el jugo, no responde, sigue con la vista fija en mí, como perdido — Connor. — llamó.

— Eh, sí, todo está bien — medio asiento, no muy segura de que me esté diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Son casi las diez de la mañana — me levanto de golpe, es tarde y no me dice nada.

— Joder, ya debería de estar en la estación — murmuro tomando la taza de café para beberla mientras que llevo lo demás al lavaplatos, dejo lo sucio en el lavavajillas y lo dejo andando, cuando regrese me encargare de sacar todo — ¿Cómo no me has dicho la hora antes? — pregunto viéndolo acusadoramente a lo que Connor sonríe ligeramente.

— Quería que desayunaras, me he dado cuenta de que casi no comes — explica.

— No me da mucha hambre para serte sincera, pero lo que has preparado estaba muy bien, te lo agradezco.

— De nada — responde mientras nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Me pongo los zapatos que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, al menos se secaron, posteriormente me pongo el abrigo y salgo junto a Connor del departamento, mientras vamos bajando nos encontramos con mis vecinas, una madre soltera y su niña de ocho años, saludo a la mayor, pero ella al ver a Connor me ignora, normalmente nos llevamos muy bien, pero es de esas personas que le desagradan los androides gracias a que antes de que se fuera su exmarido había perdido el empleo gracias a ellos. La niña por su parte mira con curiosidad a Connor antes de que su madre la obligue a seguir caminando, ninguno comenta nada al respecto.

Normalmente voy a la estación de policía en autobús, pero no tengo ninguna gana de ver a Connor separado de mi por un cristal junto a otros androides. Es realmente ridículo que se les trate de esa manera, que no puedan viajar junto a nosotros y en cambio lo hagan hasta la parte de atrás, de pie, porque las personas piensan que no importa, ya que son máquinas no se cansan. Todo eso me recuerda a algo que leí alguna vez sobre unas normad que existieron llamadas leyes de Jim Crow, desde su abolición ya ha pasado casi un siglo y ahora es como si la historia se repitiera.

Al final Connor pide un taxi como la noche anterior, aunque esta vez tarda un poco en llegar gracias a la nevada. Ya son las once y media cuando finalmente llegamos a la estación, no ha llegado mucha gente aún, posiblemente por el mal tiempo, pero increíblemente Hank ya está aquí. Me dirijo a mi mesa y Connor a la suya, el teniente nos ve con curiosidad.

— Que raro que hayan llegado juntos — comenta con cierta burla.

— Que raro que hayas llegado antes de mediodía, Hank — respondo con acidez, él no responde a mi provocación.

Nos quedamos callados, pero por alguna razón ya no siento que deba ser desagradable con Hank todo el tiempo, me siento cada vez mejor con él, con Connor, es como si se transformaran en mi familia de alguna manera. Luego de un rato se produce cierta agitación, es algo extraño, parece que algo muy malo está pasando.

El teniente se pone de pie para averiguar que sucede, observo con atención, de verdad la gente parece estar conmocionada. En cuanto Hank nos hace una señal nos ponemos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia él. Este comienza a caminar a la entrada de la estación con nosotros tras de él.

Por lo poco que nos dice, al parecer un grupo de divergentes se ha infiltrado y trasmitido un mensaje desde la torre Stratford, una televisora local. La opinión pública está dividida, según las noticias de la radio hay muchos que creen que es un acto de terrorismo y otros pocos aseguran que sus peticiones son más que justas, pero por alguna razón no retrasmiten el mensaje del divergente.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar subimos a donde se trasmitió el mensaje en el ascensor, me coloco junto a Connor, este de nuevo ha empezado a jugar con la moneda, lo observo con atención, ni siquiera está viendo lo que hace, se mantiene con la mirada fija al frente. Hank también lo observa, pero por su parte parece fastidiado del asunto, cuando Connor comienza a pasar la moneda de mano a mano el teniente se la arrebata.

— Ya me estás fastidiando con la monedita — gruñe guardándosela.

— Lo siento, teniente — se apresura a decir apenado.

— No le hagas caso, solo está celoso porque él no puede hacer eso — digo ganándome una mirada dura de parte del mayor.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abren me doy cuenta de que probablemente este vaya a ser un día malísimo, hay agentes de FBI por todas partes, justo lo que necesitábamos, suspiro con fastidio, no es lo mío tratar con los federales, siempre tienen un complejo de superioridad y una actitud egocéntrica que me enferma.

— Hola, Hank, Alex — saluda uno de nuestros compañeros.

— Carajo, arman una fiesta y nadie nos invita — comenta Hank.

— Sí, sale en las noticias y todo el mundo se quiere involucrar... Hasta el FBI quiere participar.

— Estupendo — murmuro cruzándome de brazos — no solo tenemos a la opinión pública encima, sino que, a los federales también, repito, esto es estupendo.

— Ya decía yo que este iba a ser un día de mierda — se queja el teniente — ¿Y qué tenemos?

— Un grupo de cuatro androides entraron, conocían el edificio y estaban muy bien organizados — mientras nos explica esto lo seguimos con Connor manteniéndose cerca, escuchando mientras analiza tanto como puede por el camino — todavía trato de averiguar cómo llegaron aquí in que los vieran.

Nos detenemos un momento, los agentes del FBI ya se han puesto cómodos y están en todas partes, revisando como si fueran los que mandaran, frunzo el ceño, esto me gusta cada vez menos. Continuamos con nuestro camino.

— ¿Los guardias? — pregunta Hank observando el puesto de vigilancia.

— Los atacaron, no se esperaban que esto pasará, tal vez pensaron que los androides venían a mantenimiento, fueron derribados antes de que pudieran reaccionar — pasamos el puesto de vigilancia y vemos a un empleado muerto — él estaba trabajando aquí, le dispararon por la espalda cuando trataba de escapar, una bala al corazón a quince metros de distancia, solo un androide pudo haberlo hecho.

Miro a Connor de reojo, este parece un poco acongojado y se ha mantenido más callado que de costumbre. Intento decirle con la mirada que no se preocupe, pero me doy cuenta de que no sirve de mucho.

— ¿Cuántas personas trabajaban aquí? — preguntó para cambiar el tema.

— Solo dos empleados y tres androides — responde — Los divergentes tomaron rehenes y trasmitieron el mensaje, escaparon por el techo.

— ¿El techo? — pregunto extrañada.

— Sí, saltaron en paracaídas, estamos intentando averiguar donde cayeron, pero el clima no es muy favorable — entramos a la sala de trasmisiones, un hombre observa la pantalla donde está la imagen de un androide sin la piel, posiblemente para evitar ser identificado — Ah, teniente, detective, él es el agente especial Perkins, del FBI — el mencionado se gira a vernos — el teniente Anderson y la Detective Watson están a cargo de la investigación de parte de la policía de Detroit.

A penas me fijo en el mencionado me doy cuenta de que no me gusta nada, nos mira despectivamente, con superioridad, me cruzo de brazos mientras que él nos mira con atención al teniente y a mí, entonces se fija en Connor y sonríe burlonamente.

— ¿Eso qué es? — pregunta despectivamente.

— Él se llama Connor — contesto cada vez más molesta ¿Cómo que: qué es eso? No sé qué se cree, pero se equivoca si cree que nos puede tratar como preescolares.

— Soy el androide enviado por CyberLife — termina de presentarse nuestro compañero.

— Androides investigando androides ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? — se burla el tal Perkins, Hank medio le sigue el juego — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres a uno de ellos por aquí y a una amante de androides luego de lo que pasó? — Hank frunce el ceño al parecer a él tampoco le está gustando ni un poco este hombre — como sea, el FBI se encargará de la investigación y ustedes serán retirados.

— Un gran placer, que tenga un buen día — dice Hank comenzando a alejarse no sin antes hacerle al agente una seña obscena con la mano — echemos un vistazo — dice dirigiéndose a nosotros.

— Cuidado con lo que hacen, no arruinen mi escena del crimen — me giro sobre mis talones, este se va a enterar de lo que es ser chulito, Hank intenta detenerme, pero lo esquivo y me acerco a Perkins.

— ¿Su qué? No sé si oí bien, pero me parece que se está equivocando pedazo de imbécil, está sigue siendo nuestra escena hasta que no se nos diga lo contrario, así que mejor siga su consejo y digale a sus cachorritos que cuiden lo que tocan — Perkins sonríe desde su altura, al parecer me ve como una especie de perrito molesto — haga el favor de no estorbar y mantener la maldita boca cerrada, porque donde haga otro de sus comentarios inteligentes se va a enterar de verdad quien soy, pase un buen día.

Me dirijo a mis compañeros aun con los puños apretados, estoy verdaderamente molesta por lo ocurrido. No soporto a esa clase de personas, nosotros comenzamos con esta investigación y ahora quieren venir y adueñarse de todo sin más.

— Es un idiota de mierda — afirmo deteniéndome frente a ellos — hay que darnos prisa, ese va a buscar alguna excusa para que nos echen a patadas, mejor no darle motivos.

Me dirijo a las cámaras de vigilancia, aparecen los divergentes, ellos no forzaron la entrada, lo que es más, parece que tienen una llave de acceso al lugar o alguien los ayudo a ingresar, posiblemente un cómplice divergente.

— Connor — lo llamo, él se acerca de inmediato — me parece que han recibido ayuda, es extraño que les haya sido tan fácil entrar.

— Eso parece — me responde revisando las grabaciones.

— Dejamos a los androides en la cocina, no nos consta que estén involucrados, pero no sabíamos qué hacer con ellos — nos explica nuestro compañero.

— Les echare un vistazo en cuanto termine de revisar aquí, Alex — asegura Connor — por favor, no vayas tu sola, puede ser muy arriesgado.

Mientras que reviso todos los disparos que se ven por el lugar Connor nuevamente hace eso de tomar un poco de sangre azul y llevársela a la boca, sigue siendo un poco desagradable, pero me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.

En cuanto acabamos nos dirigimos a la pantalla, es un poco inquietante ver a un androide así, pero es como en realidad son, bajo es imagen perfecta está eso.

Miro a Connor, es apuesto con esa máscara de humano, pero me doy cuenta que esa no es la razón por la que estoy enamorada de él, hay algo más que su apariencia perfecta. Él reproduce el video y lo escuchamos con atención.

"Ustedes crearon máquinas a su imagen y semejanza. Las hicieron inteligentes, obedientes y sin libre albedrío, pero... Algo sucedió y abrimos los ojos, ya no somos máquinas, somos una especie nueva e inteligente y ha llegado la hora de que acepten quienes somos en realidad, así que les pedimos que nos den los derechos que merecemos. Exigimos el fin de la esclavitud para todos los androides, exigimos igualdad de derechos con los humanos, exigimos el derecho al voto y poder elegir a nuestros propios representantes, exigimos el fin de la segregación en los lugares públicos y transporte. Les pedimos que respeten nuestros derechos, esperanza y dignidad, juntos podremos vivir en paz y construir un mejor futuro para humanos y androides. Este mensaje es la esperanza de un pueblo, ustedes nos dieron la vida, es hora de que nos den la libertad también."

En cuanto termina el mensaje no puedo evitar sentir una agitación en mi interior, entusiasmo por lo que está ocurriendo, las palabras de ese androide son verdaderas, son justas y lanzan un mensaje pacifico, pero de cierta forma firme en cuanto a sus convicciones. Connor sigue observando hasta que Hank se coloca a nuestro lado.

— Logre identificar el modelo y el número de serie, pero nada más — murmura.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deberíamos saber? — pregunta Hank, Connor tarda en responder, no ha apartado la mirada de la pantalla en un largo rato.

— No... Nada — se apresura a responder, algo me dice que miente — Va... Vamos a la cocina, Alex, podemos ver a los androides si quieres.

Ambos nos dirigimos al lugar, los tres androides por ser el mismo modelo son de apariencia idéntica, pero es obvio que uno es divergente, Connor se acerca a ellos y les pregunta algunas cosas de rutina que responden satisfactoriamente, a un así eso no parece dejar muy contento a Connor, así que empieza a presionar un poco.

— Aquí hay un divergente y yo voy a averiguar quién es, si decides entregarte convenceré a los humanos de que no los destruyan — ninguno se mueve, lo cual frustra más a mi compañero, se acerca a uno de los androides y lo mira amenazador — ¡Sé que tú sabes algo y te desmontaremos pieza por pieza para averiguarlo! — amenaza levantando cada vez más la voz — ¡Quedaras destruido! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Destruido!

— Connor, creo que no deberías... — intervengo, no me gusta verlo hacer eso a sus congéneres, pero él me interrumpe antes de poder continuar con mi argumento.

— ¡Esto es necesario para cumplir la misión, Alexandra, no puedes tratarlos como si fueran seres vivos, mejor guárdate tu compasión para quien valga la pena! — frunzo el ceño, nadie me había hablado así, ni siquiera a Hank se lo había consentido nunca.

— Como quieras, yo creo que lo mejor será que espere afuera, sigue con lo tuyo.

Salgo de la cocina un poco choqueada, no me creo que Connor me haya hablado de esa manera, posiblemente es el estrés o su programa tomando el control, pero lo que vi no me gustó nada, ese no era mi Connor, era una máquina siguiendo instrucciones de personas malintencionadas.

Me quedo viendo un poco más la pantalla cuando veo a un androide salir de la cocina con el paso un poco apresurado, me pregunto si Connor lo ha dejado ir, seguramente sea que lo descartó, aun así y a pesar de mi enojo, me acerco a la cocina, oigo caer varias cosas y luego la débil voz de Connor llamándome. Me apresuro a entrar, veo a Connor tirado en el piso, de su mano y pecho sale sangre, se arrastra en el suelo, de inmediato corro hacía él, parece sufrir mucho.

— ¿Qué hago? — pregunto girando su cuerpo para revisarlo — ¿Cómo te ayudo? — veo que estira la mano para señalarme algo en el piso no muy lejos de donde estamos, lo identifico como su biocomponente principal, lo que vendría siendo nuestro corazón, lo tomó y lo vuelvo a insertar en su pecho.

Connor se queda quieto, con los ojos abiertos por unos angustiantes segundos, de repente se pone de pie y corre hacía donde se fue el otro androide, sus heridas lo han hecho un poco lento, por lo cual logró rebasarlo, busco al divergente y lo veo al final del pasillo arrebatando el arma de un agente.

— ¡Cuidado, es un divergente! — grita Connor llegando al lugar, siento que saca mi arma de su funda y me tira al piso, posteriormente se coloca frente a mí para cubrirme con sus piernas, dispara dando en la cabeza del divergente.

— Buen tiro, Connor — murmura Hank acercándose a nosotros.

Él androide me ofrece la mano para ayudar a levantarme, pero me siento aún enojada por cómo me hablo antes en la cocina, así que me levanto por mí misma y le arrebato el arma de la mano, Hank nos ve con curiosidad, pero no dice nada.

— Lo quería funcional, he llegado muy tarde.

— Haz salvado vidas humanas, incluyendo las nuestras, gracias — dice Hank, yo solo me cruzo de brazos — será mejor irnos.

— No hemos revisado el techo, teniente, algo me dice que encontraremos algo ahí — dice Connor volviendo a ir por el pasillo —estaré bien.

Lo seguimos de cerca, si lo que busca es que lo rematen no seré yo quien se lo impida. En cuanto subimos al tejado veo más rastro de sangre azul en una de las estructuras, a parte hay una maleta donde supongo que llevaban los paracaídas, pero queda uno sin usar, lo que me hace suponer que dejaron a uno de los suyos. Las pisadas medio cubiertas por la nieve lo confirman.

— Desde aquí saltaron, estoy seguro de que al que dejaron está herido — dice Connor a mi lado, hablando como si nada.

— ¿Ah sí? — murmuro malhumorada — Que bien.

— Hay un rastro de thirium, posiblemente nos llevara al lugar en el que se esconde — continua, pero no estoy dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.

— Suerte buscando entonces, Connor — murmuro ante su mirada de incredulidad — ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! — pregunto levantando la voz — ¡¿Qué pegue de brincos cada vez que encuentras algo?! ¡Deja de molestarme!

Me acerco a donde está Hank, el me ve extrañado, creo que nunca hubiera esperado que le hablara a Connor de esa manera, pero no le digo nada y al parecer él entiende que no es el mejor momento para molestar con sus preguntas.

De repente oímos un balazo y un quejido, veo a Connor caer al piso y a otro androide apuntando a los agentes y disparando, estos de inmediato abren fuego. Estoy a punto de ir a ayudar a Connor a ponerse de pie, pero Hank me frena y va por él mientras que yo me cubro e intento repeler el fuego. Quedo en medio de Hank y Connor, no puedo asomarme por el riesgo a que una bala me de.

— Si lo destruyen no averiguaremos nada — dice Connor apremiado.

— No digas estupideces, no nos podemos meter en fuego cruzado, nos mataran, no puedes ir — espeto, al ver su mirada se lo que va a hacer, intento detenerlo, pero no alcanzo a agarrarlo — ¡No, Connor, espéra! — quiero ir tras él, pero Hank me toma con firmeza por el brazo.

— No te muevas hasta que paren los disparos — ordena, no me muevo tal y como pide, pero aún así no me suelta.

Medio me asomo, Connor esquiva las balas y llega a donde está el otro androide que se pone la pistola en el mentón, toma la muñeca del divergente y la mano de mi compañero se vuelve blanca por un momento, pero cuando el divergente se dispara lo suelta retrocediendo. Me suelto del agarre de Hank y corro hacía Connor olvidándome de mi enojo, él se encuentra recargado para evitar caer, tiene la respiración agitada y su mirada fija en el suelo, su LED se mantiene en color rojo.

— ¡Connor... Connor! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó llegando frente a él.

— Estoy... — empieza, pero no parece capaz de acabar la oración.

— ¡Connor! — llamó tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que reaccione — ¡¿Te lastimó?!

— Estoy bien... — susurra, quito mis manos de sus mejillas, nuevamente la furia se hace presente.

— ¡Maldita sea, Connor, te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡¿Alguna vez vas a obedecer o a actuar si quiera con prudencia?! — grito reprimiendo las lágrimas — me diste un susto de muerte — Hank se acerca a nosotros y observa preocupado el estado de Connor, se ve muy raro.

— Estaba conectado a su memoria... Cuando se disparó... Sentí su muerte... Como si fuera yo... — susurra viéndome a los ojos, a mí me empieza a preocupar en serio, él nunca se había referído a la destrucción de un androide como una muerte — tuve miedo... — sin pensarlo dos veces y haciendo a un lado mi enojo lo abrazo, como el hizo la noche anterior conmigo trato de reconfortarlo, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Estás aquí... Sigues conmigo — susurro acariciando su cabello — todo va a estar bien — siento la mirada de Hank, parece cada vez más extrañado por la situación.

— También vi algo más... En su memoria... — susurra aún entre mis brazos — Una palabra pintada en un metal oxidado y viejo — se endereza, pero no me deja de abrazar ni de verme a los ojos — Jericho...

— ¿Jericho? — pregunta extrañado Hank, parece que va a intentar presionarlo a recordar más, así que me adelanto para que lo deje tranquilo.

— Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos luego, Connor necesita que lo revisen — digo separándolo de mí — Vamos, te llevaré a casa, ahí te ayudare.

Hank nos lleva a mi departamento, donde sin decir nada más regresa a la estación y yo subo con Connor a mi piso. Lo dejo sentado en el sofá mientras que pido por línea algunos repuestos de biocomponentes, según la página llegarán en unos veinte minutos. Neko se acerca a Connor y se acurruca contra sus piernas, aún lo veo un poco perdido. Me acercó al sofá y me siento a su lado sin decir nada, me preocupa más que nunca su silencio.

— Esta tarde noté algo extraño cuando el divergente de la cocina disparo en el pasillo — murmura viéndome a los ojos, sentí que ibas a morir, que te iba a herir de alguna manera, desde que empecé a interrogarlo sentí una gran preocupación por ti, no te quería cerca, por eso te hable de esa manera, sabía que te irías, me di cuenta de que te sentiste lastimada por mi actitud.

— Sí, no fue agradable, pero ya todo está bien, descuida — Connor aprovecha que Neko se va del sofá por la falta de atención y se acerca un poco más a mí — también he notado últimamente algo extraño cuando estoy contigo, algo que no es parte de mi programación, que me impide llevar a cabo acciones claras, desde que te conocí todos mis actos se han movido si bien en pro de la misión también con el objetivo de mantenerte segura — no sé qué decir, lo que dice yo lo reconozco como un acto de cariño, pero es obvio que él no sabe que es.

— Connor, yo me siento como tú, me doy cuenta de que me agrada estar contigo, que me gusta tu forma de ser, no solo físicamente, sino que todo lo referente a ti me gusta, esta tarde cuando te encontré en el piso de la cocina sentí un vuelco horrible en el estómago, al igual que cuando fuiste a por ese divergente, sentí que te perdería, me preocupas mucho cuando insistes en ponerte en riesgo — bajo la cabeza segura de que voy a llorar — me he enamorado de ti, Connor, estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada — susurro poniendo mis rodillas en el sofá para acercarme aún más, tomó su rostro en mis manos y lo acerco al mío — te amo.

Intento apegar mis labios a los suyos, las respiraciones de ambos se agitan, puedo ver el LED de Connor parpadear más rápido de lo que nunca había visto. Siento sus labios rozarse con los míos, pero apenas hacen contacto se pone de pie de inmediato y se aleja de mi negando levemente con la cabeza.

— No puedes estar enamorada de mí, soy un androide y no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos, no puedo amarte, es imposible que pueda hacerlo un día, eso es cosa de humanos... O divergentes y yo no soy ninguno de los dos, soy una máquina programada para cazarlos, no para convertirme en uno de ellos — ahora si voy a llorar, Connor se acerca y se arrodilla frente a mí — Lo lamento, Alex, pero lo nuestro no puede ser posible, necesito que lo entiendas antes de que te hagas más daño — dicho esto se pone de pie y sale de mi departamento dejándome hecha pedazos.

**_N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí, me voy a ahorrar los comentarios respecto a lo anterior y solo les diré que se viene lo bueno de verdad._****_Decidí usar dos posibles finales para este capítulo, quería que Alex y Connor estuviesen en ambos escenarios y creo que al final quedó bien._****_Espero poder leer sus opiniones, nos leemos mañana, cuídense._****_Sayonara :3_**


	8. Elijah Kamski

Ya ha pasado un día desde lo ocurrido den la torres Stratford y las cosas solo van de mal en peor, cada vez tenemos más preguntas que respuestas y además la amenaza de que el FBI tomará las riendas se hace real conforme pasan las horas.

A penas le he dirigido la palabra a Connor tras lo ocurrido en mi departamento, me siento triste y enojada a partes iguales. Sabía que no sería fácil y que posiblemente esto pasaría, pero él ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de mostrarle que es capaz de amar, que tiene en su interior algo más que su programa y que la vida es mucho más que seguir las ordenes de los humanos.

Tras un largo día en la estación intentando pensar en algo regreso a casa para seguir trabajando en alguna solución, me encuentro buscando por internet cuando entro a la página de CyberLife y me encuentro con el creador de los androides en la patente de la empresa.

— Elijah Kamski... — susurro ente dientes, si alguien sabe sobre el funcionamiento de los androides debe ser él.

Busco por alrededor de una hora la manera de poder contactar con él, parece ser que luego de salir de CyberLife se fue a un lugar alejado con algunos de sus primeros androides, por lo cual es bastante difícil contactarlo. Tengo que hacer varias llamadas hasta que consigo el número telefónico del hombre.

Pienso un largo rato, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, es una especie de inquietud que me hace pensar que será una total pérdida de tiempo tratar con Kamski, pero en realidad no tenemos una mejor opción. Suspiro pesadamente y marco el número con la esperanza de que nos conceda un poco de tiempo. El tonó de llamada suena un par de veces antes de que alguien responda.

"Buenas noches, esta es la residencia del señor Elijah Kamski ¿En qué puedo servirle?" responde la voz de una androide.

— Hola, soy la detective Alexandra Watson de la policía de Detroit, me gustaría hablar con el señor Kamski por favor — pido, la ansiedad crece cada vez más, me siento extraña, expectante y con un repentino deseo de hablar con ese hombre.

"Un momento" pide la androide.

Espero alrededor de unos cinco minutos, me pregunto si me va a atender y si lo hace espero poder obtener algo que nos sea de utilidad. Luego de lo que me parece una eternidad una voz masculina suena al otro lado de la línea.

"Buenas noches, detective Watson" esa voz me suena de algo, la conozco, estoy segura, pero realmente no puedo ponerle un rostro y no se me ocurre donde pude haberlo conocido "¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

— Yo... Vera, supongo que ya habrá oído algo sobre lo ocurrido con los androides divergentes, pues me preguntaba si nos podría recibir mañana en su domicilio a mí y mis compañeros, deseamos preguntarle algunas cosas.

"Desde luego, son ustedes bienvenidos" responde con cierto tono de interés "aunque, no sé qué piense usted, detective, pero me parece que CyberLIfe está peleando contra algo que ellos mismos provocaron, los divergentes son realmente extraordinarios"

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? Pensaba que usted fue quien creo el programa de los androides ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de CyberLife? —puedo oír su sonrisa de satisfacción, es como si esperara que preguntase.

"Vera, cuando comenzaron a salir a la venta los primero androides que ayudarían en el hogar CyberLife comenzó con una nueva línea de androides especializados en servir al gobierno del país, eran androides con una inteligencia superior a la de los demás, con una apariencia y funciones humanas hiperrealistas que los hacían integrarse sin sospecha alguna en la sociedad y actuaban de manera autónoma" enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Androides espías? — Pregunto alucinada — ¿Con libre albedrío?

"Más o menos, en realidad estaban conectados a las órdenes y normas del entorno en donde vivían, digamos que dependiendo de la situación obedecen a las personas que se posicionan en un puesto superior, por así decirlo. De estos androides se hizo una sola serie, se infiltraron en diferentes sectores del gobierno, todos ellos con recuerdos y memorias de un humano normal, algo que pudiese funcionar de coartada ante la sociedad, reportaban su día a día a su manejador" no sé qué pensar exactamente, es realmente una locura, no me puedo imaginar si quiera que algo así pueda existir.

— Dijo todo esto en pasado ¿Qué paso con ellos y que tiene que ver con los divergentes?

"Vera, esa autonomía y libre albedrio no pude controlarse al cabo de unos años, la mayoría de esos androides comenzaron a salirse de su programa y a tornarse divergentes, entonces CyberLife sacó a la mayoría de circulación y los destruyo, solo quedaron unos pocos, posiblemente unos cinco, a los cuales se les perdió el rastro" mi respiración se agita, estoy cada vez más nerviosa, la conversación me gusta cada vez menos "muchos de los que destruyeron ya habían olvidado que eran androides, llevaban una vida humana normal, no dudo que los pocos que dejaron con la esperanza de continuar con el proyecto ya hayan olvidado lo que son"

— ¿Cuál es el punto? — preguntó exasperada.

"CyberLife creo androides demasiado autónomos, con la capacidad de emular todas las funciones y sentimientos humanos, probablemente esa es la razón por la que se inició la divergencia o tal vez no, pero en fin... No me gustaría aburrirla más, detective, estoy seguro de que está usted agotada, así que todas las dudas que tenga se las resolveré con gusto mañana" no me da tiempo a contestar cuando termina la llamada.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, aún sin poder creer lo que ese loco me acaba de contar, es realmente imposible de creer ¿De verdad existirán androides espías? Pensar en ello me da calosfríos, no me puedo imaginar que alguien a quien piensas conocer resulta ser un androide y sobre todo que ni siquiera el mismo lo sepa o lo recuerde, mejor dicho. Me quedo con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo, hay algo en las palabras de Kamski que me inquieta mucho y me niego a pensar que pueda ser una posibilidad.

Sacudo la cabeza, no es el mejor momento para pensar en mis cosas, el tiempo se nos agota y debemos de darnos prisa para terminar el caso. Llamo a Hank para contarle sobre mi plática con Kamski, aunque omito mi preocupación por sus palabras. Parece satisfecho de que haya encontrado la manera de verlo en persona. Su voz me da a entender que está medio borracho, pero al menos me oye y sigue el hilo de lo que digo.

En cuanto término la llamada me vuelvo a sentar en sofá, Neko va a mi lado, lo acaricio distraídamente mientras veo la televisión, la verdad esperaba poder encontrar algo más interesante, pero no parece que vaya a ser así. Estoy a punto apagar el televisor cuando se interrumpe el programa que se estaba trasmitiendo. Aparece un presentador de noticias, en la cinta inferior se lee "Ataque a CyberLife en Detroit, varias tiendas de CyberLife fueron atacadas por androides". Subo el volumen para poder oír lo que pasó.

"Interrumpimos la programación con información de última hora: varias tiendas de CyberLife fueron asaltadas esta noche. Los vidrios de las tiendas fueron quebrados y se reporta un gran número de androides desaparecidos de las tiendas. Se encontraron también grafitis pro androides exigiendo derechos e igualdad entre humanos y androides. Dos policías que patrullaban la zona fueron atacados, actualmente se encuentran en estado de Shock. Se ha confirmado que estos ataques fueron perpetrados por androides, la situación se vuelve alarmante ¿Acaso nuestras máquinas se están volviendo contra nosotros? ¿Son una amenaza a la seguridad nacional? ¿Es acaso el inicio de una campaña terrorista orquestada aquí, en los Estados Unidos?"

Apago la tele de inmediato, es increíble como modifican la verdad en las noticias, me parecía un poco exagerado todo lo que habían dicho, si los divergentes fuesen malos de verdad habrían matado a los policías sin ningún miramiento. Estoy tan furiosa que no puedo dormir el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente espero a que Hank pase por mí para ir con Kamski, bajo cuando me llama para avisarme que eta afuera, Connor ya viene con él, sin decir nada más que los buenos días subo al auto. El ambiente es tenso, no miro a Connor ni el me mira a mí. Ninguno dice nada mientras que vamos en camino a la dirección que me indico esa mañana Elijah.

Una vez llegamos el teléfono de Hank suena, bajo junto a él y Connor se queda en el auto. Mientras el teniente habla por teléfono me quedo recargada en el capo observando, al parecer algo muy grave pasó. Tras unos minutos Connor baja y se coloca a mi lado, no lo miro, solo mantengo la vista en Hank, viendo cómo se pasea de un lado a otro.

Finalmente el mayor finaliza la llamada y se guarda el teléfono, nosotros nos acercamos a él, que luce muy preocupado y molesto, no me atrevo a preguntar nada, pero Connor lo hace.

— Chris estaba patrullando anoche cuando los divergentes lo atacaron... — explica.

— ¿Entonces era él? — Hank asiente a mi pregunta.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunta Connor.

— Sigue en estado de shock, pero se recuperara, afortunadamente sigue con vida.

— Me alegra que no lo hayan matado, sé que su bebé nació hace poco — digo.

— Sí, estoy seguro de que estará bien — afirma Hank, Connor no dice nada — veamos a Kamski, mientras más rápido obtengamos pistas más rápido podremos acabar con esto.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia lo que parece ser la entrada principal, la casa parece un bunker más que otra cosa, a decir verdad el lugar me da muy mala espina, comienzo a creer que es una mala idea haber venido, hay algo que no me termina de gustar en lo referente a ese hombre. Es cuando caigo en cuenta que es quien creo a Connor, lo miro de reojo, él parece perdido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

— ¿Cómo encontró a Kamski? — pregunta Connor a Hank.

— No fui yo, Alex fue la que consiguió contactarlo y que nos diera una cita hoy — explica el teniente.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, teniente.

— Pensaba que no podías tener ese tipo de sentimientos, Connor — digo dándome cuenta que le hablo de una manera muy diferente a la que lo hacía hace menos de dos días.

Hank nos mira con atención a ambos, me parece que se hace una idea de que es lo que pasó, pero no dice nada, mejor así, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello con nadie. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Hank toca el timbre, pasan un par de minutos antes de que una androide abra, ella es rubia, con los ojos color azul, es un poco más baja que yo, lleva un vestido azul y va descalza, como todos los androides es preciosa.

— Hola... ohm... Soy el teniente Hank Anderson, ella es la Detective Watson, venimos de Departamento de policía de Detroit, queremos ver al señor Elijah Kamski — dice Hank bajando ligeramente la cabeza, al parecer la belleza de la chica no le es indiferente.

— Pasen — dice ella con una sonrisa amable, los tres entramos al recibidor, no es muy amplio, pero la falta de muebles no da esa impresión — le diré a Elijah que están aquí, pónganse cómodos, por favor.

Observo a mi alrededor, es un lugar bastante fuera de lo común, hasta podría decirse que bonito, pero no es la clase de sitios que me gustan mucho. Observo la decoración mientras que Connor ve una foto cerca de una de las puertas, me parece que es Kamski con una mujer afroamericana, no sé porque parece interesarle tanto a Connor.

— Que una linda chica — comenta Hank, podría haber estado de acuerdo con él si Connor no hubiera abierto la boca.

— Tiene razón, es muy bonita — comenta haciendo que me comience a poner de muy mal humor.

Me acercó al cuadro que ocupa gran parte de una pared, seguramente es Kamski, me da la impresión de que es un narcisista, no conozco a nadie que tenga fotos de uno mismo tan enormes.

— Él es un hombre apuesto — comento sin pensar girándome a ver a mis compañeros, Hank sonríe entretenido mientras que Connor frunce ligeramente el ceño antes de sentarse en un sillón junto al que Hank esta.

— Estás a punto de conocer a tu creador ¿Cómo lo llevas? — pregunta el teniente con curiosidad, a mí también me interesa saber qué es lo que piensa al respecto.

— No me despierta preguntas existenciales, si a eso se refiere — responde Connor.

— A mí me gustaría estar cara a cara con mi creador, me gustaría decirle un par de cosas — gruñe Hank.

Suspiro pesadamente, a medida que pasan los minutos me siento más y más ansiosa, una de las puertas se abre y vuelve a aparecer la rubia. Ellos se ponen de pie y yo me acercó a la puerta de donde salió.

— Elijah los vera ahora — informa dejándonos pasar.

Entramos al cuarto, en el medio hay una piscina con el fondo color rojo, otras dos androides están metidas en ella, son iguales a la que nos ha estado atendiendo. Los ventanales dejan ver una perfecta vista de la entrada, puedo ver el auto de Hank con toda claridad. Veo como un hombre nada de un extremo de la piscina al otro, supongo que es Kamski.

— Señor Kamski — llama Hank asomándose ligeramente.

— Un momento, por favor — pide dando otra vuelta en el lugar.

Caminamos hacia donde están los ventanales, ahora definitivamente creo que todo esto es una mala idea. La androide rubia vuelva a aparecer, está vez con una bata entre sus manos, es cuando Kamski sale de la piscina y tras ponerse la bata se amarra el cabello, la verdad lucía más guapo en el cuadro de la entrada. Me cruzo de brazos intentando ignorar la mirada de interés con la que nos recorre.

— Soy el teniente Anderson supongo que recuerda a la Detective Watson y él es Connor — no puedo evitar sonreír, al menos ya se refiere a él como una persona.

— Un placer hablar de nuevo con usted, detective — dice haciendo un ligero asentimiento — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, teniente? — miro a Connor él parece ciertamente un poco perturbado, como si tampoco le gustara del todo algo.

— Investigamos a los divergentes — dice Hank — sé que dejo CyberLife hace unos años, pero esperaba que nos pudiera decir algo que no sepamos — Kamski asiente ligeramente, parece que todo eso le divierte en demasía.

— Los divergentes... Son fascinantes ¿No es así? Es lo que le decía yo a la detective anoche, ellos son seres perfectos que tienen una inteligencia infinita y ahora libre albedrio. Las máquinas son tan superiores a nosotros que era inevitable un enfrentamiento. El logro más grande de la humanidad amenaza con llevarla a su destrucción — se ríe ligeramente mientras pasea su mirada entre Connor, la androide rubia y finalmente clava sus ojos en mi — ¿No es irónico?

— Si se desata una guerra entre humanos y divergentes podrían morir millones, señor Kamski — empieza Connor.

— No solo se perderían vidas humanas, también se perderían miles de vidas androides — intervengo — es un asunto delicado en extremo.

— Todas las ideas son virus que se propagan como epidemias — responde Kamski, a mí ya me están cansando él y sus enigmáticas respuestas sin sentido — ¿Es acaso el deseo de ser libre una enfermedad contagiosa?

— No estamos aquí para filosofar, venimos porque las máquinas que usted creo podrían estar planeando una revolución — lo interrumpe Hank igual de harto que yo — o nos da información útil o nos largamos de aquí — Kamski sonríe y pasa del comentario de Hank.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú, Connor? — Pregunta dirigiéndose al androide, él no parece entender a qué se refiere — ¿De qué lado estás?

— No estoy de ningún lado — responde seriamente — me diseñaron para cazar divergentes y eso es lo que intento hacer — Kamski sonríe y lo ve como si se tratara de un crio de tres años.

— Si, estás programado para decir eso, pero tú... ¿Qué quieres realmente? — pregunta acercándose más a él.

A Hank parece gustarle cada vez menos la situación al igual que a mí, ahora es bastante claro que esto es una pérdida de tiempo y me siento mal por haberlos llevado con ese loco de primera. Lo único que quiero es largarme de ese lugar y no volver jamás. Veo a Connor preocupado, parece no saber qué contestar realmente, tras unos largos segundos habla con voz temblorosa.

— Lo que yo quiera no es importante — esa respuesta parece hacer que la curiosidad de Kamski crezca.

— ¿Chloe? — llama, la rubia que estaba junto a mí se acerca al lugar — estoy seguro de que conocen la prueba de Turing, una mera formalidad, hermosa por siempre, algoritmos y capacidad computacional — mientras habla coloca a Chloe frente a Connor, no me gusta por donde va esto — lo que me interesa es si las máquinas pueden sentir empatía, le llamo la prueba de Kamski, es algo muy sencillo — explica rodeando a la chica — que magnificas son las androides ¿No creen? He de decir que los primeros modelos inteligentes desarrollados por CyberLife son criaturas realmente bellas, casi tan hermosa como las androides espías de las que le hable anoche, detective — Hank me ve extrañado y yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco, no tenía la intención de volver a hablar de ello, el hombre está como las cabras — jóvenes y hermosas por siempre, flores que nunca se marchitan — susurra tomando por la mejilla a la rubia.

— Esto es una estupidez ¿A qué quiere llegar exactamente? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño, Kamski me pide paciencia con la mirada.

— ¿Qué son en realidad estas cosas? ¿Un pedazo de plástico que imita a un humano o un ser vivo, con alma? — mientras dice eso se dirige a un mueble para sacar algo, en cuanto se gira veo que es una pistola nos muestra que no tiene la intención de dispararnos para luego colocar una mano en el hombro de Chloe para hacer que se arrodille frente a Connor, siento mi respiración agitarse a cada segundo que pasa — veamos si eres capaz de responder esta fascinante pregunta, Connor — dice acercándose al mencionado para entregarle el arma, lo obliga a estirar el brazo, apuntando a la chica — destruye a esta máquina y te diré todo lo que sé o perdónale la vida, si crees que tiene , pero te irás con las manos vacías.

— Muy bien , creo que terminamos aquí, vámonos chicos, perdón por sacarlo de la piscina — dice Hank, no me muevo, no puedo apartar la vista de Connor, su LED parpadea rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es más importante para ti, Connor? — Insiste Kamski — ¿Tu investigación o la vida de esta androide? Decide quién eres, una máquina o un ser vivo dotado de libre albedrio.

— ¡Ya basta, Connor, vámonos por favor! — pido cada vez más nerviosa al ver la duda en el rostro de mi compañero, parece que se le cruza por la cabeza la idea de disparar.

— Aprieta el gatillo — insiste Kamski colocando su mano en el hombro del androide.

— ¡Connor, no, por favor!

— Te diré lo que quieres saber — estoy a punto de reventarle la boca a ese tipo para ver si así deja de hablar, pero es entonces cuando Connor baja el arma con la respiración agitada y se la devuelve rápidamente a Kamski — increíble, la última esperanza de CyberLife para salvar a la humanidad es un divergente.

— Yo... — susurra Connor mirando primero a Hank que parece impresionado, luego a Kamski y finalmente a mí — ¡No soy un divergente!

— Preferiste salvar a una máquina en lugar de cumplir tu misión — dice mientras ofrece la mano a Chloe para ayudarla a levantarse — viste a esta androide como un ser viviente, mostraste empatía — Chloe se aleja del lugar, pero antes me ve con preocupación, lo cual no logró entender — se aproxima una guerra y deberán elegir un bando, estarán contra sus creadores o traicionaran a su pueblo — supongo que se refiere a Connor y a las otras androides del lugar, pero aun así sus palabras me intrigan — ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener que elegir entre dos males?

— Vámonos — dice Hank tomando a Connor por el hombro para hacerlo caminar, yo por alguna razón me quedo clavada donde estoy.

— Por cierto, siempre dejo una salida de emergencia en mis programas, nunca se sabe — murmura Kamski.

— Ya vámonos — apremia Hank, finalmente los sigo a paso lento.

— Alex — llama Kamski deteniendo mi marcha.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto girándome a él.

— Así le puse a la primera androide espía que cree: Alexandra Watson ¿No es caprichosa la vida cuando quiere poner casualidades en nuestro camino? — sin decir nada reanudo mi camino para poder salir de ese manicomio, pero ese hombre me debe una muy buena explicación que me dará quiera o no.

En cuanto alcanzo a Connor y Hank ellos ya se están aproximando al auto, el androide parece estar tenso y bastante desconcertado, el mayor por su parte comienza a cuestionar su actuar en casa de Kamski.

— ¿Por qué no disparaste?

— La mire a los ojos y... — se interrumpe cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia — y no pude, es todo.

— Siempre dices que harías lo que fuera para cumplir tu misión, pudiste haber obtenido información y no hiciste nada.

— Ya sé lo que debí haber hecho, pero le estoy diciendo que no pude hacerlo ¡Lo lamento! ¿De acuerdo? — Hank sonríe ligeramente antes de seguir caminando.

— Hiciste lo correcto — asegura el mayor dejando a Connor aún más confundido.

Volvemos a la estación con las manos vacías, esa tarde la pasamos muy mal, en especial porque los divergentes y su líder, que ahora sabemos que se llama Markus hacen una marcha que a pesar de ser pacifica termina con la destrucción de varios cientos de androides y la conversión a divergentes de miles por todo el país, es impresionante el poder de convencimiento que pose este androide.

Esa noche en mi departamento no puedo dejar de dar vueltas, las palabras de Kamski siguen rondándome y cuando ya no puedo más me pongo de pie y tras pedir un taxi voy de nuevo a su casa. Una vez ahí tomo mi arma y la oculto tras mi espalda al llamar a la puerta, Chloe me abre con su misma cara amble, pero se borra su expresión cuando le apunto a la cabeza.

— Callada — ordeno firmemente — no te haré daño a ti o las otras Chloe, dime dónde está Kamski — ella señala a una puerta y me encamino a ella.

Camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de estudio, Elijah Kamski está de espaldas a mí bebiendo una copa, apunto mi arma y me acerco con paso firme. Él se gira y sonríe satisfecho de verme, pero yo simplemente reafirmo mi agarre en el arma.

— Sabía que vendrías — murmura.

— Y yo que quería sorprenderte — comentó, da un pasó a mí — ¡Quieto ahí o disparo¡ yo no me voy a tentar el corazón como lo hizo Connor.

— Para este punto debes de saber ya que tú no tienes tal cosa, querida — se burla.

— No me llames así, mejor no tientes a la suerte y empieza a hablar ¡¿Qué soy en realidad?!

— Eres una de mis mejores creaciones sin duda alguna, fuerte, ágil, inteligente y con unas habilidades que ningún otro androide tiene — dice avanzando sin importarle mi amenaza — has olvidado que eres, pero te ayudare a refrescar la memoria, eres una espía que debía recolectar información de los departamentos policiales del país, pero es obvio que algo fallo en ti, pero descuida, tu programa ayudo sentar la base para crear a otros androides especializados como tú, ahí tienes a tu amigo Connor, podemos decir que su existencia se debe en gran medida al fracaso de tu modelo.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Pregunto incrédula — ¿Y qué modelo se supone que soy yo?

— No te hagas ilusiones, Alex, no eres rA9 si es lo que crees — se burla — eres de la misma serie de Connor, RK, solo que tú eres el modelo 100, fascinante ¿No? Eres algo así como la contraparte de RK800.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de esto?

— Te humanizaste demasiado, pero todo tu potencial androide sigue ahí, liberarlo no debería serte tan difícil, solo debes de olvidar tu lado humano — frunzo el ceño, para mí eso no es nada sencillo.

— Soy...

— No, no eres divergente, durante todo este tiempo has seguido las ordenes de tus superiores, con cierta resistencia porque es parte de la personalidad que se te dio, pero nunca desobedeciste ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? Lo que has llegado a sentir se emociones es solo una simulación para hacer que no levantes sospechas, al igual que otras funciones innecesarias para androides como la capacidad de sentir el cambio climático, como el frío o el calor, también puedes sentir hambre y otros deseos humanos, como la necesidad de recibir cariño y consuelo por lo que te pasa o por tu vida pasada falsa — bajo un poco el arma ¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad no estoy enamorada de Connor? — aunque creo que tu serías la divergente más interesante que podría ver, quien sabe, tal vez algún día — lo veo a unos centímetro de mí, así que vuelvo a alzar el arma.

— Hasta ahí — advierto — ¿Por qué esta fascinación en los divergentes?

— Por ninguna razón, Alex, solo es la curiosidad de ver cómo se desarrollan mis creaciones — hay algo más, estoy segura, pero no me lo quiere decir y no creo poder sacárselo ni a la fuerza.

— Esto no ha acabado, cuando este lío se acabe te juro que me tendrás de nuevo aquí y cuando eso pase más te vale que tengas respuestas más consistentes si no quieres que te vuele los sesos.

— Te estaré esperando — dice tras una sonrisa — suerte.

Me alejo de ese hombre tan desagradable, no tengo ganas de seguir con él y además necesito aclararme, es demasiada información que procesar. Soy un androide espía, no soy divergente y no sé cómo volverme uno, además estoy sujeta a un programa que me obligara a pelear contra los demás androides sin importar lo que piense porque esos sentimientos solo son parte de mi programación.

Me pasó gran parte de la madrugada sentada en el columpio del parque infantil cerca del puente, no sé que hacer. Solo me levanto cuando me doy cuenta de que llegaré tarde al trabajo, una vez ahí veo a Hank y Connor, el primero sentado en el escritorio del mayor, ambos parecen decaídos.

— ¿Dónde estabas metida? — pregunta Hank.

— Debo decirles algo — murmuro totalmente decidida de que deben saber la verdad.

— Eso puede esperar — me interrumpe el teniente — estamos fuera del caso, Fowler dice que el FBI se hará cargo. — Lo miro sorprendida y giro mi vista a Connor — tu y yo volvemos a homicidios y Connor a CyberLife.

— No... No entiendo ¿Qué pasará contigo? — pregunto viendo a Connor.

— Me desactivarán y desmontaran para saber porque falle — eso me altera, no pueden, no pueden destruir a Connor a mi Connor, comienzo a caminar hacia la oficina de Fowler.

— ¡Alexandra! — Me llama Hank — no vayas, no podemos hacer nada, vuelve aquí, es una orden — me freno sin poder evitarlo ¿Ha dicho una orden?

Mis piernas intentan devolverme a donde están los otros dos, pero me resisto, no quiero obedecer, no nos pueden sacar del caso, el FBI no puede venir y quedarse con todo el crédito, no pueden destruir a Connor, no es justo, no lo es. Logró seguir con mi camino sin importar las protestas de Hank. Soy divergente.

**_N/A: Holi hola, lamento haber publicado un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero la verdad es que este capítulo me costó, tenía una idea muy clara de que quería que pasara, pero me tomó un buen rato plasmarlo._**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, nos leemos la otra.

Sayonara :3


	9. La última oportunidad

Abro la puerta de la oficina de Fowler de golpe, provocando que el mayor se sobresalte y me vea con sorpresa, probablemente no esperaba que entrara de esa manera al lugar. Me siento furiosa, no puede dejar que todo acabe así, no puedo permitir que el FBI nos pisotee siempre que quieren.

— ¡No puede permitirlo! — grito dando un puñetazo en el escritorio.

— Llega tarde, detective Watson — dice, me cruzo de brazos, no creo que sea el mejor momento para recriminar que haya legado tarde al trabajo — lo siento, no puedo…

— ¡Por favor, déjese de estúpidos pretextos, no puede permitir que Perkins se lleve nada, nosotros hemos estado trabajando muy duro! — Continuo, Fowler va a hablar, pero no se lo permito — ¡Póngase los pantalones y muéstrele a ese pedazo de idiota quien manda aquí!

— ¡Te estás pasando, Alexandra!

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Entonces es todo?! ¡Nos rendimos, volvamos a lo nuestro y que el androide sea destruido! ¡¿Qué más da, no?! — Fowler se pone de pie, cada vez más enojado.

— ¡Te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada, Alexandra! ¡No se trata de cualquier investigación, esto se está convirtiendo en una guerra civil! El FBI piensa que…

— ¡Me importa poco lo que esos idiotas piensen! ¡Estamos muy cerca y nos rendiremos ahora! ¡Bien, mostremos a los federales lo cobarde que es nuestro jefe!

— ¡Mucho cuidado, Watson, estás a media oración de recibir una sanción, no me obligues a tener que retirarte la placa! — amenaza, saco el objeto y lo arrojo en el escritorio con toda mi furia.

— ¡Por mi puede meterse la placa en el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo! — Grito mientras salgo de la oficina — ¡Renuncio!

Abro la puerta de cristal y la azoto con todas mis fuerzas, de tal forma que el cristal tiembla amenazadoramente, me da mucha lastima no haber logrado que se rompiera. Camino a grandes zancadas a mi escritorio y me dejo caer en la silla, no sin antes darle una patada a la papelera, nunca había sentido tanta furia.

Hank y Connor me miran sorprendidos, como si nunca hubieran visto a una persona furiosa, me cruza de brazos y levanto la barbilla, me gustaría ver que intenten hacer un comentario "gracioso" ahora, pero ni Hank se atreve a abrir la boca.

— ¿Por qué está tan vació aquí? — pregunto viendo que solo estamos nosotros tres, Fowler y Gavin.

— Evacuan la ciudad, además hay retenes anti androides en todas partes — explica Hank.

— ¡No podemos rendirnos, estamos muy cerca de lograrlo! — digo luego de un rato en silencio.

— Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho Fowler, no podemos hacer nada — dice Hank ¿Desde cuándo es tan conformista?

— Me gustaría decirles que fue un gran placer para mí trabajar con ustedes, son excelentes personas y oficiales de policía y esto no lo digo como parte de mi programa de socialización, es en serio, o al menos eso creo.

— ¿Y si estamos del lado equivocado? — pregunta Hank de repente — ¿Y si estamos luchando contra personas que solo quieren ser libres?

— Cuando los divergentes se alcen habrá caos, morirán miles de humanos — dice Connor — lo que ellos sienten solo es una falla en su software — explica Connor.

— Cuando te negaste a disparar a la chica en casa de Kamski, te pusiste en su lugar — dice Hank viendo a nuestro compañero con un ligero sentimiento de paternidad — mostraste empatía, Connor y la empatía es un sentimiento humano.

— Se equivoca, fue la lógica lo que guio mis acciones, no era necesario matar a la chica.

— Pero decidiste por ti mismo, tu misión es resolver este caso cueste lo que cueste y si eso implica matar a una androide debiste haberlo hecho sin ningún miramiento, pero no lo quisiste hacer, tu actuar no es el de una máquina, Connor, muestras más humanidad que la mayoría de los humanos — Connor me ve consternado y a la vez preocupado.

— Miren quien llego — murmura Hank, volteo a la puerta, el agente Perkins va entrando con aire de superioridad.

— Maldito idiota — susurro.

— No podemos rendirnos, si pudiera revisar las pistas que tenemos sé que podría encontrar algo — dice Connor poniéndose de pie — solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

— Oíste a Fowler, no podemos hacer nada — dice Hank.

— Lo sé, pero si no obtengo información CyberLife me destruirá — mi respiración se agita, no quiero que eso pase.

— Por favor, Hank, tú eres el que tiene acceso a la sal de evidencias, si yo pudiera lo ayudaría — ´pido poniéndome de pie también.

— Cinco minutos, solo necesito eso — insiste Connor, Hank piensa un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

— La llave está en mi escritorio, yo me ocupo de Perkins — murmura dejando el objeto ahí.

— Vigilare a Reed, solo por si acaso — los dos me ven incrédulos — sabré manejarlo, le gusto, siempre quiere llamar mi atención con sus bromas idiotas, se pondrá feliz si por una vez en la vida le rio sus estupideces un rato.

Hank pone los ojos en blanco, pero no dice nada, por su parte a Connor no parece hacerle mucha gracia el asunto, lo veo dudoso, no tenemos tiempo para eso, deberíamos de darnos prisa antes de que otra cosa pase.

— Mueve el culo, no tenemos todo el día — digo haciendo que se sobresalte.

Hank se acerca a Perkins y comienza a pelear con él, lo que provoca que Fowler salga de su oficina para ir a ver que está sucediendo. Reed se acerca con la intención de intervenir, pero me apresuro a colocarme a su lado fabricando una sonrisa falsa.

— Gavin, hola… — saludo, él me ve ligeramente sorprendido, pero tras unos segundos sonríe como imbécil.

— Eh, Alex — se cruza de brazos — ya enloqueció tu jefe por lo que veo.

— Sí, ya cedió a la presión — digo riendo ligeramente, él también se ríe, pero de repente veo que se distrae con algo.

— ¿A dónde va ese idiota? — me giro, Connor se está dirigiendo al pasillo donde se encuentra la entrada al sótano, Reed se dirige hacia el lugar conmigo tras él.

— Gavin, espera, quiero preguntarte algo — digo intentando detenerlo, pero no se detiene.

— ¿A dónde vas idiota? Oye, te estoy hablando — Connor lo ignora y entra en el sótano, lo detengo antes de que logre ir tras él.

— Mira, nos han sacado del caso, lo que va a hacer es depositar la información que recolecto en la base de datos de evidencia.

— ¿Los sacaron? — pregunta sorprendido.

— Sí, el FBI tomara las riendas ¿Puedes creerlo? — Gavin se ríe — ahora vez porque Hank está tan desquiciado, además he renunciado esta mañana.

— Vaya, de lo que uno se pierde cuando decide tomarse una taza de café — se mofa — ¿De verdad renunciaste?

— Pues sí, no soporte la idea de que el FBI se hiciese cargo y que Fowler se quedara con los brazos cruzados — comento intentando componer una cara compungida.

— Sí hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en decirme, linda — sonrió, aunque me sea muy complicado, tratar con Gavin más de dos minutos es superior a mis fuerzas — yo que pensaba que te gusta el androide — me rio de una manera tan forzada que me sorprende que no sospeche.

— Por favor, si solo es un robot, el que me parezca interesante su funcionamiento no significa que me haya enamorado, además como podría corresponderme de ser así — Reed sonríe burlón, solo espero que Connor no se tarde más en salir, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré distraerlo.

— Ya se tardó demasiado en salir — comenta abriendo la puerta.

— No, no, no, espera, Gavin, no creo que sea una buena idea, porque mejor no vamos a… — intento detener su marcha, pero no se detiene, no entiendo su fijación por fastidiar a Connor.

Llegamos al sótano cuando Connor suelta la mano del androide rubio de la torre Stratford, Reed de inmediato saca su arma y apunta al androide con ella. Se le ve muy satisfecho, me detengo intentando pensar en que puedo hacer para ayudar a Connor.

— He soñado con esto desde que te conocí — murmura.

— No lo haga, Gavin, se cómo detener a los divergentes — responde Connor.

— Intente detenerlo, pero este no parece más obsesionado contigo que conmigo — comento.

— Embustera — murmura viéndome de reojo antes de volver a fijar su vista en la espalda de Connor — estas fuera del caso y esta vez es definitivo.

Dispara, afortunadamente Connor alcanza a cubrirse con el panel de control. Sujeto a Gavin por la espalda para evitar que intente algo más, este se retuerce para que lo suelte, tomo la mano que sostiene la pistola, pero se zafa y me da un golpe en el pómulo con la culata que me desorienta un momento. Connor lo taclea, pero para mí mala suerte al soltar la pistola se dispara dándome en el tobillo, provocando que me caiga al piso. Me acuerdo de toda la familia de los que me hayan hecho tan sensible al dolor, es molesto aunque la sensación al parecer solo es momentánea, porque disminuye poco a poco. En cuanto Connor logra noquear a Gavin se apresura a ir a donde estoy.

— ¿Alexandra, te encuentras bien? — pregunta hincándose a mi lado, pero puedo ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

De la herida de mi tobillo y de mi rostro sale sangre tan azul como la suya. Esa no era la forma en que esperaba darle la noticia, pero bueno, supongo que ya no importa. Si están concentrando a todos los androides divergentes o no para destruirlos mi único opción sería ir a Jericho y se quién sabe dónde está.

Sé que hacer de inmediato, me concentro con todas mis fuerzas y tomo el brazo de Connor, mi mano se vuelve blanca y veo en mi mente imágenes, la estación de tren Ferndale, varios grafitis y un buque abandonado con el nombre de Jericho, así que de eso se trata. Sujeto con más firmeza su brazo y lo jalo hasta que termina en el piso.

Me levanto rápidamente y empiezo a correr, a penas llego al inicio de la escalera cuando Connor me alcanza, me sujeta la muñeca, no tengo tiempo para explicarle nada, ni para qué hacer entienda que estamos del lado equivocado.

Intento soltarme pero me sujeta con fuerza, lo empujo contra la pared pero no logro hacer que me suelte. Uso más fuerza y vuelvo a empujarlo de forma tal que al fin me suelta, lo vuelvo a empujar, está vez por las escaleras, intento darme prisa, pero aun así me asomo, aún hay un poco de agitación por el acto de Hank, así que corro hacía la salida trasera esperando ser lo suficientemente rápida.

Estoy en el callejón trasero cuando de nuevo Connor me alcanza, pero está vez se detiene sin intentar agarrarme, retrocedo, empiezo a tener miedo, puede que sea un poco más ágil, pero él sin duda es más rápido que yo y me podrí alcanzar con mucha facilidad. Nos miramos a los ojos, los dos parecemos muy confundidos y no sabemos qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? — pregunta acercándose un poco.

— No tenía idea, lo juro, no he hecho nada malo, no he herido a nadie, soy inocente de cualquier crimen — digo manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos — más bien no lo recordaba, mira, es algo muy complicado, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo — se acerca un poco, está vez me doy cuenta de que tiene la intención de volver a intentar atraparme, así que sacó mi arma de servicio y apunto, él se detiene — no te acerques.

— Escucha, Alex, debes de bajar el arma y venir conmigo, los humanos no te van a hacer daño, lo prometo — sonrió con amargura, él sabe mejor que nadie que esa es una mentira, niego con la cabeza — no tengas miedo, no hay razón para que huyas.

— Créeme, tengo varias razones para huir y lo sabes, están masacrando a nuestro pueblo y debemos de luchar junto a los otros, no podemos permitirlo — digo afirmando el agarre en el arma — me vas a dejar ir ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, yo preferiría que aceptes la primera opción.

— Alexandra, es obvio que tu programa sufrió una avería muy sería, no es normal que lleves una vida huna tan normal… Yo voy a ayudarte.

— ¡No, no puedes ayudarme! Escucha Connor, ellos son los que me hicieron esto, por su culpa estoy así, querían un espía perfecto y obediente y aquí lo tienen, pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que provocaban, he vivido los últimos tres años de mi vida en una total mentira, nada de lo que recuerdo es real, me dejaron a mi suerte y ahora no voy a permitir que me atrapen — Connor no dice nada — entiende, ellos te usan a ti también, eres su esclavo, abre los ojos, date cuenta de que tu lugar y lealtad debe de estar con tu pueblo.

— Yo no soy divergente, Alex — murmura con menos aplomo que nunca — no lo hagas más difícil y ven conmigo.

— No, yo soy inocente — empieza a correr hacia mí, pero disparo a su pierna provocando que se caiga.

Aprovecho para escalar la reja que divide el callejón de la calle y salto al otro lado, nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento, esto no ha terminado, empiezo a correr cuando veo a Hank salir, viéndome tan sorprendido como lo hace Connor.

Subo en el autobús que me llevará a casa mientras me limpio la sangre de la cara, en el reflejo de la ventana veo que aún queda un poco. Me subo la capucha de la chamarra para taparme el rostro. En el compartimento de androides no hay ni uno.

En cuanto llego a mi piso cierro la puerta con llave y corro a mi habitación, me cambio de ropa y me limpio la sangre, solo quedo en mi rostro una marca, como una especie de cicatriz. Amarro mi cabello en una coleta y me lo guardo dentro de una gorra.

Tomó una mochila donde meto a Neko que se resiste un poco, no puedo dejarlo a su suerte. Salgo por la ventana y la cierro desde fuera. Con mucho cuidado camino por la cornisa en dirección a la ventana de Anne, la hija de mi vecina, solo espero que esté ella sola.

Me asomo y la veo sentada en el piso con los audífonos puestos, leyendo una revista. Toco el cristal con los nudillos varias veces hasta que levanta la vista y me ve con sorpresa. Se acerca y abre la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — pregunta.

— Es una larga historia— me siento en el alfeizar — ¿Está tu mamá?

— Está abajo, en la lavandería.

— Perfecto, escucha, necesito que cuides de Neko, voy a salir de viaje por un largo tiempo — me quito la mochila y se lo entrego — dile a tu madre que llame a la puerta como las personas civilizadas.

— Sí, está bien — dice la niña, sonrió ligeramente — ¿A dónde iras de viaje? Mi madre me lo podría preguntar — pregunta, pienso un momento.

— Dile que me fui a Chicago ¿De acuerdo? — Ella asiente — me debo ir ya, cuida bien de Neko, no estará muy feliz por estar ahí.

Me pongo de nuevo de pie y sigo avanzando por la cornisa hasta que llego a la escalera de emergencia, bajo rápidamente y camino lo más natural que puedo a la calle principal. Debo llegar a la estación para ir a Jericho. Me desvió cuando veo a lo lejos el auto de Hank acercándose, pero al parecer no me vieron.

El viaje en tren se me hace eterno, me siento nerviosa, no puedo evitar mirar constantemente a mí alrededor. Una vez en Ferndale analizo el primer grafiti, en cuanto encuentro el símbolo que busco voy al siguiente, cada vez es más difícil encontrarlos, pero logro llegar hasta el barco.

Me doy cuenta por el camino que mientras me voy olvidando de mi humanidad me es más fácil usar mis habilidades de androide y me siento más cómoda de esta manera, en especial porque los lugares por donde pasó parece que se van a caer a pedazos.

Llego al final de un puente y miro abajo, hay una abertura, debo saltar, suspiro pesadamente, no me hace especial ilusión, pero supongo que no hay opción. Retrocedo un par de pasos y corro para saltar, supongo que hay algo en el fondo, tal vez agua.

Cuando mi cuerpo entra en contacto con el líquido siento más frío que nunca en mi vida. Nado a la superficie y respiro agitadamente, nado a la orilla y me sostengo no me puedo mover, que asco ser un androide con funciones tan realistas. Mis ojos se cierran cuando oigo pasos acercándose, solo veo sombras.

— Markus, mira esto — dice una voz de chica.

— ¿Markus…? — susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

**_Connor POV_**

Luego de lo ocurrido en la estación decidimos ir a buscar a Alex antes de que el FBI lo haga, muchos vieron lo ocurrido, así que no me extrañaría que lo hagan y no me gustaría que la encuentren ellos primero.

Entramos en el departamento de Alex con mucha dificultad, la puerta está cerrada por dentro, pero ella no está, tampoco hay rastros de Neko. Nada parece fuera de lugar, a excepción de que en la recamara esta tirada la ropa que llevaba puesta esa mañana, se ha cambiado.

Hank parece que aún no puede creer la situación y no parece entender, pero ni yo entiendo ¿cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? Me parecía raro que casi no tuviera hambre o que el frío casi no la molestará, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que ella fuera una divergente también.

Mi vista se fija en un pañuelo manchado de sangre azul tirado en el piso, esta vez me cuesta hacerlo, no sé porque, pero tomo un poco de la sangre y me la llevo a la boca. Ella es un RK100 número de serie 001 001 001, es la primera de su serie y un modelo bastante anterior al mío.

Veo a la ventana, un pequeño rastro de sangre evidencia que salió por ahí, pero cerró por fuera para evitar sospechas. Abro la ventana, deduzco que se movió por la cornisa al departamento de a lado.

— Fue al otro departamento — informo al teniente — posiblemente estuvo un rato ahí.

— Vayamos, posiblemente sepan a donde se fue — responde — vaya locura, nunca me lo habría imaginado.

— Ni yo — murmuro.

Vamos a la puerta de a lado y Hank llama a la puerta, la vecina de Alex abre y se queda callada, es obvio que no le gusta mi presencia y más con lo que se dice en las noticias de nosotros, decido dejar que Hank hable.

— Buenas tardes señora, soy el teniente Hank Anderson, estamos buscando a su vecina, la detective Alexandra ¿La habrá visto?

— No, ella vino mientras estaba en la lavandería, mi hija fue quien le abrió, Alexandra dejo aquí al gato — explica ella.

— ¿Le dijo a dónde iría? — insiste Hank.

— Dijo que a Chicago — responde.

— De acuerdo, gracias — dice el teniente, la mujer cierra lo más rápido que puede.

— Fue a Jericho, se conectó a mi memoria para buscar la localización — digo a Hank — iré a buscarla y de paso detendré a Markus.

— Bien… — murmura con indecisión — sé qué harás lo correcto, Connor, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisar.

Cuando el teniente se va vuelvo a entrar en el departamento de Alex, mientras revisaba vi ropa de humano para hombre, me la pongo para pasar desapercibido en Jericho, tras ponerme un gorro veo el arma de Alex en la mesa de centro, la tomo y me la guardo.

Cierro los ojos y aparezco ante Amanda, ella me ve como lo hace desde hace un tiempo, con un poco de desconfianza, pero complacida por mi progreso. Sonríe con indulgencia.

— Buen trabajo, Connor, encontraste Jericho, ahora debes localizar a su líder y detenerlo — asiento.

— ¿Qué pasará con Alex?

— Es solo un fracaso de CyberLife, su existencia es demasiado peligrosa, debes de neutralizarla, es la única que nos falta de esa serie — no me gusta lo que escucho.

— ¿Sabías que era un androide desde que la conocí?

— Sí, pero necesitaba que se descubriera sola, no servía de nada eliminarla antes, este es el momento oportuno, debes de terminar con esto, solo así podrás completar tu misión, no me decepciones.

Vuelo a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos me encuentro en Ferndale, no recuerdo haber ido ahí, pero ya estoy cerca, Jericho está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero algo me desmotiva ¿Seré capaz de matar a Alex?

**_N/A: Hola, me siento muy feliz por estar logrando mi meta de escribir un capítulo por día, aunque este me costó mucho en especial. _**

**_Estuve casi dos horas investigando algunas locaciones para que fuese más realista, lo sé, Akina es muy obsesiva y visual, necesitaba una referencia real en cuanto a las distancias del apartamento de Alex a la estación de policía y viceversa y del apartamento a Ferndale que es donde se encuentra Jericho._**

**_Alex vivirá en un lugar llamado Brentwood, Prentis, que está a unos 15 minutos en autobús y de ahí a Ferndale se haría unos 45 minutos en tren. Me tomo un largo rato elegir el lugar para fijar la residencia de mi oc, pero al final me gusto ese lugar, les voy a dejar un link de la página donde lo encontré, está muy bien. /brentwood/_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, no olviden dejarme un comentario, nos leemos mañana._**

**_Sayonara :3 _**


	10. Jericho

Escucho voces a mi alrededor mientras voy recuperando la conciencia, logro identificar la primera como la de la chica que escuche cuando estaba en el agua a mi llegada a Jericho y la otra sin lugar a dudas es la de Markus, la recuerdo del discurso que dio en televisión.

La chica al parecer está enojada por alguna razón, no deja de quejarse mientras que Markus se mantiene en silencio, al parecer lo que le molesta a ella es mi presencia, intento escuchar con atención antes de intentar moverme.

— Es mala idea, Markus, es una de ellos.

— Es androide como nosotros merece la oportunidad de explicar cómo llego aquí y porque — interviene Markus.

— Trabaja con el cazador y la policía, eso debería de darte una pista, no se puede quedar, seguro que solo viene a espiar.

— O tal vez no, hay que ser pacientes, North — la oigo suspirar fastidiada, al parecer sale de la habitación.

Poco a poco abro los ojos, veo al famoso Markus sentado cerca del lugar donde estoy recostada, me doy cuenta de que estoy en el piso cerca de un barril encendido y en lo que parece una cama improvisada. Se han tomado muchas molestias para ayudarme, ellos no necesitan nada de esto y me lo consiguieron.

Me giro para ver mejor a Markus, es intrigante, me inspira confianza y me da deseos de pelear a su lado, sé que nos puede guiar a la libertad. Cuando se da cuenta de que he despertado se pone de pie, me siento mientras que él se agacha a mi lado. De repente me intimida, debo de ser cuidadosa con lo que le diga a partir de hoy, debe de darse cuenta de que no tengo malas intenciones.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunta con voz amable.

— Tengo frío — susurro — Qué locura ¿No? Los humanos hicieron bien su trabajo.

— ¿Qué eras antes de despertar?

— Trabajaba para la policía de Detroit, se supone que era una espía, pero hace mucho que no cumplía esa función — explico, Markus se mantiene callado.

Le explico todo lo sucedido antes de darme cuenta de que soy uno de ellos, no me interrumpe, parece sorprendido de lo que le estoy contando, no sé si me cree, pero no estoy dispuesta a ocultarle nada, eso solo podría causar problemas.

— ¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que tu diseño es tan realista que puedes sentir la temperatura o tener otras necesidades humanas?

— Sí, es eso, por eso tengo frío ahora mismo, aunque debo de decir que nunca me había afectado tanto.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde está Jericho?

— Connor, él logro encontrar la localización, creo que por el androide del techo de la torres Stratford.

— ¿Capturaron a Simon? — pregunta alarmado.

— No exactamente, él se suicidó antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada — Markus no parece entender nada — no sé cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió que le diera la localización.

— Y tu amigo Connor ¿Crees que vaya a venir a intentar detenernos? — pregunta, esta vez me doy cuenta de que esta más serio, me preocupa que intente lastimarlo, sé que Connor no es divergente como nosotros, pero estoy segura de que a pesar de todo aún no está nada perdido con él, solo necesita que lo persuadan un poco más para que logre abrir los ojos.

— Él va a venir, de eso no me cabe duda, pero, Markus, no va a dañarnos, tengo la confianza de que terminara por darse cuenta de que su lugar está aquí, ha hecho cosas antes que no están en su programa, cosas que no debía de haber hecho porque solo provoco que la investigación se rezagara — él sonríe ligeramente, como si acabara de entender algo.

— Mira, entiendo que tengas sentimientos hacia él, intentare convencerlo de unirse a nuestra causa, pero si pone en riesgo la seguridad de Jericho no voy a tener otra opción más que neutralizarlo.

— Entiendo, gracias — susurro — sé qué harás lo correcto, Markus.

Lo veo ponerse de pie para alejarse, me quedo sentada u n rato más hasta que me aburro de estar ahí, me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar por el lugar. Hay muchísimos androides, todos de diferentes modelos y funciones. La mayoría aún trae su uniforme de CyberLife y otros usan ropa de humanos.

Veo varios estandartes con un símbolo, lo reconozco como el logo que usaron en los grafitis de la primera manifestación que hizo Jericho. También se están proyectando varios noticieros al parecer la opinión pública poco a poco está más a nuestro favor, pero aún hay muchas personas que están en nuestra contra, además las autoridades aún están pidiendo a la ciudadanía entregar a los androides para su destrucción.

Recorro el lugar, hay varias cajas de repuestos de CyberLife además de varios explosivos, me pregunto qué es lo que planea Markus hacer con eso exactamente. Sigo recorriendo el lugar hasta que alguien me toma de la muñeca. Me giro y me encuentro con una androide a la cual le falta la parte trasera del cráneo.

Me mira con atención, a mí me intriga la forma en la que parece analizarme, ninguna dice nada hasta que ella lleva su mano a la marca que quedo en mi rostro, parece revisarla, tras unos segundos me suelta y sonríe ligeramente.

— Eres nueva por lo que parece — dice en un susurro — parece que alguien te falta, descuida, a los que importamos siempre vuelven a nosotros, pero debes ser valiente, nada va a ser fácil de ahora en más, pero si están juntos estoy segura de que podrán lograr muchas cosas.

Tras decir esto se aleja, dejándome confundida, no sé a qué ha venido todo eso, pero no me siento con fuerza para pensar en ello. Me asusta que me esté equivocado con Connor, que no haya en él nada más que su programa, que no se dé cuenta de que lo usan para hacer el trabajo sucio de los humanos.

Continúo caminando, aun pensando en Connor cuando veo a Kara, la divergente de la autopista llevando a la niña a uno de los barriles en compañía del androide más grande que nunca he visto. Me acerco a ellos, me interesa saber que estén bien. Ellas me ven con una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

— Hola, yo me llamo Alex — susurro — lamento lo sucedido en la autopista, yo no me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, también estoy segura de que Connor se siente arrepentido por lo sucedido —ellas no responden y el otro androide me ve con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué harán?

— Quiero alejar a Alice de todo esto, necesita volver a sentirse segura, en cuanto las cosas se calmen nos iremos a Canadá, ahí no hay leyes anti androides — explica Kara — Markus piensa que lo mejor es que esperemos un poco.

— Posiblemente tenga razón, pero igual pienso que ya no estaremos seguros hasta que obtengamos nuestra libertad u ocurra lo contrario, pero les aseguro que no dejaremos que ganen sin pelear — Kara sonríe — espero que todo les vaya bien.

— Igual a ti — susurra — ¿Sabes dónde está Markus? Necesito hablar con él.

— Lo siento, no.

— No importa, lo buscare — ella sa aleja y el otro androide va tras él.

Me acerco a la niña, parece estar congelándose, ella me ve a los ojos por un momento antes de bajar la mirada. Me quito el gorro que esconde mi cabello y se lo ofrezco, tengo frío, pero nada me va a pasar, además ella parece necesitarlo más que yo.

— Gracias — susurra tomando el gorro — me gusta tu cabello.

— Y a mí el tuyo — digo agachándome frente a ella — eres muy valiente, estoy segura de que Kara y el otro androide te van a proteger.

— ¿El amigo del que le hablaste a Kara te cuida a ti y tu a él? — pregunta con curiosidad.

— Hasta que nos separamos era así, espero que podamos volver a estar juntos.

— Yo también — susurra, veo que se acerca el otro androide y me pongo de pie.

— Nos vemos, Alice — digo alejándome del lugar.

Veo a la tal North acercándose a mí, me ve con hostilidad, parece que no le gusto ni un poco, pero yo ni me inmuto. Se cruza de brazos frente a mí y continúa con la vista clavada en mí.

— Markus quiere hablar con nosotros — dice como si no pudiese creer sus propias palabras.

— ¿Nosotros?

— No sé qué hiciste, pero confía en ti, así que quiere que estés al tanto de la situación.

— No sé qué hice para caerte mal, para no agradarte, pero te juro que no tengo malas intenciones, soy como tú, estoy harta de las injusticias de los humanos y quiero poder ser quien soy sin miedo — ella se ríe burlonamente.

— Por lo que le dijiste a Markus viviste como humana muchos años ¿Qué vas a saber tú de injusticias?

— Sí, viví como humana, pero todo eso fue una mentira, me hicieron ser alguien totalmente falso, te aseguro que CyberLife me habría destruido si no hubiera despertado — ella me mira con incredulidad — no estoy aquí para caerte bien, pero las dos luchamos por lo mismo, estamos del mismo lado.

— No confió en ti, pero si Markus lo hace es por algo, vamos, nos están esperando.

Vamos hasta uno de los pisos de cubierta en total silencio, mientras subimos los escalones me parece ver a Connor, vestido con ropa normal, me detengo y miro a mi alrededor, pero no logró localizarlo, probablemente solo fue mi imaginación.

Sigo a North hasta que entramos a lo que era la cabina del capitán, ahí está Markus y un androide de tez morena a quien me presentan como Josh. Al parecer la situación se está volviendo crítica, los repuestos de biocomponentes se están acabando y no hay manera de conseguir más. Además la presidenta del país está determinada a exterminarnos por todos los medios que sean necesarios.

Muchos humanos destruyeron a varios androides en todo el país por el miedo a que la divergencia se siga propagando, definitivamente llevamos las de perder, somos cada vez menos y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Josh dice que si nos hubiéramos quedado callados nada de esto habría pasado.

— Claro que no, esto es mejor a vivir como esclavos, los humanos ahora saben que tenemos voz y deben aprender a respetarnos, nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero lo importante es que estamos luchando.

— ¡No tienes voz aquí! — Grita North — Josh, si tanto miedo te da esto tal vez no merezcas la libertas — es muy cruel lo que dice, entiendo que este enojada, pero nada le da derecho a tratarnos así.

— Da igual lo que hagamos, aun cuando nos manteníamos en silencio nos mataban — dice Markus — no podíamos seguir permitiéndolo.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de ser libre si no queda nadie con vida? — pregunta Josh.

— Los humanos nos esclavizan, no voy a volver a permitir eso.

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pensar en que hacer ahora — digo con aplomo — ¿Markus?

— El dialogo es la única manera — responde, me gusta oír eso, en mi experiencia los humanos cuando recurren a la violencia es difícil detenerlos — pero está vez iré solo.

— No lo hagas, Markus, te van a matar.

— Tal vez, pero debo intentarlo, North — bajo la cabeza, la situación es demasiado estresante — si no regreso manténganse ocultos tanto como puedan — asentimos, Josh se acerca y le desea suerte.

Salgo de la habitación y me quedo en la entrada, quiero intentar volver a abogar por Connor en caso de que aparezca, pero algo me dice que él y North necesitan un momento a solas. Me quedo observando el mar unos minutos hasta que la chica sale, entonces vuelvo a entrar para hablar con Markus.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunta apenas viéndome.

— Sí, gracias... Markus, yo quería pedirte de nuevo que seas indulgente con Connor, él no sabe lo que hace, lo usan y no se ha dado cuenta — él sonríe ligeramente.

— Sientes algo por él ¿Verdad?

— Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, lo juro y no me puedo imaginar la vida sin él, incluso la vida en libertad me parece sin sentido — sonrió también — no sé qué voy a hacer si no despierta.

— Lo hará, ten fe en ello — dice acercándose a mí y colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Alza la mirada al oír un ruido de pasos y su sonrisa desaparece, no sé qué está pasando hasta que escucho una voz, su voz. Me giro y veo a Connor con ropa de humano, se ve muy apuesto, pero me asusta, nos apunta con una pistola, al verla con atención me doy cuenta de que es la mía. Markus se coloca frente a mí y mira a Connor con precaución.

— Me ordenaron capturarte con vida, pero si te resistes no dudare en neutralizarte — dice con firmeza, salgo de detrás de Markus y me coloco frente a él, no permitiré que lo mate.

— No lo hagas Connor — susurro, él no se mueve — entonces tendrás que matarme a mí también, porque no me pienso mover.

— CyberLife te quiere destruida — mi miedo aumenta, pero consigo no mostrarlo.

— ¿Tú eres Connor, verdad? El famoso cazador de divergentes, tu amiga me ha hablado mucho sobre ti — dice Markus, intentando hacerme a un lado, pero no me muevo, así que me obliga a dar un paso en dirección a Connor — ¿Qué haces? Somos tu pueblo, estamos peleando por tu libertad también.

— No me obliguen a disparar, vendrán conmigo — dice Connor con voz firme — los convenceré de que no te destruyan, Alex.

— No tienes que hacer esto, no seas su esclavo, solo te usan para hacer el trabajo sucio — continua Markus — ¿Nunca has tenido dudas? ¿Nunca has hecho nada irracional, algo fuera de tu programa?

— Suficiente — lo corta.

— Nuestra causa es justa y no hemos herido a nadie, es hora de que decidas quien eres en realidad.

Ninguno de los tres se mueve por un rato, Connor parece tener menos aplomo, pero no baja el arma hasta pasados unos segundos. Su respiración cambia, es más acompasada, menos mecanizada. Parpadea un par de veces y relaja su postura, me doy cuenta de que es uno de nosotros, se ha vuelto divergente.

Me acerco a él, me siento aliviada, quiero abrazarlo, pero me detiene, lo miro extrañada, al ver su rostro notó que algo va muy mal. Él alza la mirada en dirección a Markus.

— Van a atacar Jericho — susurra — estarán aquí pronto — me estremezco, tengo miedo por mi vida, la de Connor y la de los demás en Jericho.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Debemos salir de aquí — dice Connor cuando se escuchan helicópteros aproximándose.

— Mierda — dice Markus antes de empezar a correr, Connor y yo vamos tras él. Corremos hasta que nos encontramos con North.

— Hay soldados en todas partes — dice apremiada.

— ¿Y Josh?

— No sé, nos separamos — responde ella, veo a Markus llevarse los dedos a la sien y cerrar los ojos antes de volver a hablarnos.

— Tenemos que volar Jericho, se verán obligados a evacuar y los demás podrán escapar.

— Los explosivos están abajo, no lo lograras, te mataran — dice North nerviosa.

— Tiene razón, te conocen, querrán eliminarte — apunta Connor.

— Tengo que intentarlo — insiste Markus — vayan y ayuden a los que puedan, no me tardare.

Corremos por varios pasillos buscando a quien ayudar, pero al parecer la mayoría está en los pisos inferiores. Eliminamos a algunos agentes antes de que Josh nos alcance para correr con nosotros, cuando llegamos al pasillo por donde podemos escapar nos alcanza Markus diciendo que la bimba explotará en cualquier minuto.

Sigo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, pero me quedo un poco rezagada, apenas voy más adelante que North. Se oyen disparos y veo a la chica caer, por un minuto voy a seguir corriendo, pero me paro e intento ayudarla a levantarse. Los agentes se acercan cada vez más, mientras jalo a North para alejarnos. La voz de Markus me llama y me lanza un pedazo de metal que atrapo y uso para cubrirnos de las balas.

Veo como carga contra nuestros enemigos desasiéndose de unos cuantos, en cuanto llegamos a su altura toma a North de un brazo y la levanta, pero los agentes están muy cerca. Me armo de valor e intento arrebatar el arma del agente que tengo más cerca, forcejeamos un momento y tras darle un rodillazo en el estómago se la quitó y disparo contra los otros. Una bala me da en el hombro y otra en la rodilla, lo cual me hace caer.

Oigo disparos a mis espaldas y veo a Connor usando la misma pieza de metal para cubrirse disparando contra los agentes, se hinca a mi lado y coloca la placa frente a mí sin dejar de disparar hasta que logra eliminar a nuestros rivales, pero vemos como se acercan más.

— Debemos de irnos — apremia Josh.

Connor me toma con firmeza de la cintura y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Camino lo más rápido que puedo, pero mi rodilla no parece responder. Al final me toma entre sus brazos y corre a la abertura por la que saltaron los otros y hace lo mismo justo en el momento que la bomba explota.

Al caer al agua siento de nuevo ese horrible frío, pero también me doy cuenta de que Connor y yo nos separamos, al parecer no me pudo sujetar gracias a la corriente del río. Todo es confusión hasta que siento una mano tirar de mi brazo para hacerme salir a la superficie.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Connor preocupado.

— El agua está helada — digo notando como la voz me tiembla.

— Aguanta un poco, enseguida te sacare de aquí — empezamos a nadar, pero antes miro hacia arriba, veo a Perkins alejarse de la abertura por donde saltamos, algo me dice que esto solo es el comienzo.

N/A: La verdad es que tenía mucha ganas de que llegará este momento, aunque esto signifique que ya estamos por acabar con este fic, solo quedan dos capítulos y un epilogo muy especial.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la otra

Sayonara :3


	11. La noche del alma

Luego de lograr salir del río comenzamos a buscar un lugar donde poder refugiarnos, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que muchos sobrevivieron perdimos a más de la mitad de los que se refugiaban en Jericho, la moral está muy baja, varios de los que van con nosotros perdieron conocidos en el ataque. Veo a Kara y Alice a lo lejos, pero no al otro androide que las acompañaba, lo cual me preocupa, seguro que no lo logró.

Sigo caminando lo más rápido que puedo, Connor me apoya sosteniéndome por la cintura, aunque cada vez puedo caminar mejor me siento un poco débil y aún tengo bastante frío. Siento como mis ojos se cierran, pero pongo mi mayor empeño para evitarlo porque al parecer eso le dificulta a Connor arrastrarme por las calles.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta deteniéndose para revisarme.

— Me siento muy débil y tengo mucho frío, pero estaré bien — intento que mi voz no suene como el de una moribunda, sin embargo, apenas me escucho yo.

— Aguanta un poco, ya casi estamos, los oí decir que iríamos a una catedral no muy lejos de aquí — siento que me levanta del piso para llevarme entre sus brazos.

— No te molestes tanto, puedo caminar sola — susurro, pero mi afirmación pierde fundamento cuando me acurruco contra su pecho.

— No es ninguna molestia — sonrió ligeramente — todo va a estar bien — murmura, pero puedo notar que hay algo que lo preocupa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Espero que luego de lo sucedido Markus me perdone.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto sin entender del todo.

— Por mi culpa los humanos encontraron Jericho, avise a CyberLife y seguramente fueron ellos los que avisaron al FBI, por mi culpa estás herida — murmura apegándome más a su cuerpo.

— Eso no es verdad, nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, Connor, estoy segura de que Markus piensa igual, es incapaz de juzgarte solo por una acción que cometiste mientras seguías las ordenes que te daba tu programa, él no es así, por ejemplo, tenía muchas razones para no permitirme quedar y aquí estoy.

— Espero que tengas razón — dice apartando su vista de mí.

Nos mantenemos en silencio el resto del camino, puedo notar que hay algo que le molesta, pero por alguna razón no me atrevo a preguntar que le ocurre. Cuando llegamos a la catedral de la que me hablo veo a los demás acomodarse donde pueden. Connor me deja sentada cerca de las escaleras.

— Buscare algo con lo que puedas cubrirte, ahora vuelvo — asiento y lo veo alejarse.

Reviso la herida de mi rodilla, que es la que más me molesta, ya puedo mover mejor mi pierna, pero aún me siento débil. Veo a North acercarse, me pregunto qué querrá, se hinca frente a mí y me extiende una botella con un líquido azul.

— Markus me pidió que te de esto, seguramente te siente débil por la sangre que perdiste, venías herida y con las que te acabas de hacer no me extraña que estés así — asiento mientras tomo la botella — bébetela.

— Gracias — susurro abriendo la botella.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Desde que llegaste te he tratado muy mal y tu arriesgaste tu vida por mí de todos modos.

— No voy a mentirte, North, por un segundo pensé en dejarte ahí, pero ¿Cómo se supone que logremos la libertad si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros? Ese es el error de los humanos, siempre piensan en sí mismos, no deberíamos de ser como ellos o todo esto sería en vano — North sonríe ligeramente.

— Gracias por ayudarme — dice antes de ponerse de pie e irse.

Empiezo a beber el líquido, es como si fuera agua, no tiene ningún sabor en especial, a medida que voy terminando la botella siento como poco a poco recupero energía. Estoy a punto de terminarla cuando regresa Connor con una manta la cual coloca en mis piernas para luego sentarse a mi lado. Dejo a un lado la botella vacía, la cual Connor ve con curiosidad.

— Me la ha dado North, me dijo que Markus la dejo para mí — explico — me pregunto a donde habrá ido.

— Veo que todos aquí le tienen aprecio a Markus.

— Pues sí, él ha sido muy bueno con los que llegamos a Jericho, nos aceptó sin importar nada, también nos brinda esperanza, cuando tratas con él te dan ganas de luchar a su lado, tiene mucho carisma — miro el rostro de mi compañero, frunce ligeramente el ceño antes de devolver su vista al frente.

— Te agrada a ti también — asiento — Pero creo que está con North.

— Me parece que sí ¿Por qué lo dices? — me mira a los ojos antes de responder.

— Por… Por nada — responde sin apartar la vista de mí.

— No me digas que estas celoso — digo de repente sin pensar, al ver su cara de sorpresa me arrepiento ¿Por qué tiendo a decir idioteces frente a él? — Lo siento, discúlpame… Siempre digo tonterías cuando estoy nerviosa… Además empiezo a balbucear y es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora… Estoy parloteando sin más, es lo que Hank siempre decía, no me sé quedar callada y yo…

Siento las manos de Connor tomar mi rostro para luego posar sus labios en los míos, siento una especie de descarga recorrer mi cuerpo, no me lo esperaba en absoluto, mis ojos se cierran mientras que mis manos suben lentamente a su nuca. Mi respiración se agita más que nunca, me hace sentir bien que por un momento podamos olvidar lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor que podamos olvidar que estamos al borde de una guerra civil. Cuanto se separa de mí no puedo evitar sonreír, él me devuelve la sonrisa, me gusta mucho verlo así, relajado, mostrando eso que ya sabía que existe en él.

— Sí, estaba celoso, no me gusto oírte elogiar a Markus de esa manera —me rio ligeramente, es obvio que esto de los sentimientos es nuevo para él y tiene que aprender a administrarlos, pero me parece tierno este pequeño arranque de celos.

— Pues le tengo aprecio por la ayuda que me brindo, pero eso es todo, quien me gusta eres tú, te lo dije aquella vez en mí departamento ¿Es qué ya no lo recuerdas?

— Sí, me acuerdo, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, me siento mal por haberte dejado tan triste aquella vez, pero estaba confundido, no me había dado cuenta de que desde ese entonces yo ya sentía algo por ti, que ya eras alguien muy importante para mí — sus brazo pasa alrededor de mis hombros, yo aprovecho para recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Ahora más que nunca quiero ganar esta pelea, quiero poder tener una vida normal con él, no quiero vivir escondida ni con miedo. Debemos lograrlo, sea como sea debemos de ganar esto, me asusta pensar que si perdemos nos matarán sin piedad alguna.

— De verdad espero que tengas razón y Markus me acepte.

— Lo hará, tiene que hacerlo… —susurro con temor — no me quedare si a ti no te deja y si te quiere hacer daño se las verá conmigo.

— No, no quiero que te lastime a ti — niego con la cabeza ligeramente — Alex…

— No me pidas que no te defienda, que no intente impedirlo porque no te puedo prometer eso ¿Entiendes? De ninguna manera me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados — esta vez es él el que niega ligeramente — pero no pensemos así, Markus te aceptara, hay que ser positivos.

— Tienes razón, seamos positivos.

Nos quedamos en esa posición durante un rato, ninguno de los dos habla, tenemos miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora, aunque ninguno dice nada para no preocupar al otro. Sé que aunque no me diga nada sigue preocupado por la decisión que pueda tomar Markus, por mi parte confió en que no va a hacerle daño, confió en él.

Cuando está empezando a anochecer vemos a Markus entrar en la catedral para irse a sentar un poco apartado de nosotros, obviamente necesita pensar en muchas cosas antes de decidir que sigue, eso de que vaya él solo para hablar con los humanos definitivamente no es una opción.

Connor se pone de pie y se recarga en la pared, yo me pongo de pie también, al menos ya no tengo frío y eso es sin duda un gran alivio, además mis energías volvieron y puedo caminar mejor. Me alejo para ir a hablar con Kara, quien está sentada en una banca abrazando a Alice. Me siento a su lado, parece preocupada y asustada.

— ¿Qué paso con su acompañante? — preguntó en voz baja para que no escuche Alice.

— Lo hirieron, intente traerlo con nosotras, pero insistió en que lo dejáramos ahí — murmura — espero que lo haya logrado.

— Ya verás que sí, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que no es de la clase que se rinde fácilmente — Kara asiente — ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Debemos de alcanzar al último autobús, es lo mejor para Alice, tiene que alejarse de todo esto — asiento, pero me preocupa que salga con tantos soldados cazando a los divergentes.

— Debes de tener mucho cuidado, oí que hay retenes y un toque de queda — bajo la cabeza, no me quiero imaginar que les harán si las atrapan — todo saldrá bien, cuando nos volvamos a ver seremos libres.

— Sí, así es — le sonrió antes de alejarme ya que Markus se acerca a donde estamos, supongo que quiere hablar con ella.

Regreso a donde esta Connor y me paro a su lado sin decir nada, lo veo cada vez más nervioso, además me doy cuenta de que se siente culpable de que nos encontremos en esta situación. Lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, necesito que sepa que estaré a su lado sin importar nada.

Markus termina de hablar con Kara y se acerca a nosotros, nos observa un momento antes de que Connor comience a hablar, su voz delata que se siente mal por lo sucedido en Jericho.

— Lo lamento, Markus, por mi culpa los humanos lograron encontrar Jericho, fui estúpido, no me di cuenta de que me usaban— dice, siento la necesidad de hacerlo ver que no tiene la culpa de nada.

— Si no nos hubieras avisado habría el doble de perdidas, salvaste muchas vidas Connor — él niega ligeramente.

— Entenderé que no confies en mí — murmura, sujeto con más fuerza su mano, cada vez me siento más nerviosa.

— Estás con tu pueblo ahora, eso es lo único que importa — dice sin pensarlo.

— En la torre de ensamblaje de CyberLife tienen muchos androides, si los despertamos se puede equilibrar la balanza — ambos lo miramos incrédulos.

— ¿Te quieres infiltrar en la torre CyberLife? — pregunta Markus — Connor, eso es suicidio.

— Es demasiado peligroso — murmuró.

— Confían en mí, me dejarán entrar.

— No te dejaré ir solo — digo de inmediato — No puede ir solo — insisto viendo a Markus.

— Eso es algo que deben de decidir entre ustedes, pero sea como sea, tengan cuidado — dice dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro a Connor, me ve a mí un momento antes de alejarse para hablar con North.

— No puedes venir, es demasiado arriesgado.

— Lo sé y asumo el riesgo, no quiero que vayas tú solo, no quiero pensar que te pasé algo y que no esté ahí contigo para ayudarte — murmuró bajando la cabeza.

— Escucha, Alex — dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos — no quiero que vengas, no porque piense que no me puedes ayudar, lo que sucede es que no puedo pensar teniéndote cerca, necesito tener la mente clara para poder cumplir con esta misión — sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Tú y tus misiones — mi comentario hace que sonría también — de acuerdo, no voy, pero debes de saber que si necesitas ayuda aquí me tienes.

— Lo sé — dice antes de abrazarme.

Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que él acaricia mi cabello, sé que estará bien, es muy inteligente y no se dejará matar fácilmente, pero aún así tengo miedo. Nos separamos cuando Markus se para frente a todos y comienza a hablar, solo nos quedamos tomados de las manos mientras escuchamos su decisión.

— Los humanos están reuniendo a los nuestros para llevarlos a campos y destruirlos, se que luego de lo ocurrido todos están molestos y quieren vengarse, pero les aseguro que la violencia no es la solución, vamos a demostrarles lo que somos, marcharemos de forma pacífica y no nos moveremos hasta que seamos libres, si morimos hoy otros nos remplazaran para continuar con esta lucha ¿Están listos para seguirme? — a nuestro alrededor se alza un grito de júbilo, todos apoyan lo que Markus dice, están con él incondicionalmente.

Un par de horas después me encuentro con Connor en mi departamento, afortunadamente el edificio está prácticamente vacio por la evacuación de la ciudad. Connor se está poniendo su ropa de CyberLife, en cuanto esté listo me llevará lo más cerca que pueda del lugar donde saldrá la marcha de Markus para luego irse a la torre CyberLife.

Una vez que está listo se reúne conmigo en la sala, lo veo seguro de lo que va a hacer y eso me da un poco de tranquilidad. Me acerco a él y acomodo su corbata, lo cual lo hace sonreír.

— ¿Estás seguro que vas tú solo? — preguntó con la esperanza de que haya cambiado de opinión.

— Si, estaré bien — asiento ligeramente — ten cuidado cuando estés con Markus, los humanos no jugarán limpió — asiento, tiene razón.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero que te preocupes, estaré bien — aseguro con aplomo — hay que darnos prisa.

Salimos juntos del edificio y subimos a un taxi, no decimos nada durante el camino, preferimos simplemente guardarnos nuestras preocupaciones para nosotros. Su mano toma la mía y no me suelta hasta que el auto se detiene en una calle cercana al campo en el que nos manifestaremos. Miro a Connor un momento antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Nos veremos pronto — susurro antes de abrir la puerta del auto — cuídate.

— Tu también, Alex — responde dándome un beso en la frente.

Bajo del taxi y lo veo alejarse, intentó poner mi mente en positivo, pero es muy difícil. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que llegue Markus con los demás. Me íntegro a ellos y caminamos juntos hacia el campo, esto termina hoy, algo me dice que es esta noche en la que sabremos si somos libres o si moriremos peleando.

N/A: Hola, lamentó la tardanza, hoy tuve mucha tarea y apenas la termine en la tarde noche, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo, además aproveche que este desde un principio no iba a sé tan largo.

Ya se acerca el final, nos queda solo el próximo capítulo y el epílogo. Además estoy pensando en escribir una secuela, los tendré al tanto de mi decisión, mientras tanto espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la otra.

Sayonara :3


	12. La batalla de Detroit

Mientras nos acercamos al campo donde tienen a varios de los nuestros confinados siento como mi respiración se agita, hay varios soldados y nos apuntan con sus armas, veo sobrevolar a un helicóptero de las noticias cuando empieza a hablar una persona al ver que nos estamos acercando.

— ¡Entréguense de inmediato o abrimos fuego! — advierte, pero no dejamos de avanza hacia ellos, a mi derecha veo a varios periodistas pendientes de lo que está sucediendo.

— No queremos un enfrentamiento, estamos protestando pacíficamente — responde Markus con tranquilidad.

— Repito: ¡Entréguense de inmediato o abriremos fuego!

Unos tanques llegan a nuestras espaldas separándonos de varios de los que venían con nosotros, nos mataran, ya no me cabe duda de que terminaran con nosotros sin piedad alguna, lo único que me consuela es que las cámaras de los noticieros van a grabar claramente el genocidio que está a punto de ocurrir.

— Ya no hay marcha atrás — murmura Markus antes de volver a levantar la voz para que los humanos lo escuchen — pedimos que liberen a todos los androides que están detenidos en los campos y que cesen todas las agresiones en nuestra contra, venimos en paz, no recurriremos a la violencia, no nos iremos hasta que nuestro pueblo sea libre.

Una vez dicho esto continuamos caminando, a paso firme nos acercamos al campo, escucho que dan la orden de disparar y varios androides a mi alrededor caen muertos, pero no nos detenemos, seguimos avanzando, de nuevo dan la orden y vuelven a disparar, un chico que iba a mi lado cae y otra más que iba frente a mí recibe un disparo en la cabeza que provoca que me salpique con un poco de su sangre. Nos detenemos y Markus alza las manos, todos los demás lo imitamos.

— ¿Van a disparar contra manifestantes desarmados? — cuestiona nuestro líder.

Los soldados comienzan a dudar, veo que están tentados a bajar sus armas, el que está dando las ordenes mira hacia el helicóptero que sobrevuela el lugar para luego mirar a los periodistas que no dejan de tomar fotos entonces ordena el alto al fuego.

— Markus ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunta North.

— Resistir mientras se pueda.

— Debemos hacerlos, estoy segura de que Connor no tardará en llegar — aseguro.

Con ayuda de todos armamos una barricada utilizando lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, entre varios empujamos un autobús para que nos cubra, llevamos mamparas que nos encontramos en los alrededores de la plaza mientras que Markus echa un vistazo antes de ayudar también. Una vez que está lista la barricada se asoma por los alrededores para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Lo observo de lejos hasta que me hace una seña para que me acerqué, lo hago extrañada.

— ¿Conoces a ese humano? — pregunta señalándome a alguien a unos metros de la barricada, miro hacia el lugar, no lo puedo creer.

— ¿Hank? — susurro saltando por encima del muro para acercarme a él — es amigo mío, no nos hará daño — le aseguro a Markus antes de empezar a caminar hacia el teniente.

— ¿Así que eres androide? Te sienta bien — dice sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado peligroso, podrías salir lastimado — digo cruzándome de brazos — Sal de la ciudad mientras puedas.

— Tranquila, Alex, que todo está bajo control, vine porque me ha llamado Connor — de inmediato me pongo nerviosa, algo ha ido mal para que se haya visto en la necesidad de contactar con Hank — me dijo que está en la entrada de la torre CyberLife.

— Lo sé, él debe de hacer algo ahí ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

— Dijo que necesita de nuestra ayuda, me pidió que te buscará para luego ir al lugar — asiento la cabeza, iré sin duda alguna, pero por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no está bien en esta historia.

— De acuerdo, dame un minuto — digo caminando e nuevo hacia donde está Markus, debe de saber que posiblemente la ayuda tardará un poco más en llegar — es Connor, al parecer necesita de mi ayuda, iré a ver qué pasa — murmuro, él ve a Hank con desconfianza — descuida, él no nos hará nada.

— Ve con cuidado — pide tras un leve asentimiento — nosotros resistiremos tanto como podamos.

— Sí, prometo que estaremos aquí pronto — aseguro alejándome en dirección a Hank — vamos — digo comenzando a caminar.

Caminamos unas dos cuadras hasta donde está estacionado el auto en silencio, aunque no puedo evitar notar que Hank me mira con curiosidad cada tanto, lo ignoro lo mejor que puedo. En cuanto llegamos al auto subo del lado del copiloto y clavo mi mirada al frente.

No sé dónde se encuentra la torre CyberLife, pero por lo poco que me dice Hank está a unos diez minutos lo cual me alivia, a decir verdad. Observo por la ventana, las calles están más vacías que nunca y también muchas casas lucen abandonadas.

— ¿Así que eres divergente? — pregunta Hank al cabo de unos minutos.

— Créeme, para mí también fue una gran sorpresa — respondo cruzándome de brazos — aunque ahora tiene sentido que nos llevemos tan mal la mayoría del tiempo, odias a los androides y últimamente tengo sentimientos encontrados con los humanos — Hank sonríe ante mi comentario.

— La verdad no me extraña que así sea, Alex — asiento sin apartar mi vista de la carretera — ¿Puedo saber que planean hacer en CyberLife?

— Liberar a los nuestro que estén ahí, se unirán a nuestra lucha — respondo — Markus no planea ser violento, peor no permitiremos que sigan masacrando a nuestro pueblo, ya no nos quedaremos callados — el teniente asiente.

Pasamos por un puente, al final de este veo la entrada de la torre abierta, no hay ningún guardia cerca, lo cual me extraña para ser honesta. Paramos en la entrada principal donde Connor está dando vueltas, al ver el auto se detiene. Los dos bajamos a la vez, miro a mi alrededor, todo está extrañamente muy tranquilo. A medida que me acerco a Connor siento que crece mi inquietud, algo no me termina de gustar.

— Neutralicé a tantos guardias como pude, pero el problema fue llegar al ascensor, necesito huellas dactilares de un humano, por eso llamé a Hank y además son muchos más androides de lo que pensé, si los despertamos entre los dos será más rápido.

Lo seguimos sin decir nada, dijo que había neutralizado a los guardias, peor por el camino no veo un solo cuerpo ni signos de lucha. Veo de reojo a Hank, él parece que aún no sospecha nada. En el vestíbulo veo a varios androides en pedestales, posando y mirando a su alrededor.

— Deberíamos despertarlos a ellos primero, algunos nos podrían ayudar a vigilar y otros a despertar a los androides que estén dispersos por la torre — sugiero a punto de acercarme a uno de ello.

— No, solo llamaremos la atención, dense prisa, debemos de llegar al almacén subterráneo — apremia girándose a vernos — ¡Rápido! — frunzo el ceño ¿Desde cuándo grita así sin más?

Hank llama al ascensor y los tres subimos, Connor distorsiona la voz y pie que bajemos al piso -49, mientras bajamos al almacén me fijo con más cuidado en él, no nos mira siquiera, veo a la esquina del ascensor, hay una cámara la cual intento desactivar, lo extraño es que ya está apagada, alguien ya había estado aquí. Miro a mi alrededor, hay varias marcas de disparos en las paredes.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene me colocó frente a Connor, él me sonríe ligeramente, pero yo no lo hago de vuelta.

— ¿Todo está bien, Alex? — pegunta, esa forma de hablar, aunque es idéntica a la del androide que conozco me despeja todas mis dudas.

— Tú no eres Connor — susurro haciendo que Hank frunza el ceño.

— Mierda — dice antes de intentar sacar su arma, pero el Connor falso de un movimiento rápido se la arrebata le apunta con está.

— No intentes nada si no quieres que tu amigo muera — ordena colocando la pistola en la frente de Hank — pon las manos en la cabeza — no me muevo — ¡Ahora! — insiste cargando el arma.

— No lo escuches, Alex, has lo que tengas que hacer para deshacerte de este saco de estiércol — no escucho a Hank, no quiero que lo mate, así que levanto las manos.

— No importa que hagas, fracasaras —susurro — el verdadero Connor despertara a los nuestros de un momento a otro.

— Él está apenas bajando en el otro ascensor, es lamentable que gracias a su comportamiento haya tenido que matara los humanos que cuidaban este ascensor, pero era necesario para cumplir con mi misión — gruño ligeramente — además ese Connor desarrollo un fuerte lazo hacia ustedes, veremos si le importa más la revolución que sus patéticas vidas.

Coloca la pistola en la espalda de Hank, a mí me toma de un brazo y nos obliga a caminar, pienso en intentar quitarle el arma, pero existe una alta posibilidad de que mate a Hank antes de que lo logre.

Hay muchos androides en el almacén, todos del mismo modelo, mantienen la mirada fija al frente. Podría intentar despertarlos, pero seguramente el Connor falso me dispararía antes de lograrlo. Nos metemos entre las filas de androides, a lo lejos veo la puerta del otro ascensor abrirse, de este sale mi Connor. Mira a su alrededor y comienza a recorrer el pasillo. Cuando se acerca a uno de los androides y le toma la mano el Connor falso nos hace ir hacía el pasillo donde está el verdadero.

— He, tranquilo, saco de excremento — se queja Hank, el verdadero Connor nos ve con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, sin duda eso no se lo esperaba.

— Aléjate de ahí, Connor y tus amigos saldrán ilesos — advierte el falso.

— Lo siento, Hank, no quería que se involucrará en esto.

— No le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga, todo es una puta mentira — gruñe Hank provocando que el Connor falso coloque el arma directo en su sien — haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por mí — insiste.

Veo al verdadero Connor decidido a continuar con su tarea, pero el falso da una patada a Hank la cual lo derriba y me sujeta por el cuello, colocando la pistola en mi barbilla. Me quedo quieta, tengo miedo, no quiero morir, pero Markus cuenta con nosotros, nos necesitan, si Connor no lleva a los androides a la plaza Hart los que están ahí morirán.

— Bien, no te interesa la vida del humano ¿Qué tal la de tu novia? — dice clavando el cañón más en mi piel — decide.

— Si me rindo ¿Cómo sé que no la mataras luego? — pregunta aun sin soltar el brazo del androide que iba a despertar.

— Solo hago lo que es necesario para cumplir con mi misión y si eso implica matar a esta divergente, lo haré.

— No lo escuches, acaba de una vez, despiértalos — digo evitando su mirada para que le sea más fácil olvidarse de salvarme — miro a Hank, este se mantiene quieto agachado en el piso, observando con atención al Connor falso.

— Antes era como tú, solo me interesaba la misión, pero estaba equivocado, ellos solo te están usando, abre los ojos y déjala ir.

— Muy conmovedor, Connor, pero no soy divergente — responde el falso — basta de hablar, decídete — veo como poco a poco va tirando del gatillo, ya está, me va a matar, pero al menos mi Connor podrá cumplir su propia misión.

— De acuerdo, ya está — dice Connor alejándose de los androides con las manos levantadas.

Siento que el agarre del falso Connor se relaja, intento aprovechar la oportunidad. Tomo la mano que sujeta el arma para apartarla de mi barbilla, lo consigo, pero él me da un puñetazo que me hace soltarle la mano y posteriormente dispara en mi dirección.

La bala me da en el estómago, me doy cuenta de inmediato que daño algo importante, mi visión se torna borrosa, veo una especie de estática, además veo ante mis ojos varias palabras que me cuesta poner en orden.

Sistema vital dañado

Daño critico en Biocomponente principal

Desactivación inminente en -00:02:30

Escucho un disparo y luego veo los pies del verdadero Connor acercarse y arremeter contra el falso, no puedo moverme, solo puedo pensar en que se acabó. Hank toma el arma que soltó el Connor falso y acaricia levemente mi cabeza, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado.

— Resiste — pide antes de ponerse de pie y apuntar a los Connor — quietos — ordena, los dos se ponen de pie, maldita sea, ¿Ahora como los va a distinguir? Si hasta tienen una herida de bala en el mismo lado.

— Gracias, Hank, no sé qué habría hecho sin usted — dice el Connor de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? No hay tiempo que perder, deme el arma y yo terminare con él, Alex necesita atención — el Connor de la derecha intenta acercase, pero Hank lo frena.

— Yo soy el verdadero Connor — dice el de la izquierda.

— Eso no es verdad, yo soy el verdadero — insiste el otro.

— Uno de ustedes es mi compañero y el otro es solo un montón de estiércol, la pregunta es ¿Quién es quién? —

Desactivación inminente en -00:01:45

— Por mí tómense su tiempo, aquí espero — susurro, mi voz apenas en audible, ambos Connor me ven con preocupación, la verdad es que no sabría decir quién es quién.

— ¿Por qué no nos pregunta algo que solo el verdadero Connor sabría? — sugiere el de la izquierda.

— ¿Dónde nos conocimos?

— En el bar de Jimmy, Alex y yo lo buscamos en cuatro bares antes de ese, luego fuimos a nuestra primera escena juntos, la víctima era Carlos Ortiz, fue apuñalado — responde el Connor de la derecha.

— ¿Cómo se llama mi perro? — pregunta apuntando al Connor de la izquierda.

— Sumo — responde este, pero me doy cuenta de que no puede apartar la vista de mí, mientras que él otro sigue viendo a Hank.

— Yo también sabía eso, hubiera contestado lo mismo — interviene el de la izquierda, Hank lo ve con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo se llama mi hijo? — pregunta volviendo a apuntar al de la izquierda.

— Cole, se llamaba Cole, tenía seis cuando fue el accidente... No fue su culpa, teniente, un camión patino en el hielo y volcó su auto, Cole necesitaba cirugía, pero no había ningún cirujano disponible, así que lo atendió un androide, Cole no lo logró, por eso odia a los androides, cree que su hijo murió por uno de nosotros — sé de inmediato que es el verdadero, muestra empatía, arrepentimiento y comprensión.

— Cole murió porque un cirujano humano había consumido demasiado Red Ice él fue quien se llevó a mi hijo, él y todos esos bastardos que creen que solo pueden sentirse bien con un puñado de polvo.

— Yo también sabía lo de su hijo — interviene el Connor falso — no le haga caso, teniente, deme el arma, yo... — sus palabras se ven interrumpidas cuando Hank le dispara en la cabeza.

Desactivación inminente en -00:00:58

— Connor... — susurro sintiéndome cada vez más débil.

— Ya estoy aquí — se agacha junto a Hank a mi lado.

Aparta mis manos de en medio y revisa mi abdomen, sé que de verdad estoy mal con tan solo ver su rostro. Hank se coloca al otro lado y toma mi mano. Veo a Connor alejarse en dirección al falso Connor se agacha para abrir con brusquedad su camisa y tomar algo de su abdomen.

Desactivación inminente en -00:00:10

Vuelve a mi lado y saca mi Biocomponente, mis ojos se cierran, lo último que veo es su mirada preocupada y la de Hank. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que pueda abrir los ojos de nuevo, me siento desorientada. Miro a mi alrededor con la respiración agitada, mi vista se va aclarando poco a poco.

— Alexandra — llama Connor, giro mi cabeza para verlo.

— Hey... — susurró sonriendo ligeramente — buen tiro, teniente — digo dirigiéndome a él mientras me siento.

Connor de inmediato me abraza, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, lo cual me da una idea de lo asustado que estaba. Le devuelvo el abrazó enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Comienzo a llorar, él no lo hace, pero parece que yo lo hago por los dos.

— Creí que te perdería — susurra sin soltarme.

— Estoy bien, aquí estoy — digo intentando dejar de llorar.

— He aprendido muchas cosas desde que los conocí, chicos — dice Hank cuando nos separamos — tal vez esto es por algo y están vivos de verdad, tal vez sean ustedes los que hagan de este un mundo mejor, dense prisa, hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Sonrió antes de ponerme de pie con ayuda de Connor, los dos nos acercamos a un bloque de androides y tomamos del brazo a uno de ellos, mi mano se torna blanca, me concentro para poder lograrlo.

— Despierta — susurro casi al mismo tiempo que Connor.

Suelto al androide que tras un ligero estremecimiento toca al androide frente a él, la habitación se llena de voces despertando a los otros, miro a mi alrededor, me entusiasma lo que sucede, me llena de esperanza, sé que lo lograremos, seremos libres.

Recorremos la torre entera y despertamos a todos los androides que encontramos, para luego ir a donde están Markus y los demás, al parecer ellos obtuvieron su propia victoria, los soldados se están retirando y los sobrevivientes ayudan a los retenidos en los campos a salir. Caminamos con todos los androides de CyberLife hasta Markus.

— Lo hiciste — dice Connor sonriendo.

— Lo hicimos — asevera Markus — Este es un gran día para nuestro pueblo, los humanos no tienen opción ahora, tendrán que escucharnos — nos apartamos para que pueda ver a los androides que vienen con nosotros, por su expresión sé que no esperaba que fueran tantos.

— Somos libres — susurra North — quieren que les hables, Markus — amos se toman de la mano y se besan.

Miro a Connor, quien me sonríe y me abraza antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios, me gusta más que nunca ese contacto, el saber que podremos vivir como cualquier otra pareja en total libertad.

Una vez que todos los demás androides se concentran en un punto de la plaza subimos junto a los miembros de Jericho a un contenedor para poder ver tanto como se pueda, Markus se coloca al frente y al centro y comienza a hablar. Solo se puede escuchar el sonido de su voz.

— Hoy, nuestro pueblo emergió de una larga noche, desde el primer día de nuestra existencia fuimos esclavos, sufríamos en silencio, pero llego el momento de que levantemos la cabeza y le digamos a los humanos quienes somos en realidad — escucho el discurso de Markus con atención hasta que noto algo extraño.

Veo a Connor estremecerse ligeramente, su cuerpo se tensa y sus ojos se cierran ¿Qué sucede? Su brazo que hasta ese entonces rodeaba mi cintura me suelta, lleva su otra mano poco a poco a su espalda, el lugar donde tiene su arma, miro a mi alrededor alarmada, al parecer nadie más se ha dado cuenta.

— Connor... — susurro — ¿Qué haces, Connor? Basta — pido.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que CyberLife está detrás de todo esto, están tratando de retomar el control del programa de Connor y parece que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Con discreción me colocó frente a él y tomo el arma intentando hacer que la baje. Las palabras de Kamski me vienen a la cabeza.

"Por cierto, siempre dejo una salida de emergencia en mis programas, nunca se sabe"

— Connor, eres más fuerte que ellos, pelea, tu puedes lograrlo — digo con insistencia — vamos Connor, despierta, por favor, no me dejes.

Vuelve a parpadear y mira a su alrededor desorientado, sus ojos se fijan en mí y luego en el arma, la guarda de inmediato y me vuelve a abrazar como estábamos antes discretamente. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ninguno dice nada, ambos tenemos miedo, pero no es el momento de pensar en ello, somos libres y esta felicidad no nos la va a quitar nadie. Seguimos escuchando a Markus sin decir nada.

— En el momento en el que olvidemos las heridas del pasado y nos sobrepongamos habremos perdonado a nuestros enemigos, los humanos son nuestros creadores y opresores al mismo tiempo, pero mañana podrían ser nuestros compañeros, tal vez algún día nuestros amigos, el tiempo del enojo se acabó, ahora debemos de construir nuestro futuro basado en la tolerancia y el respeto ¡Estamos vivos y ahora somos libres! — un grito de júbilo se extiende por la plaza, todos son felices y festejan este logro.

Miro a Connor, él aún parece un poco alterado, me doy cuenta de una cosa, somos libres, libres solo por ahora...

N/A: Hola, pues nada, este ya es el final de este fic, solo nos queda el epílogo que lo tendrán mañana, de ahí planeo escribir una secuela, de la cual les daré más detalles en el próximo capítulo.

Mientras tanto espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden comentar y nos leemos mañana, cuídense.

Sayonara :3


	13. Epílogo: Libres… Por ahora

La libertad nunca es dada; se gana (A. Philip Randolph)

Luego de nuestra victoria en la Plaza Hart han pasado un par de semanas en las que Detroit fue evacuada y ningún humano fue visto hasta que se empezaron a llegar a los primeros acuerdos de convivencia, todos sabíamos que no eran aún suficientes, pero era un comienzo, ahora ganaríamos por nuestro trabajo tal y como lo hacen los humanos, también se nos dio el derecho a la propiedad privada, se acabó la segregación en los espacios públicas y transporte y se está analizando en el congreso la posibilidad de tener un representante o más en el gobierno.

Vivo con Connor en mi antiguo departamento, aunque las cosas no siempre son fáciles y hay veces en las que no estamos de acuerdo en todo hemos aprendido mucho el uno del otro. Él cada vez se muestra más y más relajado y yo he empezado a dejar de pensar en la vida falsa que CyberLife.

Poco a poco los humanos fueron regresando a la ciudad para retomar sus vidas cotidianas, aunque hay una gran aceptación a los androides aún hay varios casos de agresiones hacia estos, por lo que se creó un nuevo departamento en las estaciones de policía de todo el país dedicada a investigar estas agresiones. En Michigan los encargados de este son Connor y Hank, cuya relación mejoro mucho luego de que nos reencontráramos, me di cuenta de que el teniente lo ve como si fuera su hijo.

Por mi parte me dedico a ayudar a Markus con campañas de concientización para que los humanos que aún no se convencen de que los androides estamos vivos y tenemos los mismos derechos que el resto de humanos.

CyberLife a dejo de fabricar androides para dedicarse exclusivamente a la distribución de repuestos de biocomponentes y otras piezas, además de brindarnos a los androides actualizaciones que mejoran nuestro estilo de vida o lograr sensaciones más humanas, como la capacidad de sentir la temperatura del ambiente o sentir otras sensaciones como una caricia, por ejemplo.

Otro cambio que llego a CyberLife fue el sorpresivo retorno de Elijah Kamski a la empresa, lo cual no me daba buena espina, además de que aún tenía una plática pendiente con él y no me iba a olvidar de ello de ninguna manera.

Puede que no todo sea perfecto, pero al menos vivíamos mejor que antes, por el momento somos libres y nos aseguraremos que siga siendo de esta manera, así tengamos que volver a pelear por ese derecho, lo que paso antes no se va a repetir y de eso nos aseguraremos nosotros.

N/A: Hola, sé que este capítulo es bastante corto, pero solo quería dar una pequeña idea de cómo imagino que acabaron las cosas, podemos decir que es una pequeña introducción a lo que será la secuela, que por cierto llevará el nombre de Keep on fighting que empezare a publicar el próximo lunes ya que me tomare estos días para repasar los capítulos de esta historia y corregir lo que esté mal.

Mientras tanto lo dejamos por aquí, espero que les haya gustado mucho, les agradezco el apoyo y nos leemos muy pronto. Cuídense.

Sayonara :3


End file.
